How it Happened
by Phoenix Nephthys
Summary: Both able to change, one at will one by force. Her's a gift, his a curse. She was born and he was made. They’ll find friendship and love at each others arms, they will protect each other from harm. On the night the terrible fight they’ll join. And fight
1. One June Day

_**Disclaimer: All the characters, seting, and anything else recognizable belongs to J.K Rowling, not me.**_

**_That said, enjoy._**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One: One June Day_

It was a very hot June day. I was walking home from the Ministry to get some well deserved rest; all good pay and benefits asside, work as an Auror is stressing, to say the least. So, here I was a pink haired woman walking the streets of Enland and occasionally tripping with nothing, all in all a normal day...

But then for a moment I felt as if someone was following me, when I turned around all I saw was a big black dog so I guessed that it might just be me over reacting ( being close Moody tends to have that reaction), still I started to move faster just incase, it would have been easier to just apparate but I was on a street crowded with muggles and couldn't risk been seen.

Once on my flat I started to get undress so I could: get a shower and go to sleep. As I was getting to the shower I heard a loud knock in the door. _"Who could that be?" _I asked myself and put my towel coat on; after making sure I was not showing anything I went to answer the door.

Once I opened the door all I saw was a big black dog; it was the same dog that had followed me to the flat. I must have made some weird facial expression because he barked in a sort of laughing at me, way. _I wonder if dogs can laugh_, if they can he just did. _Wait, dogs don't laugh but animagu's do._  
"Animagus" I said out loud. As if it was waitting for this same answer it turn into my cousin. Sirius Black.

"Hi cus' can I come in?" How he recognized me after so many years is still beyond me. Still numb I moved away from the door an let him in, closing the door once he was inside...

I know that any other Auror would have arrested him, he is a wanted man after all. My mind drifted to all the wanted posters at the Auror headquarters and then to my mothers words, _"He's innocent."_ she had repeated time after time.

I was brought out of my mind and into my body with another knock on the door; I went to get whoever it is away from here. I can't risk to be seen with a wanted man, I need a job to live on afterall... Apparently that wouldn't be a problem since Sirius has just entered the bathroom and closed the door; _so much for a calming shower._ I took my gaze out of the bathroom and went to open the front door, when I did I found myself chest to face with a man much taller than me with mousy colour hair, which had a little gray on it, and deep blue eyes.

"Hello I seem to have lost my dog, he's really Black and he answers to the name of..."

"Sirius Black," I cut in. "He's really big and ran away from the pound about a year ago?"

"Yes that's exactly it, have you seen him?" he asked in a very kind way, as if waitting for me to scream and run away. _Well,_ _I can't say that didn't cross my mind. _

"Yes I have." I found myself looking at him up and down studying every inch of him, part of the Auror trainning you do upon meeting someone instantly.He seemed normal, but I stopped at his hands which were cut, when he noticed me staring he quickly pushed them back and hid them from my view under the cloak; I stared at his face, it was also cut as if he had been on a fight very recently... I got to his eyes, they are blue and guarded.

"Nymphadora, could you please let Remus in, he's a good friend of mine and it's rude to leave friends outside." said Sirius. He had come out of the bathroom and was sitting on the sofa staring at Remus and me. I slowly moved away from the door and let him in, he went to sit at a very distant chair.

"Ok, Sirius before anyone else comes here, could you let me go and put on some clothes on? When I come back you can tell me what are you doing here. And I'll decide wether or not to drag you myself to Auror Headquarters."

"Sure thing cus.'" He said, but I sensed that he was also a little nervous.

I went to my room and put on my unmentionables along with something that looked like a skirt and a pink shirt. When I re entered the living room Sirius's eyebrows went into his hair.

"I though you were getting some clothes on you, I can see more that I did when you opened the door."

"When I opened the door you could see nothing I was covered. But it's June and it's hot, so tell me what are you doing here? I don't know if you've heard, but I'm an Auror." Lupin moved, probably to take his wand out. I would like to see if he could beat me.

"Well first let me congratulate you on the un-Black path, and second I'm here to tell you the truth about how Lily and James died, and then if you believe me we'll see."

Sirius explained to me everything that had happened, from the change of plans, to how he escaped from Askaban, to what had happened just a few weeks ago that brought the Dark Lord back from the dead.

"..so cus' do you believe me?" He asked. His voice sounded as if he was afraid that I would curse him right there.

"Of course I believe you cusin." I got and went to him, we hugged each other, he did it so tightly that I was almost out of breath, Remus noticed this and yelled to Sirius .

"Hey Padfoot, let her go before you kill her."

"Sorry," he said, "now the next thing that we have to tell you is that Albus Dumbledore formed a secret Organization years ago when Voldemort was in full power, it's name The Order of the Phoenix and we are recruiting new personel I wanted to know if you wanted to join." _If Albus Dumbledore believes that He Who Must not be Named is back, then I believe him._

"Me, really?" I looked from Sirius to Remus who nodded in aproval, "I would love too."

"Are you sure? You shouldn't agree to something so important without so much as a second thought." It was Remus this time, he had risen from the chair and was looking directly at my eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm an Auror after all, my job is dangerous."

"Facing Death Eaters is nothing like facing petty criminals. Death Eaters mean to do damage and cause pain, no amount of training can prepare you for that." Sirius was looking from me to him, his eyebrows fully raised, but somehow clearly enjoying the show.

"You probably think that because I am young, but let me ask you something. How old were you when you joined the Order?" _I do not like to be underestimated because of my age._  
"We where twenty two." answered Sirius

"Two years younger than me. And don't worry, I know how to take care of myself." Before he could say anything else Sirius interrupted.

"Good now that we are done here we need to go."

"No wait why don't we go out to dinner tonight to celebrate the reunion of family members." _And because now I will not be able to sleep, thanks to that bit of information. _

"Well I'm quite hungry, but you are forgeting that I'm a wanted man."

"Well then you can come as a dog and changeback to your normal self once we are in a private room."

"We?" he asked

"Yes I was hopping Mr. Lupin could acompany us, if he wants to of course." _Not that it will be anything missing if he doesn't._

"He will love to Tonks, and I don't think he'll mind if you call him Remus, would you Moony?"

"Not at all. But how do you plan to get a dog on a restaurant."

"We could say that he's yours because you are partially blind, after what you said about me, I doun't doubt they'll beieve it. We'll go to a muggle restaurant just in case."

"That sounds like a good idea to me, what do you think Remus?"

"Very well."

"Great let me change my hair and you get your cloak off, and we'll be ready to go." I looked at myself in the mirror and changed my pink bubble gum hair to long and brunnet curly hair, when I turned around Remus was staring at me as if I had just fallen out of the sky.

"I'm a metamorphmagi." I said he just nodded and smiled. Best response anyone has given. _He might fall in my good graces yet._

The restaurant was not to far away so we walked (unfortunately I fell and made a total fool of myself in front of Remus while going down the stairs). It is a nice Chinese restaurant very quiet and peaceful. No one whould ever think to look for a wanted criminal here.

"Hi welcome to The Dweling Dragons" said the hostess.  
"Table for three please"

"We don't serve dogs here ma'm." She said eyeing Sirius with some mistrust.

"You see the thing is that my friend thinks that the dog is a real person, he's a little touch in the head you know. I'm trying to prove that he's wrong, so please could you give us a private room."

She looked at Remus and then at Sirius and nodded. Remus was looking at me as if I had suddenly lost my mind, but Sirius was obviously enjoying Himself because after the waitress had taken us to the table and leaved, (being warned that she should knock before entering), he turned normal again and started laughing.

"That was hilarious cus' don't you think so Remus?"

"Why did you change the plan Nymphadora?" asked Remus very seriously. _He seems so infuriating. I'll probably have such a bad relationship with him. _

"Because if she took a good look at you, which she did by the way, and look deep at your eyes she would have notice that you are not blind. You seem to guarded, a blind man shows no expression on his eyes." I said in a very mature voice, so unlike my own. "And please don't call me Nymphadora, call me Tonks, Mr. Lupin." I added

"Well we surely weren't expecting that were we Remus?" Sirius looked at Remus, who was staring intensely at me as if trying to decide if I was fiend or foe. I looked back, my Auror training had taught me not to look at my enemy in the eyes unless they were not gifted in Occlumensy, I don't know if he is but I'm, and I don't like backing down from a challenge."Remus... Are you there? Mooney!!"

"I' ll call you Tonks as long as you call me Remus." He said, not paying attention to Sirius

"Okay ..."

"Well this should be a very interesting night." said Sirius

We had a very good time. Remus and Sirius told me about their years at Hogwarts and we had a good laugh, specially wen the waitress came in and found Sirius plate with knive and fork dirty on them and Sirius cleaning his face, in dog form, with a napkin.

"I stand corrected," I told the waitress as she was picking them up with a fritghtfull look on her face, "this dog is almost human." Sirius very generously paid the bills and we went back to my appartmentto get their stuff. Remus managed to fal into my good graces after all, perhaps someday we'll be good friends and look at this meeting and laugh.

"Remember cus' next Monday night at 8:00pm on 12 Grimauld place..."

"And don't tell anyone I know, I know."

"Well good bye then."

"Goodbye, nice to meet you Remus."

"Nice to meet you too Nymphadora."

* * *

"So... why did you attack my cousin Remus?" Asked Sirius the moment they were back in Grimmauld Place.

"What are you talking about?" Said Remus not taking his eyes of the book he was currently reading.

"Don't play innocent with me. Why did you have to act so serious and try to scare her away?"

"Because she seems to young for us to get her involve in this. You do realize she could come face to face with some nasty Death Eaters?"

"Of course I do, but she's an Auror. Besides Moody himself said she would be a good asset to the Order, especially since she is a metamorph. And she's half a Black so she's bound to be stubborn and reliable, when she puts her mind to it." Said Sirius, with more than a hint of pride.

"I won't deny that. Never saw someone chase after a girl more than you, except maybe James."

"Poor Lily, had to dodge him everywhere she went."

"I felt sorry for her," answerED Remus, with a sad smile on his face.

"So, what did you really think about my cousin?"

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. The Order of the Phoenix

_**Disclaimer: Once again, nothing recognizable belongs to me.**_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: The Order of the Phoenix_

It had been one week since my cousin had come to my house and offered me to join the Order of the Phoenix. I'm sure he did this to get to see me again, that because of his actual desire for me to join the Order and fight The Dark Lord. But I'm not complainning, I get to actually get to know my cousin... It was now Monday at 7:57pm and I still hadn't left work. _I still have time._

I hadn't even noticed the hour until it was 7:59pm. I quickly left my desk and said goodbye as I went running to a place were I could apparate.  
I reached my apartment and quickly got to the shower, (I had been a terrible accident with some dungboms and ink so I was both stinky and covered with ink everywhere, _And I do mean everywhere_), when I had finished cleaning myself and saw the clock, it was 8:15pm.

"Oh great I'm late!" I yelled to no one in particular quickly putting ong a pair of blue faded jeans and a pink top, and matching my hair to the top.

Halfway out the door I noticed I had no shoes on, so had to go back to get some on... "Accio black boots" "Accio socks" at those two simple commands my closet door and my top drawer opened; leaving my flat a mess. _Well, more of the mess it already was. _I went to the darkest alley I could find (got my socks and boots on) and quickly apparated to Sirius house.

I had plan to apparate on the front door but I didn't quite land on the floor, instead I landed right on top of a man with blue eyes and about 11 inches taller than me, that's right I landed on top of Remus Lupin. It was now 8:30.

"Ouch, I'm sorry Remus I was running late and I really should have apparated at the street, I'm sorry." I said as I tried to get up and away from under him where I had landed after we rolled over on my so gracious apparition.

"Don't worry Nymphadora, how could you imagine that someone could be entering at that same moment," he added with a smile on his face.

"It's Tonks. Are you laughing at me? Because let me tell you I'm usually very graceful in my ways."

"I could see that since you dropped the glass of water ten times in the restaurant."

"I was surprise to see my cousin after such a long time."

"And you almost falling when leaving your apartment, was that also nervousness?"

"Oh shut up and get off me." I had stopped trying to get away from him when he started smiling, it was a pretty smile, all his teeth were white_ Unlike so many other mens._

"Yes please get off her Remus before I forget that you are my friend and I star kicking your sorry arse for getting frisky with my cousin." said Sirius in a voice that clearly meant he was more amused that angry. So I decided to follow the game.

"Oh cousin it was so horrible I apparated here and he grabbed me, I though it was just to say hi, but then he threw me to ground and oh... Thank Merlin you appeared." I said with a face of a poor manhandeled woman, that I had learned to use a long time ago... Remus jumped off landing three feet away from me.

"You did what!!!," said Sirius with a face that could have made any other man pee on his pants. _He's not hlaf a bad actor, must be a Black thing. _"How dare you get frisky with my cousin!"

"That is not true Sirius. Nymphadora simply landed on top off me. I didn't do anything." The look on his face was worth a 100 galleons. Suddenly Sirius and I started laughing . Really hard and Remus just looked at us and said. "You two need professional help and fast.."

"Oh come on Remus it was just a joke. If it was true I personally would have kicked your arse with no need from Sirius. Right cus'." I said still laughing.

"That's right and I would not be too happy, and after she finished with you I would have taken up were she left."

"Good to know. But don't worry Tonks you are not..." He stepped to where I was, and dragged me to my feet. I was about to fall face first but I hold got my hands around his neck. Distantly I heard Sirius calling.

"Hey Remus snap out of it," said Sirius looking oddly at him.

"...my type." Remus finished as I stood straight and murmured a 'thanks'.

"Hey, shouldn't we go inside I believe they should be waiting for us." I said.

"Yeah lets go," said Sirius. "Coming Remus?"

"Yeah "

They both entered the house closely followed by me, after closing the door I tripped over an umbrella stand and fell face first to the ground, making a lot of noise and tearing open a curtain on my way down .

"BLOOD TRAITORS! HALF BREEDS! MUD BLOODS! DISHONORING THE PROUD HOUSE OF BLACK! HOW WOULD MY HUSBAND REACT IF HE SAW THIS!"

"Ah Tonks glad to see that you have meet my dear mother."

"That is your Mum?"

"Yeah don't you just love her"

"Where you still nervous Nymphadora? Or are your delicate ways leaving you?" Said Remus with a grin.

"It's Tonks, Mr. Lupin" I said very embarased, _I don't know why, I should be used to it by now,_ but walking faster after Sirius, with him still laughing after me. _I am starting to dislike him, again._

"You are pathetic did you know." I told him before we went in, that seemed to shut him up... We sat on a very round table that reminded me of Arthur and his Knights, with Sirius at one side and Mad Eye at the other. Remus sat on Sirus's other side not looking at me since our little talk, fortunately the meeting was not started, it was almost 9:00pm

"How come it hasn't started yet Sirius?"

"I told you to be here an hour before, I knew you'll be running late, its something that hasn't change in you. You take too long to get ready, even as a kid you where always late for a simple walk in the park."

"Very funny, and thanks I could not take a you are late speech again right now." After I finished Albus Dumbledore came in and, after greeting us, he started the meeting.

"I'm glad to see that the old members answer my summons, and I'm also happy to see new faces. As you may all know the Order of the Phoenix was founded the last time that Lord Voldemort started his campaign of terror, now he has come back and we need as much help as we can from everyone."First of all I would like to introduce our new members starting with Bill and Charlie Weasley they are both sons of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Bill works at Gringots and Charley at Romania with dragons, next we have Nymphadora Tonks she's an Auror, a metamorphmagi and Sirius Black cousin, " he added this (with a mischevious glint on his eyes) when he saw two guys waving at me, this immediately made them stop and Sirius laugh.

"This is William Green and his sister Delila Green. Those two charming young gentle men are Andrew and Jake Thompson, Kingsley Shacklebot ... Well those are all the new members to them welcome and to the old ones good to see you back. From the old members we have Minerva Mc Gonaggal, Filius Flickwick and Severus Sanape all of whom are teachers at Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley who works in the Ministry of Magic and his wife Molly Weasley; Mad Eye Moody, ex-Auror..., Sirius Black who escaped from Azkaban a year ago and his friend Remus Lupin, ex Professor at Hogwarts."Let me warn you that once you are in the Order you are going to accept any other member no matter who they are, I want no discriminating because of what one is and that includes muggleborns and half breeds, as some people like to call them." At this I saw Remus move on his chair uncomfortably but I didn't pay it much attention. After the introductions where made, he explained what had actually happened in the Tri Wizard tournament, and how He-Who-Must-Not-be Named came back to life.

"Very well then see you next week, Wednesday right here at 9:00pm and a word of caution you must tell no one of this reunions."

With that he finished his speech and dismissed us. Sirius, Remus and I went to the kitchen as the rest of the Order left. Bill came and said hi to me, but left quickly because his family was waiting for him. So after at least half an hour Remus, Sirius and I were the last left alone, we were talking about the people in the Order when Remus who had been very quiet suddenly spoke.

"Tonks can I ask you something?" He said in a voice that left no room for games.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"What do you think about werewolves?"

"What do you mean what do I think about them?"

"You know do you consider them dangerous blood thirsty criminals, or do you think they deserve a chance?"

I was quiet for some time. This is something I have never asked myself... Situations always just seemed to come at me, I've never actually thought about it... I have seen what werewolves can do to people when they don't drink the Wolfsbane Potion, but I also know that the are still people. I can sense that he is extremely nervous, really I don't know why.

"You don't have to answer that was a stupid question" Somehow I got the feeling he seemed terrified that I would say that I despised werewolves, and that they should burn in the stake.

"No it wasn't I just never thought about it... I think that werewolves have been discriminated over the centuries; I believe that they are not evil and that they have no control over their actions... But I also know that there are some werewolves who place themselves close to victims, especially children, during the full moon and attack them. That kind of people who abuse of others in such a way, those should be burn on a stake. The rest of the werewolves I have no problem with."

"So what you are saying is that you don't care if someone is a werewolf as long as they…?" asked Sirius.

"Don't hurt anyone intentionally when they transform on the full moon."

After that Remus seemed to be on a much better mood and joined the conversation.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	3. Teassing and questions

_**Disclaimer: If you still think that anything on this stiry belongs to me, you have sirius problems. **_

_

* * *

_

Chapter tree: Teasing and questions____

We'd been talking and laughing for hours. All in all it was a good night and I'm so tired, it's probably past midnight and I have to be at work at 7:00am sharp. _Work sucks! I don't want to leave; I am actually having a good time_. Suddenly I had an idea…_A wonderful, awful idea._ I saw Sirius reach for another glass of firewisky and not wanting to see him get drunk I quickly asked. 

"Hey, Sirius, can I stay here for the night? It's late, and I don't want to go to my flat. Could I stay here with you please?" I said, using my best innocent face.

"You want to stay on a house with a wanted killer who's on the loose and could be crazy?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"I rather have you be the one, my dear cousin, who attacked me because I know your weak points, that some crazy muggle on the street with a gun." I said in the same tone.

"Well then it's settled; it's good you stayed because Remus is also staying and it would be weird to see two men under the same roof."

"My dear friend I would rather cut my hands that touch you."

"Oh Remus why do you hurt me so," said Sirius mimicking a woman's hurt voice.

"You know Remus," I started. "You should never deny something, because you never know who could end up with whom in the future."

"Do you see my darling, even my cousin agrees, she wouldn't mind seeing us together." Added Sirius closing and opening his eyes in a seductive manner.

"No I won't mind, as long as I don't get a glimpse of any action." With that Sirius and I started to laugh.

"You two are in serious need of professional health and you better get it quick."

"Okay enough for one night, does anyone mind showing me where I could sleep?" I said, and when no one moved I added. "You know, Remus, if I were you I wouldn't stay for too long in Sirius's way I think he's batting his eye lashes at you." Remus got up signaling me to follow him.

"You know you were playing a very dangerous game back there; what would you do if Sirius and I had done something nasty in front of you?" He said.

"Well then I would have kicked your arse to next week and him, well he was in Azkaban for 12 years it must have affected him somehow."

I said, we started walking up the stairs, once on he second landing he took me to a room with blue walls and a four poster bed in the middle. It was bare; except for an armoire on the side (next to a huge window) and a door, which I discovered leads to a private bathroom. He stood on the door way while I inspected the room and once I was finished said.

"I hope you don't find anything in here that might try to bite you, but if you do, think that you'll only be here for one night."

"Just for tonight? Why, are you kicking me out of my cousins house? Hum maybe something really is going on here."

"Don't worry if there was to be any action' between two people on this house you won't see me as one of them."

"Come on you are telling me that you don't have a girlfriend?"

"No I don't." He said on a rather sad voice.

"Wife?" I refuse to believe that he's still single.

"No."

"Significant other?" Then, thinking of Bill, I added. "Bed partner?"

"No and no." He said, again his voice had a hint of sadness.

"And I thought that you were the family type."

"What do you mean 'the family type'?"

"You know when I first saw you I thought that you were married with a bunch of children and a house on the country side."

"That would be what I want to have, not what I have."

"And why don't you do something to get it if you want it go for it."

"Not possible." Again that sad tone.

"Well that is your choice ultimately, but my advice to you is to go for it. I know that if I wanted something, I would fight until I get it."

He just stood there watching me and for a moment. This time give him a searching look, he's not ugly, actually he's handsome on a sort of older man way. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend, at least. _He doesn't look like Sirius, but I'm sure that even he can charm a woman… He has nice lips…_I felt this sudden urge to kiss him, don't know from where it came, but I know that it was there telling me to go for it. I decided not to when I saw Sirius move behind him.

"What do you want Sirius?" I asked, this apparently snapped Remus out of the trance we were in.

"Just to check on you two, did you know that you guys were staring at each other for about five minutes without moving? That is longer that anyone has ever stood still!"

"You just think that because you could never stay still, you move more than a snitch."

"That my little cus' is what has kept me alive for so long."

"Well then keep doing it; please tap dance if you will. But don't come crying to me if you fall face first."

"No little cousin the privilege of falling face first every single day of the week is yours and yours alone. I would never take that away from you."

"Ja Ja so funny, really join a circus, you are a truly good comedian. Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep it was not an easy day for me." I went and hugged and kissed Sirius on the cheek and the kissed Remus (on the cheek), said my good nights and went to sleep.

"Oh and if I hear any strange noises coming out of any room and I see you two, too friendly on it I'm out of here."

"Oh shot up Tonks ."

"Don't worry I won't hold you against it, after all you were in Azkaban for 12 years it must have affected you some how."

"You take it back or I'm going to make you sorry." said Sirius crossing his arms

"Oh really what are you going to do if I don't take it back?"

"Take it back, I'm warning you Nymphadora."

"No."

"Okay you asked for it."

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over his shoulder, like he did when I was a little girl. I handed Remus both our wands and mouthed **"You'll see."** When I saw his questioning face… After telling me to take it back my commment once again, Sirius took me to the bed and threw me in it, proceeding to tickle me. This is one of the things I'll add to the list of things in which Sirius hasn't changed, he used to do this to me when I was a little girl and much easier to carry.

I missed those times for a while after he was taken to Azkaban, but when I realized what he had done (or what Pettigrew had done) I purposely forgot it. Now that I know the truth, I want to spend as much time with him as possible and be as close to him as I am with my other cousins.

"Say it come on." I really can't take this kind of torture for much longer.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry now please stop, please stop."

"That always works," said Sirius. Leaving me on the bed laughing.

"Hey Remus my wand please." I managed to say between my breaths.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Good night."

"Good night, Nymphadora." They said in unison

"It's Tonks." I corrected, but they had already closed the door. _Stupid gits. _

* * *

"Are you coming Remus?"

"What was that all about?"

"That? I had to teach her some respect for her superiors." Added Sirius with an air of importance around him.

"If you say so."

"Hey Remus," said Sirius as they entered the kitchen and where safe of not being over heard. "Why did you ask Tonks what she thought about werewolves?"

"I just wanted to know." This received a knowing look from Sirius.

"You are afraid she would reject you once she learns the truth about you." Remus was silent a moment so Sirius added. "She's not like that Remus, she won't care if you turn into a wolf every month as long as you are a good person when you can control your emotions, you heard her."

"Still it's one thing to say something when you don't know and another to react to something you know."

"Don't worry she's a good girl she won't care." Added Sirius, trying to be optimistic.

"I hope you are right I'm starting to grow fond of her."

"I'm right you'll see. So, are you up for a Chess match." Said Sirius rubbing his hands together

"I'm not sure."

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you. Besides we both know that I'm the best Chess player."

"Okay, let us see how good you are. No holding back."

"Deal."

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_AN:_**

**_Those little messages you leave by pressing the Review button, are always apreciated._**

**__**

**_Phoenix_**


	4. Work as an Auror

_**Disclaimer: To all the little muggles out there,**_

_** And all others who dare.**_

_** A word of caution I give yee**_

**_ None of it belongs to me._****_(Except for this rime)_**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Working as an Auror 

That night I couldn't quite sleep for two bery important reasons: because it was a very hard bed and because I was so trilled to be a member of the Order. I was actually going to fight against Dark Wizards, not that my job requires anything else, but this feels totally different. The next morning as I woke up a great idea came into my mind so I went to the bathroom washed my face and mouth and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some coffee and breakfast, as I walked in I saw my lovely cousin talking to Remus on a very low tone.

"Wotcher Remus, Sirius." I said in the loudest tone possible, they jumped away from each other.

"Hey cus' don't you know it's a bad idea to startle a Marauder?"

"Talking pretty close aren't you? And if there is something I know is that when you do that to someone it usually means trouble... I should know you where the reason I got punished so many times."

"Oh come on don't be so dramatic, it wasn't that bad."

"Oh really may I remind you."

"This is easy Tonks," I said, transforming myself to an exact replica of him about 14 years ago. "The idea is simply to tie a rope to your feet and then jump of a bridge... I've seen muggles do it!"

Changing myself to a much younger girl with curly purple hair "Are you sure Sirius. It's not very dangerous to jump of a 20000 feet above ground bridge?"

"Hey, you didn't say tha!" interrupted Sirius

"Don't interrupt me, I'm telling the story to Remus; now where did I stop? Oh yeah Sirius turn."

I changed back to him, "No its actually a lot of fun and don't worry your mum won't ground you."  
Change back to me as a little girl, "Oh I don't know, I don't think I want to. No I don't, let me down."  
Change back to Sirius, "You want to go down don't you, oh okay."  
Change back to me as a little girl, "Thank you Sirius."  
Change to Sirius "Oh don't thank me, yet." And with a movement of my wand an image of a girl being trown of a bridge appeared. The poor thing was screaming like a maniac. Now changing to my actual self added,

"And he pushed me. Do you have any idea of how that feels Sirius Black? Have you ever done it? Did it occur to you that I could get killed?" I said this on just a little blow of breath and really fast and soon they were both laughing their arses out. This got me really mad,

"Why are you laughing ?! That is not funny... oh stop laughing." This did nothing only make them laugh even louder, if that was even possible. "Fine you called for it. AGUAMENTTI!" I said pointing my wand at them, out of it came a big shot of water that hit them both strait in the chest.

"Now you did it little cousin you asked for it, Remus you grab the hands and I grab the feet."

"Whatever you say Padfoot."

They both started to go around the table to where I was standing, now laughing at them because they are so wet they look like puppies, soaked puppies, with all their hair pressed to their forehead. It wasn't that good because Remus shirt was so wet it let me get a good idea of what lies under there. _It looks good._  
When I finally realized what they were going to do it was too late. Before I could even react Remus conjured some ropes and they tide me to the table.I couldn't move.

"Hey what are you two doing?" I said, trying to shrink my wrist. _The idiots didn't charm the ropes. _

"Oh nothing cus' just the ordinary questioning." _That can only mean trouble for me. _

"Yeah nothing to painful just some questions I'm sure you won't mind." Said Remus, sitting on a chair to my left.

"It all depends how you ask and who asks."

_It is no problem for me to be questioned by_ _Remus._ _The guy is hot! I wouldn't mind feeling those muscles...what? Whoa, hold on to many thoughts on him. He's my cousin's best friend! My libido should have learn by now not to do that, my thoughts are not those of a nice girl. Infact I'm sure that if my Grandmama could hear them I would be in front of a Priest right now. _

"Hey Remus if you let me out I can tell you some things that you don't know about Sirius." _Time to start blackmailing. _

"Don't listen to her Moony," said Sirius quickly, too quickly and Remus took notice.

"Come on Remus. You can't honestly tell me that you don't want to know who was the first girl that my cus' here kissed." This seemed to call to his attention

"Tell me, I'm officially intrigued now."

"Oh come on Moony she's lying she doesn't know; she wasn't even at Hogwarts then."

"But Padfoot, I thought that you had kissed a lot of girls before going to Hogwarts. I remember you used to brag about it."

"Caught in your own lye aren't you cus'." I said suppressing my laughter. "Well it's not all a lie, he had kissed before Hogwarts." Sirius gave me a searching look, and after realizing that I would tell let me go.

"You know I could have gotten out of there if I wanted to."

"No you couldn't."

"Oh yes I could, remember that I am a metamorphmagus, I can change the size of my wrist."

"So you were blackmailing me." He added aghast.

"Yes I was, how did you like it?"

"Not as much as you are going to like this, AGUAMENTI!" I got wet, not just a little. I was soaked from top to bottom, I had water everywhere. And my white shirt crystal clear. _Stupid Sirius, now it looks as if I was in a wet tshirt contest. _

"Why did you do that for?"

"To teach you a lesson."

"Fine then, Windgardium Leviosa," he was floating in the air and then I threw him on a chair on the living room.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"PROTEGO!" The spell bounced off and the next thing that came to my mind was 'levicorpus'. Next thing you know Sirius is floating upside down and Remus and I are rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Let me down before I die, Tonks"

"Sorry cus'" I said and dropped him and before he could send the same spell my way I said, "Expeliarmus." not being able to block it his wand came to my hand. "Now, we are going to have a talk like normal people."

"You? Normal? Oh cousin what has the Auror work done to your brain?"

"Oh shut up. Listen, I was thinking that maybe I could stay here with you. For the Order meetings, so I won't be late or fall under anyone when I come." I added looking at Remus, he raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure you would want to move here to this grim place? You don't have too, you know," he said looking very depressed.

"I know, but it's not going to be so grim around here with me and that you can't deny. Besides I feel very lonely at home."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey if you don't want me to just say so and I'll go, but stop asking me that."

"I will love it if you stayed here."

"Good then I'll go and pack some things and come back after work." I handed him the wand back... I went to my flat, packed some clothes and went to work.

* * *

"What do you think about it, Remus?"

"About what?"

"About her staying here."

"It's a good idea."

Sirius stared at him, he was still looking transfixed at the spot were she had just been not even bothering to look at Sirius when he was talking to him. Trying to think about what could have gotten Remus in such a mood… Then his cousin's wet top came to his head and he knew exactly what Remus was so shocked for. _Poor man, he never was good with the ladies, like me. _

"My cousin has a nice shape doesn't she?" asked Sirius with a grin on his face.

"Oh, what? I couldn't tell." Answered Remus, now comming back to reality

"Really because I may be wrong but I could swear that you were just staring at her before she leaved, and you were not staring at her face exactly."

"Ok fine I admitt it she looked very nice.

"Yes she did," then added to himself. _"Remus, I wonder what my cousin could do to you." _

* * *

After about an hour in the office I received a letter from Kingsley. Usually this only happens when I've done something wrong, but I'm sure that I have not done anything, recently… But reading the letter further I took a calming breath. Apparently he wanted to discuss a new case that was being assigned to me. I didn't know much except that it involved werewolves, kids and some dead Aurors.

"Auror Tonks good to see you," he said a little to happy and enthusiastic. _I don't think I'm going to like this. _

"Thanks, what did you want to see me for?" _Let's give the Autor the bennefit of the doubt. _

"You know the case on the werewolves attacks ?" _He doesn't deserve it._

"Only rumors, that the one responsible for the biting is a man called Fenrir Greyback, that he is a werewolf and that if piss … offend him in some way you will find yourself or a close family member dead or transformed into a werewolf." _Okay, so maybe I listen to the grape vine more than necessary, but only on this cases, when I could potentially be send after a lunatic who enjoys the taste of blood. _

"That is a very accurate rumor Ms. Tonks and I'm afraid to say that its all true and that we have another dead Auror on the case, so now it will be assigned to you."

"You really appreciate me don't you." I said a little sarcastic.

"Apparently Greyback has been offended by someone else and has already send the warning," he continued not paying attention to my sarcastic comment. "I'm going to give you the files on the case , you ask if you need any help at all."

"Who has he gone against now?"

"Carl Vane and his targets are his muggle wife and their son Adam, who's about five years." He handed me a picture of the family.

"Okay then I'll need pictures of the victims, both while dead and alive, all the information I can get on werewolves, the name of the places where the victims were killed, why they were killed and any other attack around the area that resembles an animal close to the time of these peoples murderers."

"You are a highly efficient Auror Tonks, the other people that I had asked to do this didn't even ask for half the things that you did."

"Well I'm clumsy but not stupid and I like to do an efficient job."

"Good then you are dismissed."

After that I got the files on all the murder victims, went to the library and got out some of the most recent volumes on werewolves that I could find, thus resulting on various trips from the Ministry to my apartment. _All that because I forgot I could do a simple 'reducto'. What king of witch does that?_ I finished packing and apparated to Sirus's house front steps and walked directly to my room to dump the clothes on my bed. No one noticed that I was there, so I went to the kitchen and since there was no one there either went back to my flat to get the paper work that was left behind.

When I came back to the house I went directly to the kitchen where now both Remus and Sirius were. Being covered by a mountain of books, and having a mouth full of paper work, I didn't see where I was going and couldn't ask for help. This caused me to lose my balance and so, once again, I fell on my arse. At my curses Remus and Sirius stopped talking and came to help me.

"Are you alright Tonks?" asked Remus

"I'm fine, just fell again, I swear I don't know how I don't have a serious injury yet."

"Here let me help you," he said and in one quick motion I was on my feet again.

This time I knew to expect his added strength and so held to his shoulders. Fortunately for me, I have made a compromise with my emotions, it has been established that we both know that Remus is hot, but we also know that to be able to work with him any emotional feelings should be kept at bay. Sirius, always being the pain in the arse, broke the silence.

"Moony that's the second time in twelve hours that you've been so close, too close to my cousin. I'll have to keep an eye on you two, remember my house my rules."

"Oh shut up Sirius, thanks Remus," I said the first part in mock anger and the last part slightly flushed then added. "So I guess that means no boyfriends allowed?"

"No it means that you are allowed to bring a guy as long as he has a very nice sister."

"You are sick you know." _He's starting to sound redundant. _"So what's this about?" asked Remus helping me get the files in order, looking at the pictures and suddenly turning pale.

"A new case that they've given me."

"On werewolves?" Asked Sirius, or more like screamed - at - me - Sirius

"Yes but actually on just one of them. His name is Fenrir Greyback and he likes to turn little kids into werewolves when their parents have pissed him off. So far he's killed 5 aurors, 4 kids, and run away with barely a scratch."

"And why where you assigned to this case, couldn't they find someone else?" asked Remus

"I guessed they could give the case to someone else, but given the fact that I'm the only metamorphmagus in the Aurors Headquarters I don't think there is much of a choice."

"What do you mean?" They asked at the same time.

"The only way that he could be caught is if there is an Auror there when he attacks and given my amazing ability to morph my body I'm guessing I'm going behind enemy lines."

"What, are you crazy?!" They yelled in unison again

"Hey no need to yell I'm here, and no I'm not crazy it's my work."

"But they can surely find someone else," said Sirius looking at the pictures and turning them away.

"Yes they can probably find someone else to study the case but not to risk his life to save others, most of the Aurors are old, I'm the first person to work in the field they've recruited in two years. Those who where in my class are still on probation."

"But Tonks don't you know that he can kill you once he transforms?" Asked Remus, not looking at the pictures anymore

"Remus, I'm young not stupid, okay?"

"I still don't think it's a good idea." said Sirius

"Well since you are not my boss there is nothing you can do, but help me find something that could help me." did I just make a pun?

"I don't know cus'."

"Oh come on. Listen the full moon was just last week that leaves me with a month to find him; but any way I'm going to talk to Kingsley about plan B."

"But, you don't know that werewolves have a keen sense of smell you would have to live in the house for about a week without the presence of the person you are going to impersonate to leave a powerful enough imprint of your smell, to fool him into thinking that you've been there always," said Remus, in a very Professorish voice.

"See Sirius if you would help me instead of just arguing I could find a way to trace him before the full moon but I still think that I should change places with his wife."

"Okay fine we'll help you. In fact I think Moony here can help you much better that I can."

"Really, why?" I said curiosity taking the better of me.

"He's kind of the werewolf expert if you must know," said Sirius. Remus shot him a warning glance to which I paid no attention.

"So Remus do you think you could help me?"

"It depends on how you answer my question."

"Okay then ask away."

"If you don't find the werewolf at least two weeks before the full moon, what are you going to do?"

I didn't answer right away instead started searching for a picture of the family that was now being threaten. When I found it I looked at it, in all that time Remus and Sirius where just looking at me. So after studying the picture I gave it to them.

"This is the most recent family." they both looked at the picture and then at me, now looking exactly like the woman on the picture. "Does that answer your question, Remus?" He looked at me for a while just staring at me. Then broke the silence.

"Why would you do that?" He said, with a disbelieving tone on his voice.

"Because that little boy is only five years old, and I don't want to see him dead or having even to taste the Wolfbane potion once in his life. I think that is why Kingsley asked me to take this case too, he knows I'll go to any lengths to save a child's life."

"Okay then we'll help you but we'll start tomorrow, now we eat." said Sirius,before Remus could ask anything else. And for that I thank my cousin.

"Okay, so what's for dinner?" I asked taking the files and the books to a stool on the other side of the room.

"Spaghetti with meatballs." answered Sirius

"Oh we are going Italian tonight."

During the rest of the night Sirius asked me more about my years in Hogwarts, he was amazed that I was able to find half of the secret passages. Of course, as I explained to them, I wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for the Marauders Map. We kept talking up to midnight, and I was so tired I had to go to bed. I went directly to my bedroom and without even unpacking threw myself into my bed and drifted to sleep.  
"Good night cus', goodnight Remus and thanks again." and with that I directly to my bedroom, and without even unpacking threw myself into my bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sirius and Remus waited until they were sure that Tonks was sleeping when Sirius broke the silence.

"My cousin seems to be really into this new assignment."

"Yes she does." Sirius knew that these kind of short answers from Remus only meant he was more troubled than he let on.

"Never really saw her working as an Auror, but apparently she's really dedicated."

"Makes you wish that here were Auror's like that 30 years ago."

"Oh cheer up Moony. As you can see the same thing is not going to happen to that little kid."

"Yeah, your cousin really is something." Sirius looked at him and thought to himself that maybe Tonks was going to be able to get Remus out of his misery.

"Yes she is, she's clumsy but also very dedicated. Even Moddy said so," he answered.

After half an hour they both went to sleep Sirius fell asleep almost immediately but Remus just fell in the bed and stared at the ceiling his mind on the day, when he was 5 years old, and got bitten by a werewolf.

* * *

**AN:**

**No, she doesn't know he's a werewolf. Yet.**

**Anyway, reviews, comments and flames are welcomed.**

**Phoenix Nephthys**


	5. Lisa Carter

_**Disclaimer: A word of caution to those who dare,**_

**_And also for those who care._**

**_All that you read just popped into my mind_**

**_Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling._**

**_(Though the rime is mine.)_**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Lisa Carter 

The next morning I woke up to the delicious smell of eggs, bacon and coffee._ I can get used to this_. I went to the bathroom took a shower and washed my mouth, went to my room and put on short pants and a red top, my hair was black and long, and my eyes a deep purple colour. I went downstairs and found Molly Weasley in the kitchen preparing breakfast, and Sirius and Remus deep on a conversation again on a corner of the room.

"Wotcher Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley." I said this very quickly and with a grin on my face.

"Oh come on dear you know you can call me Molly." _To call Mrs. Weasley, Molly? That'll be like calling Mom, Andromeda._

"Yeah, I guess I could." _If it makes her happy._

"Don't worry Dear, after all you and Bill were the best of friends in Hogwarts, who knows maybe some day you'll be my daughter in law." The hopeful look on her face is quite pleasing, even when I know there is no way it's happening.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mrs... Molly, but I think that Bill and I are only meant to be friends, and isn't he on friendly terms with Fleur Delacour?"

"Yes you are right," she said, sounding most displeased. "Now sit and enjoy some breakfast."

"I will totaly love that." Moving my gazed from her I found Remus and Sirius looking at me. "What are you too looking at?" I asked, as I saw a _"You are not going out like that."_ look on Sirius face.

"Are you going to work in that?" Asked Remus, Sirius turned his attention from me to his friend, and back again; with a smile forming slowly on his lips.

"No I'm not. When they assign me cases they know I like to work in private so I can concentrate better, dress more comfortable and not distract anyone. Like I apparently did to you guys." I said this and, immediately, Sirius began laughing.

"Oh cus' thank you for taking the words out of my mouth. But you must excuse my dear friend Moony, women don't usually present themselves at 7:00am in almost no clothing," and then added on a serious tone. "And I just have to say, you are not going out like that."

"I'm wearing something Sirius, as you can see I have clothes on. And… " We were interrupted by Molly, who apparently new a battle of the wills was about to occur.

"And what is this new assignment on Tonks, if I may know?"

"It's on Fenrir Greyback." I said taking the eggs and bacon she offered.

"The werewolf, Fenrir Greyback?" She said on a worried motherly tone.

"The same. Apparently he's been acting more aggressively since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to life again."

"So you think that they are on friendly terms?" Asked Remus.

"If my suspicions are correct yes. If I'm not mistaken the werewolves were promised equal rights, and free hunting rights every full moon the last time Old Sack of Bones was working." Sirus choocked on his tea when he heard the nickname I gave him.

"You are not mistaken he did promise that, along with handing them anyone who was to much trouble for his plans," said Remus sadly.

"What do you mean with equal rights Tonks?" Asked Mrs.Weasley, "I knew of the moon thing…"

"You know equal job opportunities, no record to have their name on just like any other wizard.…. Oh Molly this is delicious."

"Are you against that Tonks?" Asked Lupin in a defensive tone. I just looked at him, his mood has changed so suddenly as if I had offended him on some way.

"No Remus, I have nothing against werewolves leading a normal life. I don't believe they are any different from us, they just have a furry little problem every full moon. What I'm against is giving them free hunting permission every full moon, that is a big mistake."

"So what should they do to them on the full moon, just lock them up on a cage and throw the key away until the full moon is over." Said Remus annoyed, Sirius threw a worried glance his way

"No, what they should do is provide them all with Wolfsbane potion every month, so that the transformations aren't as cruel as they normally are." I said in the same tone.

"How do you know how a werewolf transformation goes Tonks?" Asked Sirius, trying to change the subject.

"I had a very good friend who was a werewolf, she died a year ago a muggle shoot her... But anyway, I once found her during the full moon, she hadn't drunk the Wolfsbane potion because she had no money to buy the ingredients. She hadn't told me anything because she was afraid I would turn her away, just like the rest of society. I had to stupefy her so she wouldn't inflict damage upon herself, or bite me." Remus was looking intensely at me as if trying to figure out if I was lying or not.

"What did she do when she found out you knew?" Asked Sirius looking at me the same way.

"She tried to hide from me, which was no good given the fact that I was still on her flat when the sun rose. I explained that I was still her friend no matter what happened to her, or what she became on the full moon. We moved in together and arranged that as long as she helped me keep the flat clean it woudn't matter if she was late on her share of rent. I bought the ingredients for the potion every month..." My eyes had filled up with tears as I remembered her. Molly, Sirius and Remus were still looking at me so I got up to go.

"So as you can see Remus I have nothing against werewolves so stop asking stupid questions. I'm going to take a walk, thanks for the breakfast Molly." I exited just when the first tears were leaving my eyes and dissaparated.

* * *

"Remus does she know?" They had been quiet since Tonks had left, and Mrs. Weasley broke the silence. 

"No she doesn't," he answered.

"I think that after this she has even more of a right to know Remus," added Sirius. "That sounds just like what we did with you, except that she isn't an animagus."

"I will tell her don't worry about that Sirius, but not now. After this is all over I'll tell her." His mind was still working, trying to process this new information. _Could she truly had done that?_ No one who looked at her could know that side of her. She looked more like the naive type, but evidently she was not.

"Who could have thought that Tonks will be like that? So responsible and mature. She doesn't look the type."

"You didn't see Tonks grow up Sirius, how could you know that she is that way? I've known her since before she and Bill started school together. Let me tell you, she is a very brave woman and a very loyal friend. I wish Bill was on friendly terms with her instead of Fleur."

Remus and Sirius looked at her. They knew Tonks to be a good person (she had, after all, joined to fight against Dark Wizards both at her work and free time), but neither had thought her capable of that, (being so joyful and looking so naïve at the sight of everything so evil that was around them). Molly left five minutes after Tonks to make lunch for her husband and children.

After they were left alone they quickly got into talking about Quiditch, politics, Harry and, after 2 hours had gone by, they started to get worried about Tonks. And seeing the state on which she left they had even more reason to worry.

"Where do you think she went its been 2 hours already," said Sirius on a worried tone.

"Maybe she is still walking?" Answered Remus, still he knew something bad could have happened to her. If something had happened, he and his stupid questions were to blame. _Why couldn't he wait and see if he could ask her later on... but no he had to press the subject on her._

"I say we go looking for her," said Sirius. Lupin nodded and went to the  
front door. They decided to check her flat first, then go around the city. Sirius, considering that he could transform into a dog, had all his senses on finding her, as did Remus.

After an hour of searching and as we were passing through a cemetery and her scent a mixture of strawberries and apples. Sirius and I looked at each other and then at the cemetery. _How could we forget to search there? _

When we entered we heard cries, but that was nothing new, considering the place we were in. After walking some more we saw a woman with short pants and long black hair, she was crying intensely on a tomb with the name Lisa Carter on top. We went there and comforted her… That's when she told us what Greyback had done to her friend.  
I suddenly thought that her efforts on getting Greyback would just be for revenge, for what he had done to her friend, but then she spoke of the child. And I realized that she was more preoccupied with his fate that gaining revenge, this made my heart beat faster. After that we went back to Number Twelve Grimmauld place.

* * *

After I left the house I went directly to the cemetery to Lisa's tomb. My mind flew directly to the day she had died. It had been such a nice day, we were shopping, having the full moon just passed. We went to our favorite muggle mall, and were looking around when a man entered and pointed a gun at us, there were police men on the store… 

"**_Lower your weapon sir and let the hostages go," said one of the police men._**_**  
**__**  
**_**_"Give me the money and a car and I will let them go."_**__

**_This had gone on for about half an hour when the police decided to give him the car. I could have easily unarmed him but my wand was on the flat, and my hand to and combat skills were no match for a gun. Neither of us had a wand, we had agreed that the temptation to do something, to a specially annoying muggle, could be to great for us to overcome. So we just stood there waiting for it to end like two defenseless muggles. The guy apparently didn't trust the police so he took Lisa as a hostage. _**__

**_He got her on the car and ran away from the mall. I followed, apparating inside his car, this frightened him and he crashed against a lamp post. He got out of the car, taking Lisa with him. The police came over were the car was and aimed at him… He shot her almost immediately after leaving the car. I apparated behind the police cars and went running to my friend's side, no one tried to stop me, when I got to her she just smiled at me._**__

**_"Thank's for being such a good friend Tonks, and for not running away when you knew what I was."_**__

**_"What you are is my best friend Lis. I'll take you to St. Mungos, Healers will tend to you, just hold on a little longer."_**__

**_"No Tonks it wont work."_**__

**_"No please don't say that you are not going to die." My eyes were clouded with tears. I was crying but not that much, I had to try and control my emotions, or I would start to change faces. Literally._**__

**_"Thanks for everything Tonks, take care." _**__

**_"No please Lis don't go." I said now really crying my eyes out. But it was to late she was already gone._**__

**_After that the police took the man into custody and arrested him. I went to his sell one night and clouded his mind with dreams of her; his conscience was going to eat him alive. Last I heard he was on a mental institution. That served him well._**_**  
**__**  
**_**_Her funeral was a very simple one: her parents and her siblings (all of whom are muggles and didn't know of her condition), some of my Cousins, my parents and me._**

I was crying really hard now just like when she had died in my arms. One of the best persons I knew was killed by an irresponsible human, and before that she had been cursed by an animal. I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder, it was Remus along with a big black dog. I turned around and buried my face on his chest, he slowly patted me on the back while Sirius changed back an kneeled beside me doing the same.

"Fenrir Greyback was his boyfriend before she was bitten. He was the one who put the curse on her. That's my other reason for finding him, he has to pay for what he did to my friend… He would not ruin the life of this child like he did hers." I got back to my senses when I felt Remus's heart move faster and saw Sirius there, and I realized the trouble he could be if he was see there.

"Lets go Before someone sees us." I said and we apparated to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

We apparated back to the house and quickly went in. I went up the stairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and then head back downstairs to get some work done. I knew this case was going to get a little personal at some point, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. The questions Remus asked hit home so good you could think he was trying to break me, (which he did).

As I was going up the stairs I heard someone following me; believing it was Sirius I turned around prepared to tell him not to worry, that I was going to be fine, and to hex him if he didn't cooperate. Instead, I found myself face to face with Remus, and before I could even open my mouth to say that I was okay, he started talking.

"Don't say you are okay Nymphadora because I can tell you are not." I simply nodded.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I made you go trough all of that just because of my stupid questions. I didn't know that they could affect you so, but still I hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I also wanted to tell you that if you want to, I'm still going to help you get Fenrir Greyback."

I was silent for some time… I was expecting him to say that it was okay to feel bad but that I had to let it go because it would cloud my judgment and that that mistake could kill me, yada, yada, yada. Instead I got an apology and help with a case that I couldn't handle on my own _(even when I would NEVER say that out loud)_ and no lecture. Just as he was turning around to leave I found my voice again.

"Thank you Remus, you don't know how good it makes me feel that you didn't give me a lecture. You don't have to worry with apologies either, you didn't know, how could you when I hadn't told anyone, or let my emotions get the better of me on that subject. And I will love to have your help on this case I don't think that I could handle it on my own even if I wanted to." _What happened to not mentioning that? I have just found that I think and act in two different ways._

He didn't say anything just nodded, smiled and went down the stairs to give me my space, and for this I appreciated him even more. I finished going up the stairs went into the bathroom and cleaned my face. Unfortunately I had to be my normal self, all that crying had taken it's toll. After that I went back down the stairs, it is time to work. I had been a full half hour up there alone. As I made my way downstairs I heard them both talking. I'm usually I'm not comfortable hearing other peoples conversation but I just couldn't help myself. I was in for more than I bargained for.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	6. Knowing the Wolf

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

**_And __I cannot imagine,_**

_**It ever being **_

_**Not even if I had everything.**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter six: Knowing the Wolf 

"What did you say to her Remus?" Asked Sirius, with a very uncommon worried look on his face. "She's been up there for half an hour."

"I said nothing to her Sirius don't worry. I guess she is just getting calmed down and cleaning her face, so she's ready to come down looking a little better than she did on the cemetery." I really tried to believe this, but I'm afraid that she was still up there to hide from me because of my tactless manners.

_Everyone says I am a quiet man; why couldn't I just shut up and avoid getting her so sad?_ I really don't know what possed me to act that way. And just to top it off, besides the guilt I feel- which is obvious, considering the pain and trouble I caused her.- what I don't understand is the grief I feel inside, like if I had hurt someone so close to my heart that the pain she feels I feel it to. Impossible, since I've only known her for a week.

And what a meting it had been, I remember all to well the way the towel looked against her body _( her real body as Sirius had clearly explained after she went to change, how he knows I don't know)._ And the look she gave me when she opened the door, I have never been afraid of anyone finding out I'm a werewolf by just looking at me, until I met her. I felt shivers go trough my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stand up. And when she looked into my eyes, I felt something that doesn't always present itself to me, desire.

_Get those thoughts out of your mind! I scolded myself, you are a bloody werewolf and 11 years older than her._

Sirius had been watching Remus for some time, he knew his friends mind was on his little cousin. He knew that look all to well, it was the same James had when thinking about Lily, while he was stil in denial. This tough made him smile. He wondered if he would ever get that, he liked girls of course, and many of them would have done everything he asked, but he never found himself thinking about them. Maybe once his name was cleared he could find someone for him. But for now he'll have to play matchmaker with this two, even when he knew that convincing Remus to let go of his fears and give it a shoot would be the hardest thing he ever did.

"So are you really going to tell her that you are a werewolf after this is over?" Asked Sirius

"Yes, she has gained my trust after this. But still it's not the same, that woman was her friend for some time. And she just met me last week."

"Don't start with that Remus, don't start thinking about the worst."

"You know very well that this could go wrong."

"But it won't."

**_

* * *

_**

"Sorry that it took so long to clean up but you know women, we have to be perfect." _Yeah, like anyone could believe that from me. It's just, that little piece of information about Remus actually got to me. He was afraid that I'd turn him down because he is a werewolf? After I told him about Lisa, stupid man; but I guess its just normal for him to feel that way. So I decided not to let them know that I had over heard them._

"If that is true why are you wearing your natural look, you know its far from perfect," said Sirius trying to change my mood from crying to teasing, and not failing.

"Well you know this pretty face has gotten me dates , very good dates I might add."

"Oh really, like who?"

"Well there was this assignment and I had to get involved "romantically" with John Rutherford." I said

"John Rutherford, the mass murder?" Asked Remus very shocked. _That's the most emotion I've gotten out of him._

"Yes Remus him, but remember I'm an Auror; besides Moody was there almost the whole way."

"Excuse me, who?" Asked Sirius. Before I could answer Remus was already talking.

"John Rutherford was so surprised by your stunt, when you killed those muggles and Peter, that you became kind of his idol. So after he left Hogwarts he started killing muggles, he was really twisted... But how could you do that, capture him I mean?"

"Like I said I wasn't alone Moody was with me. I seduced, he capture. And are you telling me you don't believe I can do it?" He didn't answer. _Silence is not welcomed Lupin…_ Apparently Sirius sensed my mood and changed my attention to him.

"My image of my little cousin has change forever."

"Oh shut up Sirius. But I must admit I tend to be drawn to, or friendly, to "dangerous people"; as my mother has told me so many times." Silence fell on the room, an uncomfortable one, the only one who locked happy was Sirius who had an evil smile on his face. Remus on the other hand was staring directly at the table.

"So getting back to more recent events," I said to them , "We really should get to work on this case, considering it's not yet solved and that I really don't want to seduce Greyback."

"Okay then lets get to work."

We spend two hours looking at the files trying to find anything useful, and then tree more hours reading about werewolves. Remus was a great help, he answered my every question with perfection and didn't seem toleave anything out.

Sirius was more preoccupied with reading about the victims and to see what they refused to give Greyback, this proved my hunch right, he is working with He-Who-Stinks-The-Most. All the favors were to join the Death Eaters, give money and/or to give precise information about the whereabouts of families who had gone in hiding during the last war.

"Okay you guys I'm hungry. It's four in the afternoon and I only had breakfast. I'm going to go and get some take out. What do you want?"

"Chinese would be great," said Sirius

"Chinese it is then."

"Remus go with her." said Sirius

"What?" We asked in unison. .

"Sirius, I'm capable of taking care of myself very well, thank you."

"Oh I know, it's just that Remus doesn't get to go out so much either, so he should go with you. Besides look at your clothes."

"What's wrong with them?" I asked defiantly.

"Not much, just make sure that you don't go into any dark alley, because your…." I didn't let him finish

"Okay fine. Come Remus, let us leave his highness and go get him his food."

Remus followed me silently outside, actually he followed me silently most of the way. He seemed to be deep on his thoughts and the silence was killing me. _He could think any other time, now is not the right moment._

"Remus, why are you so quiet?" I asked sounding as innocent as possible.

"Just lost in thoughts I guess."

"Well get back to me then, because I don't like silence, and as you can see, I avoid it unless necessary."

"Yes in the short days I've been with you, I've seen that if you are quiet it's because you are asleep or someone is talking..."

"What can I say I don't like silence, it makes me think of monsters and bad things."

"Really?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Yes but at least I'm with you now I know you will protect me."

That statement froze Remus on his tracks, I noticed but just kept walking. If I am going to get him to confess to me that he is a werewolf I have to start showing confidence on him. I just hope that this hasn't given him the wrong impression. I kicked myself, mentally, really hard; of course it could be taken the other way around... To my astonishment (yeah right). I fell face first to the ground, turning around to see what had made me fall I noticed a big black dog behind me with a parchment on his mouth.

"This better be good, Black. And what are you laughing at." I said looking at Remus who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Sorry."

"Yeah you should be sorry, I just said that I trusted you not to let anything happen to me, and here you are letting this mutt make me fall and then laughing. You are on probation Mister. I'm not speaking to you on the rest of the way."

"Oh come on Tonks." I only got up and gave him Sirius letter and continued walking.

I really hoped that he didn't take the comment the wrong way, I mean sure he is nice, not totally gorgeous but he has a nice shape. But I think we both know having a relationship with someone who you'll b e fighting side by side will prove distracting. I decided to mentally make a pro/con list of how it could be if we dated, it read like this:

_Pro :_

_Nice body _

_Good manners and a gentleman _

_Knows cleaning spells_

_Doesn't treat me like a kid (most of the time)_

_Smart_

_Sirius would approve (they are friends and someone in the family should approve in case my parents don't)_

_Con_

_Werewolf, probably will think that he's not worthy or some other noble reason, and there is still too much prejudice around_

_Would think I'm too young or that he's too old (same thing really)_

_There are laws against a werewolf marrying someone who doesn't have the curse (not sure must check that out)_

I was still wondering about that last one (the con) when I noticed that we were already in front of a Chinese restaurant not too far away from the house. And that Remus was talking to Sirius, if anyone had seen them from far they would think that he was nuts, but still he looked nice, really tall actually. He obviously noticed me staring because he made some comment about my stealth so again I decided to just ignore him.

"Come on Snuffels time to get some food," I said. Sirius wagged his tail happily at me and went to my side. I just looked at Remus and motion him to follow me inside.

**_

* * *

_**

Her comment got me a little more frightened to tell her about my lycanthropy, I know that she didn't think less of her friend when she found out that she was a werewolf but that was different. She probably doesn't think about me as a friend, at least not yet, after all we've only known each other for a short period of time. And then Sirius came running out of the house and made her fall. She didn't look to happy about falling (again) and I did my best not to laugh. She obviously realized this and got mad at me, and didn't talk to me on the whole way to the restaurant.

"So Snuffels what do you want to eat?" Sirius just looked at me as if trying to say, _"Don't mess with me or I'll bite you,"_ before he got any idea I motioned towards his cousin, who seemed to be deep in thought.

We spend the whole way talking, but she didn't even turn around when Sirius started walking on his two hind legs.

"Well, she sure is making a good point of not talking to me." I said to Sirius. But as we were getting closer to the restaurant she turned around to call us, instead she called for Sirius. I decided to try and make her talk to me, even if it was for a curse, so I mentioned something about her stealth. She didn't even give a second glance. _(Note to self: never, EVER make her this mad with you again, silence with Tonks, I could live without that.)_  
I followed her into the restaurant, someone was already taking her order and the glances he was throwing her legs did not go unnoticed. especialy by Sirius, who started growling, slightly more cheerful I joined her.

"I'll have some low-mein with rice," I said.

"Sorry Sir but I'm taking her order, she was here first." Said the man looking slightly annoyed at me for interrupting his visual exploration

"I know. I'm with her." I said this coming closer and putting a protective arm around her shoulder. The guy looked at me with pure hatred and then looked at her.

"Is this true ma'm because if this man is harassing you, I could call the police."

"No there is no need to worry, he's actually with me." She said giving me a smile which I know means trouble is comming soon. _I didn't have to wait long._

**_

* * *

_**

The looks this guy was giving me clearly said _"How much for 1 hour?"_ I felt slightly more relieved when Remus came next to me, even when Sirius was ready to bite the guy, hands out if he even came to close. The poor kid looked at Remus and paled a little when he put his arm around me. After all Remus is about 1 foot taller that he is, so it was expected. But I didn't need them to come to my rescue and to prove this I left him a surprise in the cash register.

When he was oppening it money exploded into his face.He gave me the order and we went back to Grimmauld, laughing all the way there, after all we had work to do. We went inside and Sirius changed back to himself and started looking for plates in the kitchen. Remus and I started clearing the table of my paper work and, as soon Sirius came in, we started eating.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	7. As much as fresh meat loves the salt

_Chapter seven: As much as fresh meat loves the salt_

We were eating for about 5 minutes when Sirius started talking.

"So cuz' are you happy now that Remus and I came with you." said Sirius, with his mouthful spitting rice evrywhere.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about."

"That guy was eating you with his eyes my dear cousin." he said in an "I warned you" kind of voice.

"Oh that, well it feels good to be looked upon from time to time."

"You better watch out, believe me they are not always the gentleman who wait until you give permission."

"I know Sirius, I'm not a little girl." why does everyone insist on meddling on my business? It's either you are too young to do that, or you are getting old, when are you going to get married

"You know that, but you'll always be my little cousin, Tonks." ok I forgive him

"I guess I'm not going to be able to deny it, am I?" I said and looked at Sirius "but don't worry I've face people like that before and they were always on the wrong side of things, not me."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius with a concerned look on his face, Remus was looking at his plate but was obviously listening.

"You want to know why John Rutherford let me get close enough to him? I was his girlfriend at Hogwarts, he was in Ravenclaw and I in Gryffindor, he was a prefect and caught me trying to sneak out right through the witch statue into Hogsmade…….

And when he learned that I was your cousin he was more than happy to let me get back with him, that's how we got to him."

"I'm sorry." said Sirius simply, looking at the table with sadness written all over his face.

"For what?" it's not like he could've done anything to prevent it, John was/is, just twisted

"If I had not been so stupid as to trust Peter, none of this would have happen." I'm left speechless. Peter was his friend, of course he trusted him.

"Sirius what are you talking about. There is no way you guys could've know that Peter was going to betray you. Besides, thanks to that assignment they passed me from training to a higher position, it was like a test, it helped me a lot."

"IT'S ALL MY BLODDY FAULT, IF I HAD TRUSTED MOONY ENOUGH NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN. JAMES AND LILY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE, YOU WOULD NOT BE FORCE TO FIGHT THIS WAR, HARRY WOULD BE SAFE AND HAPPY. AND THAT CREEP WOULDN'T HAVE USED YOU TO THINK HE WAS CLOSE TO ME."

"Sirius that was not your fault… Sirius wait." but it was too late he was already going up the stairs.

"What happened Remus?," I said, tears were starting to get into my eyes but I didn't let them fall; I am an Auror for crying out loud, it should be easier than this to keep my feelings from showing, and I was used to doing a good job until today, I hate crazy hormones. "What is wrong with him?"

"I think Sirius is somehow blaming himself for everything that's gone wrong for the past 12 years." said Remus grimly

"But that is pure nonsense, none of it was his fault. How could he know that Peter was going to betray them."

"You are probably right but there is nothing that we can do now."

"Oh yes there is." I got up forgetting my food and spilling it on the table, right now I really don't care, "Remus which room is Sirius."

"The third one to the left after you go up the stairs. Why? Tonks wait…"

I didn't bother to answer, just got up and started running to his room, but he wasn't there, so I started searching every room, (with Remus behind me), in the house .This took me about an hour, (considering that it is a big house), when I finally came back to the kitchen, followed by Remus, I turned around and talked to him.

"Remus, is there somewhere we haven't check?" at his hesitation and my annoyance I replied, "I will like to know in this century, Lupin." I only talk to people using their last name when I'm really pissed of, waiting for that time of the month, or in a hurry, all of them were in full view right now. (also when they call me Nymphadora, but he hadn't yet)

"The basement and the attic." he answered

"Okay you check the basement and I'll check the attic."

"That won't be necessary, Nymphadora." I turned around to start insulting whomever it was calling me by my first name, but stopped, it was Sirius.

"Where the Hell did you go to, we were looking for you." I said after hugging him

"NOWHERE, I JUST WENT TO THINK, CAN'T I DO THAT ON MY OWN HOUSE." he shouted at me, taking me by surprise. He had a look of wild fury on his eyes, they were darker than normal and had no shining light on them. He also looked hunted, as if his demons were following him.

"Take it easy Sirius, she was only trying to help you." interrupted Remus, clearly noticing my shocked expression

"DON'T DEFEND HER REMUS, THIS IS BETWEEN NYMPHADORA AND ME." something in Sirius eyes didn't seem quite well, it was like seeing a person full of hate, anger and pain. All of which wanted to be cleared and he was doing it the best way he could, on Remus and me.

"Fine," I started, "If you insist on being on such a foul mood, Remus and I aren't going to be here to get your mouthful of shit, we are going to eat in peace."

"You do know that THIS IS MY HOUSE, Nymphadora, and that I can do whatever I want."

"I know, that's exactly why we are going to eat on a restaurant, and if you want to eat with our company, you'll apologize to us." he simply stood there, he didn't even bother to utter a word. Black pride, how I hate it.

"Fine then, that's settled. Come, Remus, that run made me hungry, lets go grab a bite to eat." and I pushed himm out of the room.

* * *

Remus POV

The look in Sirius and Nymphadora's eyes told me not to interfere more than necessary. She had this look of annoyance mixed with concern and anger. While Sirius had a look of anger, hate and pain. Tonks hair went from brown to red in two seconds of the bickering match starting, she seems someone to be reckoned with. I could not help but wonder how good her cursing really was, and made the promise to myself to never get on her nerves so I wouldn't have to experience it first hand.

I was also wondering where could Sirius have gone to during that time, we had searched the whole house and I didn't even catch a glimpse of him, nor did I smell him. I am pretty sure the house must have, at least, one secret room and that's probably were he was. But it still was a little weird too see him look so out of himself, it was as if he had been infected with some kind of sickness of painful memories and bad experiences. Which added to the guilt and painful memories he had already could poison his soul, it had happened before.

That wizard was the first known Dementor, the only known cure is to counter the images with those of happiness from people who cared about the Dementi (name of the person suffering from the change). But I really doubt that was the case, he was probably just feeling bad for everything that happened those twelve years that he was in Azcaban. And I really can't blame him.

She seemed so hurt when he screamed at her, like a child that feeds a dog only to be bitten by the same creature. They bickered a little and then that Fire Nymph pushed me out of the house, for being so small she actually is quite strong.

She was also lost in her thoughts from what I could see, her hair was still red. This colour really fits her, actually, now that I think about it, cheerful colours always seem to look best on her. I think Sirius is right, maybe I should tell her that I'm a werewolf and get this over with. I much rather have her find out about it by me, that by any other person. Besides I don't want to get my hopes up, she may had a friend that was a werewolf, but we are not friends we are barely starting to know each other .

"So Remus, what do you think about werewolves?" she asked looking at me with great interest. Why did she have to ask that question? How could I answer accordingly to what the common people thought about werewolves when my life was, is and will be a living hell thanks to their laws against werewolves. And, why is she asking?

"Why do you ask, Nymphadora?"

"It's just that you asked me," She stopped and I felt a but coming, "but you never gave me your opinion. And the name is Tonks." she sounded so innocent, too innocent. I ignored her last comment. She was looking at me and just as if she was reading my mind she said, "You don't have to answer, I just was curious."

"About what?"

"About why it seemed to be so important for you what I thought about werewolves. I guess I'm just curious."

"Oh let me think for a moment.." this would be the perfect moment to tell her.

"No problem." we gave walked two more feet and she asked again. "So are you going to tell me, or are you going to force me to give you some Veritaserum." I guess I better answer, she seems capable of doing it.

"In that case, I believe that they are dangerous people to be around, even before the full moon, and… what?" she was laughing, I thought that this was something important, well at least for me this is important. And I know that I'm a coward for not telling her.

"I'm sorry it's just that the thought of a person who only turns into a wolf once a month, and just during the night, being more dangerous that the regular wizard is absurd."

"Let me tell you it's not."

"It is, I lived with a werewolf for 2 years. Remus, I know." and I've been one for 30, I think I win this one Nymphadora, I added silently.

"She was very lucky to have you there to care for her. But still the pain of the transformation is almost unbearable." she looked at me, turned serious and then spoke.

"How do you know, Remus?" I can feel warnings going on in my head.

"I have studied werewolves, you can call it an obsession." I know I'm a coward but I can't have her seeing me like some helpless child because of my condition, when it is quite the opposite. I'm stronger than a normal man and only old age or something silver could kill me... Or worst yet would be if she gave me the look of pity, I've got enough of those. She kept looking at me, like if she knew that I was lying.

"I guess, that if you have studied them your whole life you must know more than I do, with just living with one." we where quiet for a while and then she said, "You know, she always made me drink the Wolfsbane potion after every full moon."

"Really, why?" she's changing the subject, thank Merlin.

"She said that she didn't trust herself, even if she had taken the potion, at which I might add I'm a very good maker, so she made me drink a cup after the full moon." she made a face as if just mentioning it would give her nausea, "just mentioning it gets me nauseous."

"So where are we going to eat?" I desperately wanted to get the subject away from the werewolves.

"Lets go get pizza."

"That sounds good, do you know any good place?"

"Yes, but it's a muggle place."

"I don't mind."

"Okay then, here grab my hand and I'll apparate us there."

"Are you sure that it is safe? I mean, the last time I saw you apparate I found myself rolling down three steps."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, it was only one step, and I should be complaining not you. You landed on top of me, remember?, I had to resist all that extra weight you are carrying and the 27.72cm of body mass that's bigger that me. You couldn't even pick me up if you wanted…. or are the robes just an optical illusion." she eyed me from top to bottom and I then she gave a satisfied nod and said.

"Yeah definitely optical illusion, you are much stronger that what you look, and are not that fat."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm an Auror, remember, my specialty is looking, analyzing and acting."

"Well then Auror Tonks, you are correct, but can we now go and eat because you made me drop my food and chase you around a very big house, and then I saw you 'shoot daggers' at my best friend; that means that you owe me dinner, but since I am a gentleman I'll pay."

"I never asked you to follow me; you did that on your own."

"But you did 'shoot daggers' at Sirius."

"Not literally."

"But just as painful"

"Okay then lets go." and before we apparated I could swear I heard her say "Bloody git, changing the subject, like I wouldn't notice eventually," under her breath.

* * *

Tonks POV

I had a chat with Remus before we went to eat, I know that maybe I got him scared when I started asking about werewolves, but there must be a way to get him to tell me that he is a werewolf without the Veritaserum potion, (which I'm very capable of making and feeding him if necessary), besides I don't care if he's a werewolf. Still he seemed very uncomfortable so I let him change the subject. Once on the Pizza Place we just ate in silence, I was so hungry I was just paying attention to the music. Fortunately I only dropped my glass of water once and not on the food or either of us, he insisted on paying the bill and so I wouldn't hurt his male ego I let him.

On our way back we were laughing and talking, Suddenly at his mention of Sirius, and one of the many pranks played on Severus, my mind went back to my Cousin. Maybe I had been wrong at treating him like a child, or maybe I was just a little harsh on him, I guess it was obvious for him to feel guilty for what's happened, Remus seemed to notice because he stopped talking and looked at me. After a few moments of silence he said.

"Don't think too much about it. Sirius is a grown man."

"I know, but didn't I kind of treat him like a child when I went after him."

"No you didn't, you were just showing that you cared, and, believe it or not, he appreciates it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Remus, did you notice something other than pain on him, maybe hate?"

"Yes I did." he sighed

"But why? I mean pain, suffering, remorse and anger I can understand, but why hate? And it seemed to be directed at us, and did you notice that he didn't look like himself."

"He was angry." was his only answer, but I could sense he was keeping something back.

"I know but even when you are angry, you can always tell how to calm someone down…"

"Like by saying that you are going to leave one all alone in a place he hates."

"That was the idea; to tell you the true I was expecting Snuffels to come and knock me down." I said, I know that disappointment was detectable on my voice, but that's how I felt.

"Yeah well Sirius is quite stubborn."

"Well it comes from the Blacks and, like it or not, I'm also a Black."

"I guess this means that we'll be eating out every now and then." he said with a grin

"No, I won't make you loose many dinners," even when I don't think it'll be a bad idea to know you better, that Profesorish look you always have, I think is just a cover. "It just means that I always like to win."

"That could be called a bad habit." he said smiling.

"Not necessarily. It could be really good, specially when I want something really bad."

"Well good to know."

"Why?"

"So that when we are having an argument I know what to expect."

"Yes, you'll be loosing."

"Maybe not, I can be really persuasive."

"You know what, lets not come to conclusions so harshly, maybe we'll both lose… Or maybe we'll both win." yeah right, he'll be the one who loses, not me.

"Yes, you're right." he told me, but I can sense he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Hey, look at that park, lets go there."

"I don't know, its already nightfall, we should be heading back to headquarters."

"I don't know, Sirius might still be grumpy and I don't want to fight again with him."

"Okay fine but not for too long."

"Bet you I can beat you to the swings."

I went running to the swings, my favorite part of the whole place, and jumped on one, landing on my feet (I know you thought I was going to fall). I know that I'm very clumsy, but that is only when I'm walking, jumping is a hole other thing.

* * *

Remus POV

She jumped what must have been at least three feet in the air and landed on top of the swing on her feet. I must admit that I thought that she was going to break her neck, but she amazed me. She looked like a little kid on a first visit. Her hair was no longer red, but a mixture of a little blond, red and brown, and curly, they were nice big curls. I had a smile on my face.

"I give you a nine out of a ten."

"A nine, why?" she made a really sad face

"There was no competition against you."

"Well its not my fault that you are a slow."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, you didn't even run. And I gave you a warning." she said before I could make up a come back.

"It's age," at least I feel like that sometimes around you, your life seemed to shine through the pores, "It's catching up."

"You are not that old. You are not." she said when she obviously saw me make a face,

"I could be your older brother." a very old older brother, probably even uncle.

"How old are you again?"

"35, and you?" I'm dreading this I could probably be her uncle.

"I'm 24. See you are not that older. You've just had a rough life, with… everything that has happened within the last years….. Sorry that's none of my business."

"No its okay."

"No I'm sorry. Really. I guess sometimes I really am too much like a child." she got down from the swing and sat on it.

I went and sat on the swing next to her and grabbed her hands, probably a to straight forward action, they were really soft and, even with the full moon three weeks away, I could still catch the scent of pizza, mixed with the usual strawberries and apples.

* * *

Tonks POV

I almost said "with being a werewolf an all". I don't want him to find out I know I want him to trust me enough to tell me. I want to be his friend. But still I must admit it was a good recovery. I almost fell of the swing so I sat on it, I don't think it'll make him think better of me if I fell yet again, he came and sat next to me and then he grabbed my hands.

And there it was again, the sudden urge to kiss him came over me as soon as he touched my hands. You would think that maybe knowing that he was a werewolf would have some effect on me, like that of any normal person, but apparently my emotions are just as strange as the rest of me. But just looking deep into his eyes made me feel this kind of bolt of electricity, like never before. Maybe we are destined to be good friends, after all I don't quiver in fear when I see him (now that I know) and he doesn't think I'm a freak (or doesn't seem to, at least for now). But I'm going to hold myself, I have a lot of will power and I know that I can do it. Besides I AM NOT someone who kisses blokes she doesn't even know.

* * *

Remus POV

I was in that trance again, the same one that I was when I took her to her room. That time it was interrupted by Sirius, but now he isn't here. I feel like kissing her, even when I know that I can't, she's 11 years younger ,and I'm a werewolf (I can just imagine what she'll say: "I was kissed by a werewolf, a friendship I can have but a kiss that's too much!!!") it would be wrong to do this, besides I don't even know her that well.

I saw this old couple pass near us, I could hear them talk and one of the things that I heard was :

"Look at those two." said the man

"It's nice too see young people in love." answered his wife

"Yes I can remember when we where that young, and in love."

"You mean you don't love me anymore." she asked looking at him with a glittering eye.

"I love you as much as fresh meat loves the salt."

"You are always so poetic that's what I love about you…." she said and grabbed his hand, they kept walking and disappeared with the night.

* * *

Tonks POV

I was fighting with myself when I heard the two old people walking pass us. They seemed so old and fragile. He was holding his wife's hand and she was leaning against him. They were talking and I just barely catch phrases like: "Young, in love" "Remember" "Like the meat loves the salt". They think we are in love? It is silly to think that Remus and I are in love. We've only known each other for what, one week? No one falls in love by just looking at each other, that's fairy tale stuff and doesn't happen anymore, if it ever did. Remus was not speaking either, he seemed to be deep in thought, so I just am going to use this time to "study him" (I tend to get bored and it's either that or humming).

Let's see, his hands are big and covered in scars, no doubt done by himself on the transformations. I can't see his arms, actually now that I think about it, every time I see him they are covered, probably those are scarred too and he doesn't want anyone to see them. His chest looks big and toned, no doubt that's thanks to the wolf blood, but he covers that with baggy clothes too. Stupid really, because if he went into Diagon Ally with some good clothes on, no woman would ignore him.

Now his face, (he's still looking at my hands), he has some scars there too, but those are barely visible, I can, none the less, tell that there is a big one, not to noticeable, on his right cheek; and finally his eyes, they are the same blue that I saw on the first night we met and still just as sad. Now that I know that he's a werewolf is a lot easier to know why he looks that way.

I still find it hard to believe that he's a werewolf, but I guess that at least now all his questions about what I think about them are justified.

His eyes are moving slowly from my hands to my eyes. He finds them and then...

**AN/ **

**Can you guess what happens next??**

**Sorry for the different POVs, I hope they don't confuse you.**

**Phoenix**


	8. Kepping the Secret

_Chapter eight: Keppimg the secret_

* * *

_**Remus POV**_

When I heard those words, I really thought it was funny. Tonks and me in love? That is just pure nonsense. I don't really know her and neither does she. So to hide the smile that I know is on my mouth, I stare at her hands. They look so tiny against my big rough ones. I can feel her eyes on me and I know that she's expecting some kind of comment from my part.

But I continue to stare at our hands, mine have so many scars I feel repulse even to look at them laced with hers, which are so soft and delicate. I start moving my gaze upward and notice that she is looking at me. I suddenly feel really awkward and self-conscious about my robes and the way my hair must look. But I continue until I find her eyes. She has, with no doubt, been looking at me. Her eyes are a dark chocolate colour with a hint of a dark purple (almost black around it), the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen; I'm sure she must really try to hold this image on her mind, those can't possibly be her true eyes. This has to be the best time to tell her and I'm going to but then…

"So sorry to disturb this wonderful and romantic moment between you two, but Dumbledore just called for a meeting." we immediately stooped looking at each other and I released her hands.

"Now?, why?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"I don't know Nymphadora. But if you want to know I suggest that you and Moony here come to Headquarters."

"Okay Sirius we are leaving ." she answered. She let out a breath after Sirius dissaparated.

"Well I guess we better go. Before I end up fighting with him again and he throws me out."

"I don't think he'll do that."

"Well, we can never be too sure."

"Okay then lets go."

* * *

_**Tonks POV**_

He was going to tell me, I know he was; but thanks to dear old cousin Sirius he didn't. Really, couldn't he have chosen a better time, I was so close to get him to tell me. Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait.

We apparated to Headquarters, it had turn to a very crowded space. A mass of red heads were seen, along with brunets, bald and just playing weird (Alastor and I are the only ones on this category).

"Tonks are you going to let them see you normal?" asked Sirius giving me a smile. He was back to himself again. Thank Merlin, I hugged him.

"Whoa Tonks no need to get emotional here."

"Who said anything about being emotional? I'm just glad we are not fighting anymore."

"Oh well you know how Azkaban gets people."

"And female hormones aren't any better let me tell you." I said smiling up to him

"Oh, I don't know those always were good to me."

"I don't doubt it." I said with a grin

"Now are you going to change or are you going to stay that way."

"Yes I will, I really don't feel in the mood for Kingsley's jokes about how normal I look.."

"Good then."

"You give me some suggestions." I said to Sirius. I'll do anything not to see him like I did this afternoon, ever again.

"Okay, how about sea blue hair, heart shaped face, keep the nose and…" Sirius didn't get to finish because Remus suddenly said.

"And keep the eye colour." I simply nodded and changed my hair and face, but just like Remus requested kept my eyes the same.

"Now if you gentlemen excuse me I have an appointment with the devilishly handsome Bill Weasley. Bye."

I tried to walk away as calm as possible, but as soon as I turned around my feet got caught on the umbrella stand and I started falling. Lucky for me, werewolves have good reflects, because in that same moment Remus moved and caught me before I hit the floor.

I'm so damn clumsy sometimes, I can't believe that I trip over this thing every single time; thankfully, this time, Mrs. Black did not wake up. But I guess it isn't that bad, a handsome man caught me. And yes I think Remus is handsome, he has this look of modesty, intelligence and humility rarely matched.

"Thank you Remus. I can't believe I managed to trip over it again." I said as sweetly as I could, and giving him a thank you smile.

"No harm done." he said returning my smile with one of his own.

"Yes, Remus, there's no harm done. After all, how many times do women fall onto one's hands, especially yours, so easily."

"Oh piss off Sirius." and this time I was able to walk to Bill without tripping or falling once.

* * *

_**Sirius POV**_

When I found Tonks and Remus in the park my anger had already gone away . I followed them to the swings and saw Tonks jump on one and not even slip off it. Then I saw Remus walk up to her speak a little, sit next to her and grab her hands. He was going to tell her, finally, it took him long enough. He might think that she'll reject him but I know that she wont; she's one of the good Blacks just like her Mum.

And then a couple walked past them and said something about them being in love. I looked and noticed that they were looking at each others hands, now laced together, I know what they were thinking "That's not possible I'm not in love with Tonks/Remus. Because I'm a bloody werewolf, and 11 years older than her/ because we are just destined to be good friends, and we just met, people don't fall in love just by looking at each other, at least not anymore." Really those two are pathetic if they don't notice that they have chemistry, at least for a friendship. After all, they do have me in common.

Tonks eyes move from the hands up to his face; a few moments later he does the same.

When he's about to tell her I step in, this is not the right time to tell her, it's to bloody romantic (even if they are not even dating) to be ruined by the news that the other is a werewolf. She looked started at my appearance, Remus however shoot me an "Why couldn't you wait a little longer look?"

I went to Headquarters first and 'the couple' came soon after me. My cousin and I made up, good because I didn't want anyone else mad at me (I'm sure Harry is not felling contempt with me right now. I don't blame him, being stuck with those muggles must be horrible and what I'm going to have to write him, will surely want him to hex me... He's after all Lily's son.)

I know Tonks didn't notice that her hair changed from mad red to her natural colour, even her physical complexion was her own. And those eyes, truly the most beautiful eyes on the world. I must say I wasn't surprised when I heard Remus tell her to keep them the same. But, like that didn't shock me, and her falling and Remus catching her didn't either. What she did next, well it was not bad, but it sure left Remus and me static.

* * *

_**Tonks POV**_

I got to Bill without falling again, or tripping over anything. As I came near him, he turned around and saw me, grabbed me, lifted me of my feet and kissed me. After he put me back on the ground I grabbed his hand and headed straight for the kitchen. Now, don't think that I'm that kind of woman, I've known Bill since before Hogawarts and we are extremely close, this is the way we tell one another when we are exited, and we've been doing it since our fifth year; I know it's weird, but I can't exactly be called normal...

From the corner of my eye I saw Sirius and Remus looking at me. Siri had the look of death on his eyes, funny how someone can become so protective in just weeks; my little theory is that he was one of those guys who went around kissing girls in school, and so he knows what would probably happen next, and he doesn't want me doing things.

"Okay, tell me what happened?" I said, once we where safe behind the closed door

"Nothing, can't I say hello to my good friend Nymphadora with a little kiss?" he asked in a flirting type of way. We stood there, quiet, for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore and started talking.

"First of all don't call me Nympadora or I might have to hex you;" he started laughing, "Second of all I know you better than you think, okay I'm the one who helped you get the girls in school so don't forget I can tell what you are thinking; third of all don't you have a girlfriend, why don't you go and kiss her?"

"Are you quite finished yet." he asked smiling.

"No, the last is that when we came here Sirius had a look of death on his eyes towards you, so be prepare to find yourself with a wide variety of curses on you." he stopped laughing at this and I started, his face was worth galleons.

"He does know that you and I are only friends, doesn't he?"

"My dear Bill, he was in Azkaban since the year we started Hogwarts; I don't think he knows much about my school friends, or foes for that matter… And I don't think that he'll like hearing happy noises from this side of the door." with as much stealth as I could muster, which mind you isn't too much, I went to the kitchen door.

"What are you doing? Don't go there Tonks." I gave him a sly smile and he knew what I was up to. Sirius, as I noticed when I saw the Extendable Ear, was on the other side of the door listening for any thing he disapproved of.. Bill got up to and started to walk towards me. I signaled him to stop.

"You know it wouldn't be the first time I'm cursed by a protective familiar. I'll survive." he said giving me the same mischievous glint of the eye that had gotten me into so much trouble in school

"What about Fleur?" I moved towards him and stopped at his side, we were both facing the door with identical mischievous smiles on our faces.

"You can morph, and it won't be any different." He was holding back his laugh, and making it kind of hard for me to restrain myself too.

"I don't know, not now maybe later."

"Let's do it now, they probably think that we would behave because Sirius is here."

"Okay, why not. But can we please not do it on the table, last time we did it there I almost cut myself with a knife."

"How ever you say. You are the leader." he said giving me a sly grin

"Good, because last time it was your idea we did it on a table. A chair would do for today."

"Yes of course, this will only be a quicky, we have a meeting in ten minutes."

"And you still have to tell me what happened today." I told him and he chuckled

I grabbed a chair and moved it as close to the door as I could, making a lot of sound on my way there. He sat on it with such force I thought it would break. We made some more nasty comments, this looked just like if we had done it before, which we may have. Just as I said "Okay I'm ready." the door burst opened and closed again, in what could have been no more than three seconds.

Sirius stood there with pure shock written on his face, he looked a little pale. Without warning he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Bill, who by now had stopped laughing, and had a serious expression on his face. Sirius face had adopted a look of astonishment mixed with anger and protectiveness, before he used the most matured tone of voice I've heard from him.

"I don't want to see you two ever again alone in a room. And if you Billious Weasley ever come as near as to suggest my cousin have s-e-x with you again, I'll personally make sure that you won't be able to make those plans a reality." Bill turned slightly pale and covered himself with the chair. When I saw both their faces I couldn't keep it up, and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing Nymphadora, the same goes to you. I'll tell your Mother." that, Sirius Black, was a low blow.

"First of all Sirius that was a very low blow. And for your information we weren't going to do anything. We knew all along that you were listening to the conversation. Do you really think that I'll go as low as to sleep with someone who has a girlfriend? You disappoint me cus."

"So this was all a joke." he said looking carefully from Bill to me

"Yes." I answered, now fully calmed down.

"But what about the kiss? That was not joking. And when you came here, you said that you'd done it before."

"You call that kissing? Siri, we've known each other since before we started Hogwarts. And we've already talked about a romantic relationship between us and decided just to stay friends. In sex terms," I said as he turned his gaze once more the offending Weasley. "Bill is really not my type."

"She's right Sirius, we were only joking. I love Tonks as my sister, nothing more. We are just accustomed to doing that when we our emotions might get the better of us. You can ask my Mom if you want to. I know it's not common, but when has Tonks ever been normal." said Bill, looking at my cousins wand's hand expectantly

"It's just a way of expressing our feelings, we are not going to do anything."

"Are you sure?" he said, and it hurts me a little that he doesn't trust me

"Yes Sirius, Bill and I have been friends since forever, Molly and my Dad new each other at school, and we've always been friends… Besides, how do you think he got to be so popular, because pretty girls always kissed him on the hallways and then they disappeared."

"And how did he know it was you and not some other girl?" he asked still doubtful, so I gave him the prove he needed

"Because on our third year we made a blood pact." I said and showed him the scar tracing my right palm and Bill showed him his left hand, where a similar scar traced his palm.

"But that was prohibited by The Witches and Wizards Council on 1787. You broke the Law." he said, grabbing our outstretched hands and putting them together. As if by a command they started to glow when they touched. His face looked like that of a kid who just discovered a flying broomstick.

"And I am sure you are proud of it." he gave me a small smile

"This is not the time to be proud of that, maybe later."

"So you see Sirius," said Bill "I'm able to know when it's Tonks by touching her or kissing her or just looking at her in the eyes. That's how I knew when it was her in school, and even now I know her even when she's on disguise." Sirius looked amazed by now.

"You know, Sirius, I can tell you the story later. We have a meting in 1 minute."

* * *

**_Sirius POV_**

When I saw Bill kiss Tonks, and then saw her leading him to the kitchen (something I didn't think possible at the moment), a protective side of me appeared, the same feeling that I have when I think about something bad happening to Harry. Just to make sure that I had seen correctly I looked at Remus, he looked perplex, and this confirmed my fears, but strangely enough no one else seemed fazed by this. Deciding I can't let her do anything to Bill (who knows what kind of crazy thing that girl can come up with), I went to Fred and George and asked them for some Extendable Ears. After threatening them of telling their Mother that they still had them if they didn't cooperate, they decided to give me a pair. I quickly went to the kitchen door.

"Remus, aren't you coming?" I asked, he had followed me so I don't see why he doesn't want to hear what's happening behind that door. Even I don't want to now, but it's my duty to uphold my cousin's honour.

"No, they both probably want privacy, so I guess we should give them that." Remus, Remus, always the Prefect

"She's my little cousin, Remus, and she is not going to be doing those things with someone who has a girlfriend." oh sweet Merlin that's right, he has a girlfriend,. How can Tonks be doing this, didn't her Mother ever teach her any sense of propriety?

"If memory serves me well that never stopped you." well, I am a man after all, she's a woman, it's not the same

"Exactly, I don't want her heart to break. Well actually she's my cousin, so I don't want her to break _his _heart."

"Whatever. I'll be with in the Parlor if you need me."

And he went of and left me on the kitchen door. I put a string to my ear as I bended down, so it could slip under the door, I can hear them talking very friendly, and then… Nothing, they are both too quiet in there… I CAN'T HEAR THEM!!! WHY CAN'T I HEAR THEM??!!!

Oh I can hear Bill, he's saying that he didn't care that I was the protective family member (poor guy doesn't know who he's messing with), and then I heard that she didn't want 'to do it' on the table because of last time. Merlin, how many times have they done this???… you'll think that she'll respect that he has a girlfriend but no, she is going to change into a veela in order for him not to feel guilty... IS THAT THE SOUND OF A CHAIR BEING DRAGGED??!! WHY ARE THEY DRAGGING A CHAIR??

I hear the word 'quicky', I can't help myself any longer and burst into the room and separated them. I might have been in Azcaban for 12 years but I still know the terms. When he saw me, Bill had a look of fright mixed with, enjoyment? I am so mad I can curse you right here Mister, the only thing stopping me is that Molly is on the other room… After clearly explaining that under no circumstances is he allowed to even think of Tonks on any manner s-e-x related, she started laughing and I delivered a low blow with only four words: "I'll tell your Mother."

After they had seen my little display of temper they both started to explain that they weren't doing anything and that they both new that I was there. They convinced me, when they told me about the Blood path and showed me their palms. After that we left for the meeting. This has become a very stressing day.

* * *

_**Remus POV**_

Oh, Sirius face. It's sad that I don't have a camera to take a picture of it and remember it forever. Even when I think I must not look too different from him, it has shocked me to see Nymphadora literally drag Bill to the kitchen after that kiss (and knowing that he has a girlfriend), but I'm sure I look nothing like Sirius. After all he's Tonks cousin, and he was quite the Cassanova on his days... The only difference between my actions and his is that I went to talk to Molly and he went to see, or rather hear, what they were going to do. Like it wasn't obvious. He went to the twins who gave him an Extendable ear, after he left I heard them say:

"It was good to know our brother Bill." said who I believe is Fred

"Shall we take a minute to remember all the good times we had playing pranks with him?" answered the Twin, who I guess is George. Even after a year of teaching them I still can't tell them apart, hell I don't think even Molly can.

"And to him, don't forget those my dear brother."

"How could I."

"How long?"

"One minute for both."

"So we shall only remember the very best."

"Yes." And after about 10 seconds they were both laughing really hard.

"That was the best minute I had the whole day."

"Except when Ron almost kissed Hermione."

"He should really go ahead and ask her to go out with him already." yes he should, even I notice there is something between them

"I guess that what he needs is a little encouragement….."

"Are you thinking the same thing that I'm thinking?"

"That we make a little something to help him out."

"Him and all the cowards of the world." and they sat together and started planning, they remind me too much of my younger self to be comfortable.

I had been hearing the twins for about five minutes, as I was walking to the Parlor I saw the kitchen door open and close, and then all was silent. I'm not going to deny that Nymphadora's action shocked me, I would have never taken her as one of those women. After all, she knows he has a girlfriend and still she kisses him and then drags him somewhere, were they can be alone.

"Don't look like that Remus. I'm used to see them do that." said Molly.

Is today "Shock the Hell out of the Werewolf Day" or is it just not a good day for me? Why exactly is Molly alright with this, I thought she'll be in there with Sirius giving them a lecture. This is definitely not the Molly Weasley we all know and love.

"Even when one of them has a partner." I said trying to grasp the idea of MOLLY not finding anything wrong with what they are doing

"Oh now don't be silly Remus. They don't see each other like that. Believe me, I've tried to get them together more than once, but they always say the same: that they love each other but not in that way. And that they don't want to mess the friendship and the special bond that they have by trying and failing."

"So that kiss and her taking him away to a place were they could be alone?"

"Is just that Bill probably has something very important to tell Tonks."

"Well then Sirius is in for a treat." I would love too see Pdfoot's face when he sees they have just pranked him

"He should be ashamed, thinking that Tonks will do that. She's a good girl and if she knows that someone she likes has a girlfriend then she'll back off. Even when she could win him over and, believe me, she could make any guy she wanted fall in love with her. And her ability to change her body only compliments that."

As we where talking Bill, Sirius and Tonks came out of the kitchen laughing about something that Bill had just said. In that same moment Dumbledore came trough the door and went in to the meeting room. Nymphadora looked at me and for a moment turned pale, she probably thought that I was judging her (and I was, until Molly enlighten me), I gave her a reassuring smile. This has been one hell of a day, only topped by a full moon… And then a little voice in my head asks, why do I care so much about what kind of person is Nymphadora.

* * *

**_Tonks POV_**

We came out just as professor Dumbledore was going in to the meeting room. And I saw Molly talking to Remus. Oh Merlin, he doesn't know that we where just messing around!!! Crap, now he'll think I'm a b….ad woman... Okay, calm down Tonks, you'll just talk to him after the meeting is over... this almost as bad as when I told my Mother I wanted to be an Auror not a Healer like she wanted. I think that I paled lightly because he looked at me, and smiled in a way that made me feel as if everything was right with the world, and it was, for about five minutes… And then there is a little voice in my head asking me, why should I care what Remus thinks of me.

We came into the "meeting room" and sat, Sirius between Remus and me again, after everyone was settled Professor Dumbledore started talking.

"You may all be wandering why did I call for this meeting so early. You see, even what some people call the brightest minds may overlook certain important details. You see, it was brought to my attention that the Order is in danger not only from Voldemort but also from the Ministry. We fear they might send spies to gather information about our work to inform the Minister, now in any other circumstance I would gladly keep them as informed as possible, but in light of their actions - no offence to those who work there - I believe is in all of our bests interest that we are kept a secret.

That's why we have decided that there is going to be a Secret Keeper chosen tonight from among us, so that it'll be harder for the Ministry to find us in Headquarters. Any suggestions."

Sirius turned a little pale when Professor Dumbledore started talking about choosing a secret keeper, it's only natural I guess (considering his experience). Remus and I both touched the shoulder that was on our side, he glanced to me and then to Remus, took a deep breath and spoke..

"Professor Dumbledore, I think you should be the Secret Keeper."

"I don't know, you must remember that the Ministry is keeping a close eye on me, how would it look if I went around talking to ministry employees in secret."

"You don't have to talk to us, maybe send us a letter telling us where the Headquarters are. At least in the Auror department we are getting mail at least every minute." said Kingsley

"Same here Dumbledore." said Arthur

"I believe that we all agree that you should be the secret keeper Albus." said Professor Mc Gonnagal

"I don't know Minerva."

"Actually I believe that she is right Albus, we all agree that we are safer with you." said Professor Flictwick

"Okay then, Sirius you know what has to be done. Filius please stay here, you can do the spell. May I suggest the rest go to a common place, I'll go and find you. After I've told you, come here to finish the meting."

We got up started going out the "meeting room", and since I'm pretty sure that Remus doesn't have anywhere to go I walked up to where he and Sirius were.

"Um Remus?" I said in the sweetest tone and most innocent face I could pull.

"Yes Nymphadora?" he said, I was tempted to ignore him, but I must be strong

"It's Tonks, Remus."

"She wants something I know that face." said Sirius before we could continue on this battle of wills.

"Well if you must know, I was thinking about asking Remus if he could come with me to my flat. But now, I can think of many other places where I would rather see him go to."

"Believe me Tonks, it'll be my pleasure to tell you of many other places were you couldn't even imagine him going to." said Siri and flashed me a smile, while Remus gave him a warning look. "But let's leave that tale for another time, now tell me, why do you want to take Remus to your flat?" and the way he said it, made it sound so bad I actually blushed. But I calmed down enough to say

"Because, I don't feel like waiting for the Professor to come on a cold and empty flat after being here." Sirius looked at him and then at me.

"Sure. Why not." he said at last, for a moment there I though that he was going to refuse.

"Has any of you stopped to wonder if I want to go?" asked Remus, raising an eyebrow, I'm starting to think he rather likes to do that.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to go with Tonks to her flat so she won't have to be lonely." said Sirius rolling his eyes, as if only an idiot could refuse (which in a weird sense is actually flattering)

"Will she let me call her Nymphadora?" Sirius looked a me

"No, the name is Tonks." I answered

"Then I'll go." I'm starting to see why Sirius likes him

"Great then I'll tell Dumbledore to make just one stop to get the both of you." said my Dearest cousin, smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay then I guess we should get going."

"Ladys first." said Remus as he motioned me to go in front of him. We where close to the door, when I got the idea of telling something very important to Sirius.

"Oh wait I forgot something on the kitchen, you go first I'll be right back." He went outside to wait for me and I looked for Sirius. I found him coming from the loo and there I cornered him.

"Whoa what is it, what did I do now?" he said,

"I need to tell you something fast and this is important."

"What?" he looked genuinely interested.

"I know Remus secret." and for the first time I saw him at lost for words

"What secret?" he said not looking at my eyes.

"About his furry little problem." I said and he looked around us to see if there was anyone around

"What are you talking about?" he said, trying to regain his non chalant face

"I overheard you ." I said and he dragged me to the Library. Where we couldn't be heard

"Oh, no use denying it then. So what do you think?"

"Pretty hard to believe, but whatever, I really don't care. But you can't tell him I know, he has to trust me enough to tell me."

"Oh come on, if you tell him that you know this would be over faster." he said

"No, I want him to tell me."

"Come on Tonks." he said, sounding like a five year old

"No, and you have to promise that you won't tell him that I know."

"Fine." he said as he shrugged

"Well then I'll better go before he thinks something is up."

"Careful."

"Always." I said, and then tripped over the troll leg. I left the house with his laughter ringing on my ears.

I went outside and there he was, waiting like a perfect gentleman. I walked up to him, and had to restrain myself from trying to scare him, which would obviously not work considering that werewolves have very good hearing.

"Ready to go?" he said just as I closed the door

"Yes. Should we walk up to the corner and then dissapparate or just go directly to my flat.?"

"We could walk, this is going to be a long night."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"This is not the first time someone I know has to perform the spell."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Don't worry. So, how far is your flat from here?"

"I'll say an hour on foot. And ten seconds apparrating."

"This really is going to be a long night." he said preparing to walk

"We could stop for ice-cream at a muggle place that I know." I said, because there is nothing like ice cream to bring people together

"Sure I could eat something cold this late at night."

"Good, then we'll apparrate into the kitchen…" I said and he looked startled at me

"Are you planning on stealing the ice-cream or buying it?" he said

"It's my aunts place. My mothers aunt-in-law, she married the Uncle who gave Sirius all his money. She loves to see me change faces and will give me free ice-cream every time I go there."

"Are you sure?" he looked at me uncertain

"I may be Sirius cousin, but I'm not exactly like him, I prefer less evil actions."

"You had a friend who was a werewolf and you stayed with her during the full moon. That seems pretty evil." he's testing me, bloody git still doesn't trust me. Fine, two can play at this game.

"Only if you are a self centered arse. Really, Remus, I tough you knew a lot about werewolves. They are not evil creatures, they can't even control themselves when they transform. The wolf is a different part of them, it's there but its not them." to make it look more dramatic I quickened my pace, leaving him behind, and smiling to myself.

"You really seem to know a lot about werewolves. That is most impressive. Most people think that werewolves are evil creatures." he said catching up to me

"I'm not like everyone, Remus, you should drill that to your brain." I said after slowing down

"So, who will apparate us there." he said

"What if we go first to my flat, leave our cloaks there and then we can go and buy the ice cream."

"Good idea."

"See you later then. Remember how to get there don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay then bye."

I apparated to my flat, directly inside, and saw it was all neat and clean, obviously the work of my mother. I went to the door and made for it to allow for Remus to come in, the Professor knows the password already. I went to the kitchen and found a letter from my mother…

Oh I love her so much. I really, really wished she could stop more often to bother me with questions of why don't I have a boyfriend, asking me to quit my job for a safer one and of course who could forget the why doesn't she already have grandchildren. Annoying like every other mother on earth. Well at least the flat is presentable. I opened the note, waiting for a Howler but instead receiving a normal note.

_Dear Nymphadora:_

_Have I taught you no manners? It is rude to leave and not even tell your parents where you are going. Please send an owl as soon as you return and read this. Love you and take care._

_Mom (Andromeda)_

_P.S. Your father wants you to come and eat with us at least once a month. Please try to make this wish come true, after all you are our only daughter. This note has a special charm that will tell me 24 hours after you read it. So send me your answer or you'll receive a Howler._

"Well she sure knows how to trace me. And what kind of mother would put her name after the word Mom on a letter. I mean, how many other mothers do I have?" really, sometimes I think she escaped from a mental institution. Which, considering she's a Black is not to far fetched.

"You could count Molly as one." said a voice on my back, startling me out of my thoughts, I did the first thing I could think of, I cursed

"Petrificus Totalus"

I was so scare that I said the first spell that came to my mind, and Remus didn't even block it! Some part of me hopes that this will teach him not to doubt me, (like I know he does because of my age) the other feels a little bad for cursing him. "Oh my God Remus I'm so sorry. Enervate." he woke up and put his hand on his head immediately, well at least it wasn't a very strong curse, it could have been much worse

"What a nice way to welcome your guest." he said closing his eyes and blocking the light out

"I'm sorry, but you scared me. You do remember that I'm an Auror don't you. So why did you scare me that way, I could have really hurt you." I was now crouched at his side helping him get up. Auror spells are much stronger than those of a normal witch or wizard, we train to make them more powerful and more effective.

"No harm done. I'm fine. I've received worse, you can be sure of that. And with a war coming will surely receive more." he said as I guided him to my couch, he was slightly dizzy but refused to lean on me.

"It would hurt for some time, let me get some anti-migraine pads." I said once he was seated and I was sure he wouldn't fall off.

"You keep muggle supplies here too?"

"Of course, my dad is a muggle-born and taught me all about massages and pain medications. In fact many of my appliances are muggle." I said as I walked to the bathroom and looked for something to give him

"Besides, being such a clumsy girl it's good to have both types of first aid kits on my house. So I don't have to make weekly trips to the Hospital." I said, I had to force him to lay down to take care of him.

"Thank you. This isn't necessary you know." I was crouched down on his side making sure he wouldn't get burned by the pad.

"It's actually my fault that you were knock down so the least I could do is take care of you." he grabbed my hand as I was getting up, looked deep into my eyes and said in a low, soft, kind of sexy voice

"Thank you." such a gentleman. I put the pad on his forehead and went to look for a small towel to cover his eyes so the light wouldn't bother him. Just as I was bending over him to check that his flesh wasn't burning with the pad I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey guys do you mind not doing things in front of the Professor and me. After all I'm your cousin, Tonks."

Sirius was already there, standing inside my flat and giving me what I can only call a mischievous smile, I had heard the usual of hum of the alarm when someone came in the flat, so this time there was no one cursed. The Professor was looking directly at me with those same searching eyes that made me feel like a young teenager in the Headmasters office after a prank, and boy did I have a lot of experience with those.

"We are not doing anything wrong. I cursed him, because he startled me," I added after Sirius gave me a questioning look, "and it will give him a huge headache if he doesn't take something against it."

"Well Remus, I guess that serves you well." said Siri coming to where I was and sitting on a chair

"I think that next time you should curse him Nymphadora." said Remus. He is well all ready, and apparently wanting to be cursed again.

"I will curse _you_ if you call me by that name again." I told him, and lightly smacked him

"Is that the way you treat your patient?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"It is when he calls me by the wrong name."

"Oh come on its not that bad, it could be worst." he said

"No it couldn't." said Sirius, with family like that, who wants enemies

"Yes it could, what do you think being name after a dog means Sirius." I told him, and Remus gave a laugh

"You could be called Remus. How's your twin this days Remus?" said Sirius

"What can I say, our parents sure didn't know how to name their kids." said my patient, putting an end to a Cousins Quarrel. The Professor, who was looking at my family pictures, let out a little laugh at this comment. I guess he also knows what it's like to be cursed with a dreadful name.

"Sorry to be rude Professor, did the spell work?" I said, I can't believe we had paid no attention to him

"Yes it did, Nymphadora. So lets go somewhere private and I'll tell you." wouldn't it be easier to just say it here and kill two birds at once? Sirius looked at me and the Professor and then pointed at my wand, he's crazy if he thinks I'll even threaten Dumbledore.

"Sure Professor, is my room alright?" thank Merlin my mother cleaned, I just can't imagine showing my room to the most powerful wizard while it's a mess, I do have some pride.

"Yes of course." I lead the way to my room and closed the door. He looked for a moment at it, and said

"You should strengthen the charms soon, they seem to be growing weak."

"I'll do it before I leave today. I'm staying at Number Twelve for the rest of the week."

"Very well, I'll come and add a little something to your wards and the rooms, unless of course you want the charm on Miss Carter's room cancelled."

"No Professor, and thank you." who knows maybe it'll serve a purpose sometime soon

"Okay then, and believe me my dear, it's my pleasure to help you… Ohh my look at the time we must finish this conversation some other time, I am afraid right now time is ticking… Nymphadora Tonks Black, The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters is at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

"Thank you... Professor, was it necessary to say my full name?" and yes I didn't threaten him, I'm not crazy enough to attempt to curse Dumbledore

"I believe we both know that there is something missing from that title for it to be your full name." He said bowing slightly

"Yes Professor I know." flashbacks from a much younger and rebel me came to my mind. Merlin I was really something when I was a teenager

"You must not be ashamed of who you are Nymphadora, it is part of you. A gift you are blessed with, some might say." And then he looked at me again, but this time as if he just remembered something important and couldn't quite believe it. It is a look I can't make heads or tails of. He then looked at the door of my room, as if seeing beyond it and then to me again.

"Thanks Professor. It's just hard sometimes." I said and he seemed to be drawn back to the present.

"Don't worry Nymphadora. In time you'll see what a blessing it is." yes of course, that'll be the day Aunt Cissy pledges her eternal love to Sirius.

"Why don't you call me Tonks, Professor Dumbledore?" better lighten the mood, I don't want to speak of my origins right now, that is never a good topic of conversation.

"I just wanted to see if you'll curse me." he said with a big smile on his lips and the twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh no, I'm not clumsy or crazy enough to try and curse you Sir. I think I'll stick to threatening people I know I have a tiny chance against. Or that I know at least some weakness off."

"Really smart, you first know an examine your foe, make a plan, and then attack."

"Not everything can be handled harshly." but most of the time is not that bad to go with your instincts.

"That is true. Nymphadora, do you know that Remus is a werewolf?" and that is what sets Professor Dumbledore apart, he can give you the most shocking news in the world and look dead calm doing it. I've got to admit he definitely has style.

"Yes Sir, I found out today. I overheard them talking."

"And those that make you feel anything different towards him." he asked inspecting me with those all knowing eyes

"No Sir, he can't control it, that it's a part of who he is and must be accepted along with the rest of him and I won't reject him. Truthfully I don't care that he is a werewolf. I just wish that he…"

"Would tell you?" he said smiling his knowing smile, I wonder how one gets to be so smart

"Yes."

"All in time, he is a reserved person. You must understand that not everybody feels the same way we do about his lycanthropy."

"I know." I said, it still makes me feel a little bad he doesn't trust me

"But I can tell that he feels comfortable with you, and you've only known him for a week, two weeks the most. And that is very important, he let you take care of him that means he trusts you." he said using his hands to give emphasis to his words

"I know Professor…"

"Call me Dumbledore or Albus. You are not in Hogwarts anymore"

"Dumbledore, I know he trusts me a little and I really want to be his friend. And I'm willing to wait for some time until he feels comfortable enough to tell me himself." albeit not too much

"You are a truly good friend Tonks. And don't worry he'll tell you." yay he didn't say that God forsaken name

"Thank you Profe.. Dumbledore." I might as well return the favor

"And by the way you are going to brief the Order tonight about Fenrir Greyback, I know they have assigned the case to you." Merlin, is there anything he doesn't know??

"Yes they have."

"If you need any information you can always go to the Hogwarts library."

"Thank you Sir. You know that Remus and Sirius are helping me?"

"I guessed so. Now we shouldn't keep your other guests waiting."

We went to the living room, Remus and Sirius were talking about Harry Potter until they heard us coming. Dumbledore told Remus where the headquarters of the Order are located.

"Well, thank you Sirius for bringing me here, now you can go to Headquarters and wait there."

"Yes Dumbledore." said Sirius. Dumbledore dissapparated. Remus and Sirius got up from the couch and went to where I was.

"What did Dumbledore tell you Tonks?" asked Remus, he looked uneasy.

"Yeah why the private talk?" said Sirius giving me the knowing look

"He wants me to tell the Order what I know about Greyback, probably so they can be on the lookout."

"Nothing more?" asked Sirius

"Yes, he said that I had his permission to curse you if you keep asking stupid questions. What else could he have said to me?" Sirius looked at me and pointed at Remus, who was in front of him.

"I guess we should go then."

"Yes, lets." I said and after they had disaparated went outside and cast a charm on the flat, I hope that strengthens the charms enough.

* * *

**AN: **

**Okay, in this chapter i wanted to explore Tonks relationship with other people (aka Bill). So tell me did i step over the line or did i so it right? Comments are always welcomed.**

**If it took a little long, please forgive me and know that it's a 16 pages word document, and please don't kill me if you got bored of reading,**


	9. Secrets Revealed

_Chapter nine: Secrets Revealed_

We apparated back and waited for the rest of the Order to come. It was only 20 minutes later that we where all present again. Dumbledore was the last one to come, after he came in he nodded in my direction and continued to the "meting room". Once we where all there he Everyone sat down he started speaking.

"Now for the last part of this meeting I want Ms. Nymphadora Tonks to tell us about Fenrir Greyback. She has been assigned his case, and I believe that knowing about some of the things we are dealing with is a good idea." he signaled me to stand up and he sat down. Thank Merlin I'm not the really nervous type or I would have been really sick right there. Some people were looking at me like expecting me to mess up right there. Specially, as I noticed, Snape, maybe he thinks that because he picked on me on School he can still do it here, he is so wrong… So how should I start, nice and easy or with everything I've got? I guess I better go nice and easy

"As you may all know, Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf and he has made it his purpose in life to bite small children and turn them into werewolves, so when their parents rejects them he takes them with him to join his pack." Is that nice and easy Tonks? What do you have your head for, besides carrying your hair?? "He had been less active for the past 14 years, since Voldemort disappeared."

"We know how to count Nymphadora." come on Severus Snape, do you really want to start so soon?. Sirius, Remus, Bill and Charlie all shot him death glances; well except Remus he actually looked at me and smiled, a nice comforting smile.

"I'm aware of that, Snape. I was just pointing out that, now that Voldemort has returned, he obviously has already started conversations with the werewolves because Fenrir has become more active and bolder than before. But I'm sure you knew that already."

I felt Sirius chuckle next to me and I think I heard him say, "Next time curse him." in a low tone. Bill and Charlie both gave me the thumbs up. Dumbledore apparently noticed nothing. Before Snape could make some other nasty comment I continued talking.

"He has already killed 5 Aurors and of the 4 children he has bitten all have died. The only connection between the victims is that they are the families of Aurors who fought the Last time; or that they had all recently received letters, from an unknown source, telling them to send money into a Gringotts vault or else they would find a family member dead."

"Why would Voldemort want to ask for money? He has rich friends. I'm sorry to say I don't see the logic in that idea." of course you don't see it, you won't know logic even if it danced naked in front of you.

Right now I wish Remus would stop holding Sirius by the arm, remembering that we are in a meeting and all hard feelings must be left aside, so I could see my cousin kicking Snape's arse.

"Yes, but how would it look if Lucius Malfoy went to Gringotts and got out some money, and during a close amount of time Goyle and Crabbe went and moved a heavy quantity of money also, all rich pure-blood wizard and all known ex Death Eaters. Not everyone trusts known ex Death Eaters and specially not…"

"So Tonks, what are you doing to prevent him from attacking anyone else." said Bill, he gave me a warning glance. Right next to him Charlie made a gesture to his brother and then the thumbs up to me

"Those as notorious as them." I finished and then with a sweet smile on my face and continued talking. "I'm going to try and find him and if one week before the full moon he doesn't appear I'll change places with the man's wife."

"But you know that werewolves have a keen sense of smell, he will know that you are an Auror." said Molly with a worried look on her face.

"That is true Molly, but if I remember correctly there is a potion that can change someone's scent for some time." I looked at Bill, he must remember it too, since we used it on our six year to go into the Forbidden Forest. Looking at him from the corner of my eyes I can see him turn Weasley red, and Charlie looking anywhere but his Mother, he was the one who suggested it.

"Are you able to drink, or even make such a potion? If I'm not mistaking your… condition doesn't let you drink those kinds of potions." now it was Remus who shot him the warning glance along with Sirius; I saw Bill make a fist and Charlie flex his knuckles. All four of them are way to protective.

The tension was evident in every face around the table, I even saw Moody mumbling something that seemed an awful lot like "Insult at her … find yourself in St. Mungos." Kingsley looked at him with the most hating glance I have ever seen coming from him, and even Arthur and Molly shot him daggers. Dumbledore seemed not to know what was going on. Everyone was waiting for my response.

"Actually Snape, being a metamorphmagus is not a 'condition'."

As I said this I changed my hair to the same exact colour and length of Sirius's hair, and my eyes to match my cousin's; making myself look like a female Sirius. Standing right next to said cousin gave me the advantage of making him realize that he won't be able to mess with me, because: we aren't at school anymore, so he isn't my superior and, of course, because I'm Sirius Black cousin (and I think the last reason should be enough).

"It is a very strange gift that makes the owner unique, different but unique. Only people with little education or no moral fiber call it that. And yes I can drink the potion, and my Black family blood makes me a very good potion maker, in fact if I remember correctly I was at the top of my class at Hogwarts." even when you never gave me credit you….

Bill and Charlie gave me once again the thumbs up and Remus and Sirius both let out a breath. Kingsley, Arthur and Mad Eye looked at me and smiled, and Molly looked like a proud mother at me. Snape shoot me a death glance which I returned gladly.

"What has Voldemort offered the werewolves?" asked Delila Green. Now if you want to know about her character just know this: she's filthy rich, never in her life has she done a days work, and a Ravenclaw. She's a Daddys girl, and still she's a brave woman and a very powerful witch in her own right.

"Probably the same thing as the last time. You know no record to have their names on, equal job options which is all…"

"A total outrage." she said. In front of me I could see Snape try to smile, it came out more as if he was suffering an incredible pain. I wonder if he has ever even smiled a little.

"What?" I am shocked, didn't Dumbledore say in the first meeting that we shouldn't discriminate against the others? Okay she probably doesn't know about Remus, but still. This probably came harsher than I meant because she was starring at me, apparently no one has ever done that.

"Excuse me, what?" I said in a more civilized way

"I said that it is an outrage. Werewolves are dangerous people, how can they burn the record and give them equal rights?."

I looked at Dumbledore and remembered our early chat "not everyone feels the same way we do" he had told me, and how right he is. I felt Sirius move behind me and before he could say anything I made a noise, turning the attention to me. If she thinks that she can just go and insult people around because she was born into a gold crib she has something coming. I moved my head in a "no'' kind of way trying to catch Remus expression, he looked normal, almost as if he was expecting someone to say that, then again he probably was.

"Actually Ms. Green. The only thing that sets apart a werewolf from another wizard is that they transform _involuntarily_ into a wolf every full moon and that the rest of us don't. Nothing else, I actually think that it would be a good thing to burn The Werewolf Registry and to give them all equal rights." she looked at me, I looked at her. I could have smacked her and she would have reacted faster… now that is tempting idea, maybe a bat boggey would do the trick… (I wonder where she lives). Remus was looking at me with amazement written all over his face.

"You have obviously never met a werewolf." she told me… this is almost impossible twice in one day, must be a record.

"Actually, I used to live with one. She was no different from you or me… Let me tell you she behaved like the most respectable citizen." she crossed her arms and didn't say anything else.

"They still turn into a blood thirsty monster once a month, they even live apart from society." said Snape, he looked at Remus and I could see the hatred on his eyes. I wonder why he hates Remus so much. From what I know he never played any pranks on him.

"For being a potion master you don't seem to remember that there is a certain potion that allows them to keep control of their minds when they transform..." before I could say anything else Bill stepped in

"Also we must remember that it is our fault that they live apart. Our fears are the ones which makes them seek refuge apart from us and with other werewolves, forcing them to become what be call 'monsters'." he sat down and gave a satisfied smile. Merlin I love that man.

"But still.." started Delila but was interrupted by her brother.

Now if someone asked me to describe William Green, I would only use one word: hypocrite. William is the type of guy all the girls went for at school. He is as tall as Remus, has big green eyes and blond hair. He is very good looking. He has the bad boy look and something tells me he also has the bad boy manners. He's always flirting, I'm definitely going to keep away from him.

"Forgive my sister, Ms. Nymphadora. She obviously doesn't remember her manners." he said giving me a pearly white smile.

"No problem, it is happening a lot today. And please don't call me Nymphadora Mr. Green, it's Tonks."

"No problem Tonks, you can call me William. It is very brave of you to offer voluntarily to switch places with the Man's wife. I don't believe there are many people who would do that." I nodded my thanks. He gave me a 'sexy smile' and a look of pure lust. Oh Merlin, please keep him as away from me as possible. I don't want to be tried for breaking a Number Six offence, again.

"That is all I had to say Professor."

"Well then look at the time. Everyone is dismissed. Tonks could I talk to you." I went where he was expecting a good word about how to keep my patience. But instead got a congratulations on keeping my temper both times. When I was leaving William came up to me and said in a low tone.

"That was a real defense you put there Tonks." and he gave me a pearly white smile, again. I wonder if it hurts to smile in such a fake way so often .

"Thank you William. May I know why you wanted to talk to me?" I gave him a get-away-from-me-smile, and he took it as an invade-my-personal-space-smile

"You see Nymphadora -" he said coming closer. Every time he took a steep forward, I took one backwards.  
"It's Tonks." I told him. And if you make me repeat it I will hex you, I wonder how many times do I have to repeat it for you to get it in that big head.?  
"Of course." he said as he winked at me. "You see Tonks I work at the Department of Law Enforcement, as you must already know." I want to puke, can anyone get me something to do it in? The level of arrogance is incredible. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, to discus werewolves rights of course." a date? with him? Can anyone please just kill me? I much rather face Greyback in werewolf form than go out with this self centered arse.

"Are you asking me on a date?"  
"If you want it to be like that, we could go to Modus Opperandi, it serves good quality food." yes and every plate is about 40 galleons  
"No thank you, maybe some other time." yes, when Aunt Cissy pledges her eternal love to Sirius.  
"Are you sure?" aww, am I the first woman to turn you down? oh well, get used to it, because there is no way I'm going out with you.

"Yes. Good night, it was nice talking to you." I left him there staring at me, with a small line forming on his lips, I don't like that, I don't like it at all.

* * *

Remus POV 

What a night it has been. I have learned my lesson, never startle a woman, specially not Nymphadora Tonks, that must've been the strongest petrification spell I have ever seen or felt. Incredibly now I see she has another hidden talent, she would make a great healer, I already had a migraine when I woke up but she tend to me so good that by the time the meeting started I felt brand new, or as well as I could giving my condition.

Merlin, the meeting, now that was something. Snape really was trying to make Nymphadora nervous. Fortunately she didn't start cursing him right there, like her cousin would have. Sirius really looked offended when he called her being a metamorphmagus a 'condition' and doubted her ability to make a good potion. He wasn't the only one, I personally wanted to choke him or curse him (whatever I could do first). Every one around the table who knew Nymphadora made some kind of body gesture, specially Bill and Charlie, they looked ready to kill Severus.

Ms. Green's interruption was not a surprise, I was waiting for someone to come up with that, in fact I'm surprise it wasn't Snape who said it first; Severus obviously said what he did to hurt me, but I'm so accustomed to hear him say that...

After the meeting ended Padfoot and I went into the kitchen, Bill came in a moment latter and sat down. We were in silence just looking at each other not one of us said anything until Nymphadora came in. She looked at us and said:

"Merlin, I knew there was a strange scent in the air. You know so much testosterone together couldn't possibly be good for the atmosphere. I'm sure you can smell the testosterone from about two miles away. Really is the only thing you all have in common me."

"Merlin, do you have to be so dramatic at this time of the night?" asked Sirius groaning from his end of the table.

"She's right you know. If she hadn't come in we would still making evil plans in our heads." ANSWERED Bill, she puts her hands over her mouth and says

"You're not in love with me, right?"

"Yes Tonks, you have found out that we are all deeply in love with you. We were actually planning to kill the other two or to find a way for you to chose." said Bill, shaking his head in amusement

"This is a real surprise. But there is no need to kill anyone I'll choose." she moved her eyes around the table. And stood next to each of us in turn.

When she finished with Bill, and went to where her cousin was she took a strand of his hair and cut it, when Sirius saw this he let out a very female scream and told her to give it back. Once she did, he stated cradling it on his hands as if it were a babe.

After that she came next to me and crossed her hands over her chest and started circling me, just as I thought she had finished she tickled me; this made me jump from my chair and throw hot tea all over my breaches. She started laughing and sat down opposite to Bill.

"I have made my decision: Bill, I'm sorry but you have a girlfriend and mate, no offence, but your hair is to long."

"Oh no!!! the agony of not having a nymph with me to break everything she comes close to is almost to unbearable. Take it back, please take it back!!!" he said screaming at her

"Sirius," she continued ignoring Bill, "you are my cousin and it would be weird, besides you are an escape convict and I an Auror it would never work out. Not to mention that you scream like a girl."

"Oh Tonks why do you hurt me so? Who could ever replace you?" he said on his best feel sorry for me voice

"Emmeline." I said before putting my cup to my lips, he gave me a glare

"So Remus, you are the lucky winner. You aren't blood related, have a girlfriend and because made me laugh the hardest. Congratulations to the winner and two the other contestants better luck next time." this woman really is something, not five minutes ago she was discussing very seriously and defending her points of view in the werewolf dilemma and now here she was joking around with an escape convict and a werewolf.

"I must be the luckiest person on Earth." I said sarcastically.

"Try and show a little more emotion Remus. It could be worst you know." she said

"How?"

"I could be Delila Green, you know Daddy's little girl." she transformed her body to an exact replica of her, flattening her chest and turning her eyes blue and her hair blond. "Or I could be Snape." she started to change again.

"Please Tonks not him, you would be going way to low." said Sirius, instead she changed her hair to a dark pink and long enough to reach her waist

"I would not transform into a replica of Snape even if they pay me. Didn't you see me in there, I transformed into a female replica of you just to show him that if he messed somewhere else with me, he would find himself hexed."

"And not just by you Tonks, if it wasn't for Remus here he would be cursed right now." said Sirius

"Maybe he's already cursed. You know it's important to sleep at least six hours a day." said Bill and grinned, Tonks looked at him and opened her eyes really wide. What did that have to do with anything?

"What did you do to him?… You didn't… Oh sweet Merlin you did!" she had the enthusiasm of a ten year old on a Christmas morning. Sirius looked at me with a questioning look, I answered him with one of my own.

"Lets just say that tonight his dreams are going to be plagued by his worst fears."

"Just tonight?" Sirius looked at me as if asking me to clue him in, but I am just as lost.

"No, its actually going to stop at the next meeting."

"What about?…" what is happening here?? Today is definitely "Shock the Hell out of the Werewolf Day"

"Took care of that too, no one will notice."

"Oh Bill you are the best." they got up at the same time and went around the table where she hugged him, he lifted her up twirled her around and they both dropped to the floor laughing.

"Wait what about?" she said, as if suddenly remembering something

"Took care of that to."

"Isn't he the best!!!!!"

"Maybe we could tell you if we knew what the hell you two are on about." said Sirius annoyed.

"Oh yeah sorry. You see when we where at Hogwarts there was this Slytherin kid who used to bother me a lot." she started

"Around our fifth year we started trying to make a curse good enough to use on him. Resulting on…" he said and signaled her

"The Sleepless spell, it consists of.."

"Simply casting the sleeping spell backwards on the person and combined it with a physical charm and a speech impediment spell."

"We stayed at school during Christmas that year so we could practice it without the risk of expulsion. It works like a charm."

"It's a charm." said Bill

"Smart ass."

"Is it complex?" asked Sirius.

"All you have to say is the name of the person with the combined spell and set a time for it to stop."

"Can I learn it?"

"No, I don't want you using the spell to much on someone, it could result in too much physical damage. And you are an adult so set an example for us youngsters." she added looking at Bill and smiling.

"Fine, now what we were here for."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Bill seemed to sense that she wasn't entirely sure about whatever it is she was about to say and put a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, looked at him and nodded. I got up, this is a conversation I wasn't included in and I don't want to intrude, and was about to leave when she grabbed my hand and steered me back to the table and started speaking. .

"Ok, here goes nothing. On the first 3 years at Hogwarts everyone at school thought that I was the most weird and evil thing ever to walk those halls, that is except Bill and Lisa, because of my abilities."

"We've known each other since we were in nappies because our parents new each other. We were always friends and in Hogwarts I always was her defender."

"On our third year we studied Blood Pacts and how it makes you share qualities and become equals. When I first read this it was an amazing idea, but I was a little hesitant because I didn't know how my abilities would affect him." Bill rolled his eyes and continued the story

"I, being the explorer I've always been, found her diary and started to read it. She had, like any good girl, written all of her deep thoughts there including that one. So I looked up more information, and after I was satisfied we could do it, I told her that we were going to whether she wanted or not."

"But was those the Blood Pact do?" asked Sirius, I remember being assigned an essay, but I copied from Lily

"Basically, it allows us to know each other, and it enables us to know what the other is thinking by just looking at each others eyes or by contact. Among other things" said Nymphadora

"We looked for more information, and found a book on the restricted section that explain in vivid detail the process. So that full moon, Halloween night, while the rest of the castle was at the feast. We where in the Room of requirements performing the pact."

"But, why on the full moon?" I asked

"Because the full moon has transforming abilities and because in a sort of weird way it has an effect on the human body. We where lucky, the book specified that it had to be a Hunters moon on Halloween night." said Bill

"And the next time this will happen is 2 years from now. That night we must renew our vows."

"You mean this is like getting married, with vows and everything." asked Sirius with a small glint of pride on his voice. What they did is an endeavor that the Marauders never even thought of accomplishing.

"Yes, kind of, but not the same." said Bill. She was looking at me and suddenly she said.

"I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea from me earlier Remus. Bill and I are just really close and it's normal for us to act that way."

* * *

Tonks POV 

Okay, Sirius I hope you are satisfied that there is no way something sex related will happen between any Weasley and me. I looked in his direction and he gave me a smile. So I turned to Remus, I want to know, Merlin only knows why, what he thinks of me.

"No need to worry, Nymphadora. Molly told me you guys are close. And that you are not that kind of person. I won't deny that I was surprise when I saw you drag Bill to the kitchen, but unlike other people," he said looking at Sirius. "I can give people their privacy."

"Good, because I actually like you. As a would be friend you know, if you let me." I know I said I was going to wait for him to let me in, but I like to make a lasting impression. I was now seated in front of him, he reached out and took my hands in his, looked me in the eyes and said

"I would be honor to have you as my friend." He is so nice.

"Well, I would love to stay here. But Mum will have kittens if I don't get home soon." said Bill

"Wait, what happened?" he gave me a smile

"I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes, can you believe it a part Veela my girlfriend."

"Congratulations," I went up to him and gave him a hug, "You deserve that and much more. Now good night." as I was about to let go I saw a memory, his memory about the whole incident on my mind.

"A Bill that was nasty. Why did you have to leave me with the mental picture?"

"It slipped."

"Bill, I slip. What you did was totally intentional." he gave me a cocky smile and walked to the door. "Pervert!!!" I said to his back

"Good bye. Sweet dreams." he went outside and apparated.

I went and got a cup and some hot chocolate. Umm hot cocoa, nothing like it to get PMS out of the way. Merlin, this is delicious. Molly has reached goddess statue in front of me, again. I decided that something was missing and went to the refrigerator and almost fell inside, once I had found what I wanted I came out and put the two cheese slides on the chocolate, so it could melt. I sat down and the two men at the table were looking at me as if I had just dropped from the skies, they looked at each other, shrugged and stood silent again.

"So, what did you think of William Green flirting with me?" two pairs of eyes looked at me in the same "you are messing with me" look

"What do you mean Tonks?" asked Sirius

"Oh come on that was the most obvious demonstration of flirting that I have ever seen. Call me William, the smile, how he looked at me, the praise; he asked me out."

"He wouldn't dare." said Sirius. My, my what an incredibly protective cousin I seem to have.

"He just did. Still, he's wasting his time, he's not my type." they both looked at me.

"Really, you mean rich, not a Death Eater and good looking is not your type. And here I thought you were smart… So, What is your type?" asked Sirius

"My type." well there is a hard question. "Considering my unique ability the most important aspect would be not being a pervert, he has to be educated, a gentleman, not a racist, and must always remember my birthday, first kiss and of course the anniversary, and must be a good dancer." and if I ever find a man like that, and he feels the same way for me. I will hold on to him so tight that no power on this earth will bring us to part.

"Do you know how to dance?" asked Remus

"I'm not an expert, but I can defend myself."

"How many times do you trip?" asked Sirius

"At first I couldn't even twirl, but now I'm good enough not to get dizzy when they twirl me."

"How about stepping on ones toes?" asked my cousin with a sly grin on his face

"I told you I'm no expert, right."

"That bad huh?"

"That's not any of your business, Sirius. Now excuse me I need my beauty sleep it's been a very long day."

"See you in ten years then because you look horrible."

"Sirius, bite me."

"You know I just might."

"Whatever. See you tomorrow. 'Night."

Next day I got up early and went for a run. After such a day my body just wanted me to sleep, but duty called. My first stop would be at the office to give Kingsley a 'formal' report on what I found and explain to him the beauty of my plan.

As I was entering the house _the_ most mouthwatering scent ever filled the room. I, lost in my fantasy about what kind of food was on the other side of the door, forgot once more about the umbrella stand and tripped over it. I heard sounds on the kitchen and Remus came with his wand out, just a few seconds later, to see who was the causer of such noise, like it could be anyone else. I was already up and like new. Thankfully my Aunt didn't wake up.

"Don't curse, it's just me. I forgot were the stand was and fell, again."

"I thought you were still asleep." he was wearing pants and a shirt, a really tight shirt over which I could see the shape of his muscles.

"No, I was running, you know, a little early morning exercise." he went up to me and tapped me with his wand and I felt a little hot sensation running in my body and then a soft pink glow came from me

"What was that for?" what the hell was he doing?

"You said you went running, I was just making sure that it was actually you and not an impostor."

"What?"

"You, running alone. Is that clear?"

"You are not funny. Where did you learn that? I don't think I've heard of it before, or felt it for that matter."

"The Marauders made it up." of course Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail

"Do you know where I could find them? I'll absolutely love to learn that spell." he's one maybe he'll teach me.

"Some day, now come and have breakfast."

"But, you weren't planning on having me here."

"Don't worry, magic is a good kitchen helper." I snorted

"Okay, impress me. Because my magic kitchen skills are below cero."

"And what would the lady like?" he asked as we were entering the kitchen.

"Whatever the cook has, I'm not so picky with food."

"Oh, that is the kind of costumer that I like." I gave him a smile, were we playing with each other? I believe that I shouldn't say anything, after all he must get to trust me enough to tell me about his lycanthropy and apparently I'm on the right track.

"So, why are you really up for?" no one can get up this early.

"I don't believe I have given you a reason."

"Yes you did, you were woken up by my guardian angel to make me breakfast." and he just made the conversation turn to another direction. Merlin, he's good at that.

"So, you think a guardian angel woke me so I would cook for you?" he said raising an eyebrow as I sat on the table.

"Absolutely, so I guess you better get started, I have to go work in half an hour."

"Whatever the Lady commands." and with a wave of his wand the stove turned on and the eggs and bacon started preparing themselves on the pan. I could use someone like him around my flat. "So, going to work on a report?"

"Yes, and to tell Kingsley about my plan."

"But he was here last night, he already knows, and disagrees with your plan."

"I mean, tell him on a official matter and if it's the only way, he _will _accept." he eyed me curiously

"You are a very stubborn person. I doubt it was only your morphing skill that got you the job."

"Oh thanks, that is so sweet. But I'm not changing my mind." two plates were conjured in front of us and two omelets, bacon strips and other food came flying and dropped themselves on the plates. He stared at me I grabbed the knife and fork and cut a piece of omelet. After taking my time savoring it I said.

"My compliments to the Chef, I love his breakfast and wish that someday he would grace me with his food again." his lip curbed a little and he answer

"The Chef is pleased that the Lady likes his food, and replies that he'll be more than happy to make food for you anytime your stomach so desires."

"I will hold you to that promise. Now away with duties and aristocratic manners and lets enjoy this breakfast like friends."

After that my day went pretty easy, Kingsley tried to persuade me to device another idea, but he knows how stubborn I can be. I returned the books about werewolves to the Ministry library and instead got a potion book out and went to my cubicle to copy out the Confounders potion. This potion will allow anyone who drinks it to change his/her smell for one hour, just like the Polyjuice will with your appearance, it also takes a week to make and tastes horrible, and I speak from experience.

After I spent the whole day mapping out where the attacks had been and seeing if they had any connection; and found that the only thing that this people had in common was known Dark Magic hate. If he was planning to attack this people by some weeks he would probably be located close to their home, the only secure areas to do that was on the woods about 10 minutes from the house, unless he was thinking about apparating the same night, but he will need to have the house guarded so he will know about any intruders. Still I checked the last places were he was known to live the last 9 months and with all this information headed back to my cubicle and send Kingsley a note

_Auror Kingsley Shackelbot_

_Auror office 201, British Ministry of Magic_

_Respected Auror Kingsley:_

_It is my duty to inform you that I, Auror Tonks, wish to meet with the Vane family as soon as possible to discuss manners according to their safety on the case Number 20984. Please send your answer as soon as possible for it is of the most importance._

_Good-day._

_Auror Nymphadora Tonks_

This note was answer in about five minutes:

**Auror Nymphadora Tonks**

**Auror office, cubicle 309 British Ministry of Magic**

**Auror Tonks:**

**It is my pleasure to inform you that a meeting with the Vane family has been arrange for Monday of next week on The Ministry at 9:00am on the Green Horntail Dragon Conference Room. Good day to you too.**

**Auror Kingsley Shacklebot**

I left at 2:00pm for my lunch break and went to The Leaky Cauldron. There I saw Bill, he called me and told me to sit with him so I did. We ate and spoke, he told me all about Fleur and I listened attentively, or as attentive as I could when all he talk about was how flawless she is. Then he started saying what a good kid Harry Potter was and how smart he was and then he told me:

"Hey, did you know that Remus thought them on Ron's third year?"

"Yes, I believe that was when he saw Harry for the first time on 12 years."

"Did he tell you why he didn't continue to be a teacher?"

"I didn't ask. But I can say I imagine why." I looked him straight in the eyes and he understood perfectly.

"He told you already?"

"No, I over heard him talking."

"That is a really bad habit. Not at all proper for a Black."

"I'm only half a Black."

"Remember that you are also a Weasley."

"I know, and that you are also a Tonks and a Black. Merlin, we are two messed up people." we started laughing like idiots, until Tom told us that we were scaring the costumers. We kept talking for a little longer, he paid the food and we parted our ways.

When I got to my office I started reading what ingredients I needed for the potion, fortunately they weren't that hard to find, they were:

_A strand of my hair_

_A drop of my blood_

_5 rose petals_

_A strand of someone else's hair_

_Half a pound of liquid Peppermint_

_Half a pound of liquid Cinnamon_

_2 drops from a same gender user perfume, that is not yours (if you are going to replace someone only)_

I got up and went to the Ministry Potions store room and got the peppermint and the cinnamon, when I got back to my cubicle I found a red parchment on the desk. It was a note from Sirius it read: "Bring food, Molly didn't come today." Four hours later I was sill on the Ministry and falling asleep on a meeting about how Dumbledore might try to form an army against the Ministry and his crazy idea that Voldemort was back.

Twenty minutes after that I was buying some Italian food and heading back to Number 12. When I entered covered with packages Remus was coming down the stairs and, being the gentleman that he is, levitated the packages.

"Wotcher Remus. Thank you, that was really heavy."

"Why didn't you levitate it?"

"I bought the food at a muggle place so I couldn't do magic. Besides I like caring stuff, makes me feel strong."

"Hey, Tonksie!" Sirius was coming out of the kitchen, he looked really happy and was being followed real close by Emmeline Vance, my Auror friend.

"Wotcher Sirius, Emmeline. What are you doing here?" I said giving her a sly grin

"I was caching up with Sirius and Remus. You did know that we where classmates at Hogwarts." she said avoiding my eyes completely

"Actually, I think Sirius has mention you a couple of times." my dear cousin turned scarlet red, Remus got a small smile on his lips and I was holding my urge to laugh.

"Well, I will love to catch up with you, but we see each other every day at work."

"You are lucky you didn't go today. Scrimegour gave us a lesson on how to be boring and sleep with our eyes opened at the same time."

"Was it that bad?"

"Horrible. I was two minutes late and he gave me a lecture on the importance of being on time to Auror meetings. Then he started talking about Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter and then I can swear that I doze of."

"Good thing I am on a two day vacation."

"Yes, well good bye. I'll talk to you soon." she looked at me and I moved my eyes from her to Sirius on one quick motion. She smiled a little, then said her good-byes and left. Ten minutes later when I was already enjoying my Fettuccini Alfredo, I decided to add a little enjoyment to my night.

"So Remus, what did Emmeline tell you?" I said, Sirius seemed very interested on his lasagna

"Not much really, I was just arriving when you got here."

"Really, and what about you Cuz' what did she tell you?" he kept his eyes down for a moment, and then taking a deep breath looked up to my innocent face.

"Not much, just that she was not married or had kids. That you were good friends and that she was glad to know that I was not the one who killed James and Lily."

"Yes. You know she one's told me that she was your date to the Yule Ball." I just made Sirius turn red!!!

"That is right, on our Seventh Year."

"What happened after that?" not meaning entirely after school

"You know, a little of this, a little of that. All that I am going to say is that she's one fiery woman."

"She is a real nice person. She helped me on the training, she was one of my mentors."

"Who was the other one?" asked Remus

"Mad Eye."

"No wonder you are so…" my dear cousin should know better than to say that about Moody

"If you must know he was a great mentor, a little bothersome sometimes, but still great."

"So tell me, how was your day?" said Sirius, changing the topic, smart guy

"Fine, I got the ingredients for the potion here, just missing the rose petals and the strand from someone else's hair."

"So you are going trough with it."

"Yes. Sirius I'll really like your support on this, I am fully aware of what a werewolf is capable of doing once he is transform. I know he could kill me within seconds." at this Remus turned a little pale but I decided to play it cool. "I know all of this and I am willing to take my chances, but it will still be much better if you, and I mean both of you, supported me on this."

"Okay, you win, but if you find any other way to do it. I'll be glad if you didn't take your chances." said Sirius, I was so relieve I agreed

"Okay, if there is any other way I'll won't go ahead with it."

That night I was woken up by a little owl tapping on my window, at first I tough I was dreaming, but then I recognized it as Bucky, my parents owl. It took me a little time to recuperate from the fright and then I remembered the Howler my mother promised if I didn't send a message to her.

As I opened the window the owl dropped the red envelope on the bed and went back to the window. He looked at me, and I think that he was laughing at me from where he stood in the window; he looking at me as if I deserved whatever was comming.

"Oh shit, this'll probably wake everyone up. Well Tonks better face the music." I got close to it and opened it, just as I finished doing this my dear mothers voice came to my ears. She sounded more like a banshee than my mother.

"**NYMPHADORA TONKS BLACK WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED THE NOTE I LEFT YOU AT YOUR FLAT. YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN DEEPLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU. THIS IS NOT THE WAY A PROPER GIRL SHOULD BEHAVE. I WILL EXPECT YOUR ANSWER TOMORROW OR YOU'LL RECEIVE ANOTHER HOWLER. LOVE YOUR MOTHER.**" and then the red letter exploded so loud I think the house trembled.

"She even made that sound like an order. Parent's, you got to love them."

"What is all that noise about?" Sirius was on my bedroom door, looking rather scared.

"That is the sweet voice of my mother, your dear cousin."

"What is the matter, I heard someone screaming?" Remus was on my door also with his wand out

"It was just Tonks mum, you now giving the girl her regards."

"She still treats me like a kid, why can't anyone treat me like a woman not a child?!."

"Maybe if you stopped falling and breaking stuff people will treat you more seriously."

"Sure, or maybe I should tell my mother that they have sent me after a werewolf who's on a killing spree, that should get her attention the right way."

"Or it could also get you kidnapped." said Sirius, sitting on my bed

"Probably, but I'll please her and go to dinner this Friday."

"That'll be a good idea."

"Maybe I could show her my new black dog."

"That's an even better idea." said Sirius with a huge grin on his face.

"Sirius remember that Dumbledore doesn't want you to leave."

"He doesn't have to find out that he is gone. Besides what are the chances of someone telling him, only we know and I'm sure that neither Sirius or I are telling anyone. You can keep a secret right.?"

"Fine, you win, but they can't see him as Sirius, only as Snuffles." said Remus putting his hands in the air

"Sounds fair to me." said Sirius

I wrote a letter to my mother and that Friday went over to dinner with Sirius at my side, of course they didn't know who he was, but it was still good to see Sirius out of that house. Dumbledore didn't find out (at least I think he didn't), and Sirius had a pretty good Friday.

The next few days went without any important events. We had one meeting called forth by Dumbledore explaining that it was important to be on the look out for the Ministry incase they started asking funny questions. Unfortunately this meant that it was time to let Snivelous out of the hook. He looked normal to everyone else, but to Bill and me, we could see that he had some tired nights and considered the debt paid. Sirius wanted to keep it up for a little longer but three against one always wins.

I still hadn't found Greyback, he seemed to move from place to place very quickly and to leave not many traces. I was starting to feel annoyed, never would I think that following a werewolf could be so hard. This didn't thrill Sirius, Remus, Kingsley or Moddy to much either. It only made them even more paranoid, Mad- Eye even volunteered to ask me to be removed from the case. Three weeks before the full moon, I was so mad It screamed at Mad Eye my answer for the seventh hundred time

"Mad - Eye I'm not a child, I know this would be difficult and I'm taking it like a challenge. This will help me in the future, just be supportive and have faith in me." at the end I won the argument, but only if I agreed that a group of Aurors would be there hiding if I had to change places.

* * *

AU: 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that you are all waitting for romance between Tonks and Remus, but I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait 3 more chapters for it to really start.

Still, tell me what you think. I took a huge jump with the Blood pact, so tell me, was it good?

Merry Chistmas!!!!!!

Phoenix


	10. In between

_Chapter 10: In-between_

Fortunately the meeting on Monday with the Vane family was much more useful to me, they accepted to change with me if it came to that, and they even took me to their house so I could inspect it with more detail. It was medium sized country house with a forest close by, closer than I thought, where it would be very easy for someone watching the house to do it without much worries.

"So, is there anywhere we could hide Adam if something was to happen?" asked Carl Vane, a very tall man with an athlete body, he had brown eyes and blond hair. His wife on the other hand was a small yet physically fit woman with black hair and yellow eyes, which made her look a little like a cat.

"The attic would be a good idea, but putting protective charms around the house and specially on the bedrooms would be a good way of preventing a lot of things from happening." I said in my Auror voice, the one that can make grown man pee on their pants.

"We'll look to that immediately." answered Carl

"I will come by later with a group of Aurors to search the forest to see if they are watching you. I must warn you that they probably are. And could attack before the full moon."

"Oh my, what should we do then?" asked Rose Vane

"Change your schedule. Don't get stuck to a routine more than one day, vary the times at when you get home and close all the doors and windows always. Don't let Adam play outside alone and unattended, if any stranger, both male and female / old or young, gets close to him go to where he is and don't leave his side. Mr. Vane if you possibly can, never leave them alone in the house at night."

"We'll do as you instruct."

"If I don't find anything or any lead on him I'll come in contact with you and we'll switch, the week before."

"Of course, good day."

No new meetings where in the near future so I decided to go and live in my flat for some time, after all I am paying rent. Still, I went to Number Twelve whenever I got the chance, so I could give Sirius a little company. He wasn't too alone now, the Weasleys where staying for the week so they could help make the place fit for human inhabitants. Remus was away most of the time, and if he wasn't he was either helping me by answering my question or helping Molly and Sirius clean the rooms.

It has been now two weeks since they had assigned me the case and I am no closer to finding out Greyback's where a bout's. All the information that I could get on werewolves was quite useless, unless you wanted to know what the laws against them where and how best to apply them. On one of my trips to Number Twelve I came across a book on werewolves on the library, Sirius was with Buckbeak and there was no one else on the house.

As I was reading I noticed that it spoke of the ways the old Black family hunted down and killed the werewolves during the 15 century. I threw the book away from me.

"Dam it! Is there no where a book that speaks on how to find a werewolf. This is incredible I must have looked on about a hundred books and the only thing I find is how to kill them on the most painful ways. How can there be people who take pleasure on killing in the world?" I scream, letting out my pent up frustration

"Are you okay Tonks?" I turned my head and saw no other than Remus Lupin himself standing on the door.

"Wotcher Remus. Didn't hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you started reading the book." damn me and my tantrums, now what will he think of me?

"Sorry about that little show, but it's really frustrating. I don't want to kill him I just want to find him. All the books I've read talk about how to torture them or the different laws there are against them and how to apply them. They are prohibited from having so many things that I was so happy when I found out they could marry anyone they wanted."

"That is being reconsider by the board for the Law Enforcement, Dolores Umbridge told them they should revise, considering the savage nature of the werewolf."

"Argh, toad like woman. That just makes me like her a lot less than I used to. Did you know she is probably going to teach DADA this year at Hogwarts?"

"You are kidding." said Remus, actually looking surprised

"Nope, the ministry wants to keep a watchful eye on Dumbledore and she volunteered."

"Hey Remus, you are back." said Sirius, who had just entered the room

"Yes, just got here."

"I thought you had left, Tonks. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking around and found a book on werewolves, thought it might have something useful on it."

"Well did it?"

"Look for yourself. Accio Werewolf book. Here look at this and tell me. Is it useful?" he opened the book to the page where they showed a werewolf being hunted by a man on a horse. When the hunter catched up to the werewolf he put him on a cage and started cutting of his limbs, making a mess of blood everywhere.

"Why was this book here?" asked Sirius closing it

"It is part of the family relics, this man is probably an ancestor of ours. This is probably an account on his life as a werewolf hunter."

"Then why hasn't it been sacked out?" asked Sirius, looking at the book with disgust. Remus, who had seen the picture was now looking at the book with a mixture of pity and anger on his eyes

"I have a better idea." I walked up to the fire place, "Incendio"

"What are you going to do?" asked Remus

"Well I was thinking of making a warm fire, temperature is only 102, so why not make it hotter." I said, my temper getting the better of me

"Good job mate, that's the way to calm her down." I have a very, very sarcastic cousin . I'm never like that

"I'm going to burn it. I don't want to find this book or see it ever again, it might be part of the Black history, but I think it is better dispose off. People who hunt others just because they are different shouldn't even be remembered. I just hope that we have learn our lesson and don't repeat their mistakes." there goes my 15 seconds of maturity for the day.

"Amen to that." said Sirius and walked to the fire place, he was going to throw the book to the flames when Remus said

"It probably has an anti burning charm. You'll have to tear the pages out."

"All the more pleasing." said Sirius.

We spent half an hour burning the pages and watching our ancestor trying to save himself from the flames, all the while he was cursing us. Kreacher walked in and tried to stop us but Sirius ordered him to stop and he had to obey. The werewolf moved from page to page also, but when he finally couldn't go anywhere to avoid the flames he looked at our way, and I swear I saw a slight bow before he too was gone.

When we were done we headed to the kitchen to eat something. Having not seen Remus in quite sometime we started to catch up.

"Where are the Weasleys any way? I thought they where here with you?" I asked Sirius

"They were, but Hermione was going to join them again on the Burrow, she was with her parents for a while so they are staying there tonight."

"That Hermione is a very clever witch. I don't think I've ever known someone her age that was so smart and knowledgeable about the wizard world, and she is a muggle born." I said. I met the girl briefly on a visit to the Burrow the last year, before the Quidditch World Cup, she is one smart girl.

"Yes, she really is smart. She helped Harry get me out of the castle on Buckbeak. I think we can expect great things from her." answered Sirius

"She was one of the top students of my class. Really exceptional, although I must admit that Harry is very good on DADA." continued Remus, and I can see pride shinning through both their eyes

"Sirius told me that he wanted to be an Auror."

"Yes he does." answered Sirius with a note of pride on his voice. And I looked at the hor. Damn it's late, and unfortunately I have to work tomorrow.

"Oh I have to be going. But first, I need a favor cuz."

"What is it?" time for my wonderful -always working -puppy dog eyes

"You see for the potion to have an effect I need a strand of hair that isn't mine and I was wondering if you could possibly cut some of yours and give it to me."

"I thought that the potion was just incase? Did you start it already?"

"Yes, and it is. But I've all ready been to every single place where there is any documentation, or rumors, of him living. I haven't found anything, and the neighbors seem too scare to speak about him."

"Okay fine. But you've got to promise that during the full moon you'll have back up."

"Of course I will. I'm not stupid. And by the way wash your hair before giving it to me. Cooties are not part of the ingredients on the potion."

"I don't have cooties." he said, all this while scratching his head, "Only girls have cooties."

"Yeah right." said Remus, sipping from his tea. I smiled at him.

The next day was as uneventful as any other in the Office. When I went to Number Twelve Sirius was not very happy, specially when he saw that I had the cauldron with me.

"I don't see why you are doing this, there must be another way." he said for the hundred time

"Pass me the cinnamon Remus, please" he seemed to have finally come to terms with my plan and was now helping me, reading the instructions, while I added the finishing touches to the potion.

"Aren't you hearing me Nymphadora?"

"Trying really hard not to." I said in a sing song voice

"Don't ignore me. Tonks, I don't want you to go trough this. I have a bad feeling." he said turning me around and looking me in the eyes

"Really Sirius, try to be a little more supportive. Remus has no blood relationship with me and is helping me stay alive, while all I've heard from you is constant complaining. If you have _any_ other idea I'll be glad to hear it, but right now all I want to do is see if this potion works and how much I can make in this cauldron." I said turning around again

"Okay, I'll help you. And here you have the hair." he said giving me a little bag with a couple of hairs.

"Thank you."

"So, have you met any other werewolves since this case started." he said and Remus shot him a warning glance.

"No actually I haven't. What do I do now?" I said, pretending not to notice anything

"Stir two times to the left and three to the right." I did as he told me

"Would you like to know any?" said Sirius, pushing a subject Remus wanted to avoid and that I don't want to discuss right now

"I really don't mind. Hey, now that you mention knowing people, Emmeline told me that you are getting to know each other pretty well again." Remus, hid his smile over the book, because Sirius had just opened his mouth to speak while drinking water. "Such bad manners."

"We've just seen each other sporadically." he said drying the front of his shirt

"Did I hint to anything else?" and he got the idea and stopped with his nasty attempts.

"What do you think the next meting would be about?" asked Remus

"I believe Hagrid and the Beuxbatons headmistress will be here." answered my cousin.

"How are we going to fit then? I mean if she's as big as Hagrid it'll be like me fourteen times."

"No, just seven times, you are getting bigger." said Sirius

"No I'm not. But anyway, I reckon that Dumbledore will send them to speak to the giants." I answered

"What do you mean?" asked Remus, still looking at the book

"Well, it's obvious, send friendly emissaries to them before Voldemort does. At least that is what I would do."

"But that would be really difficult, giants live on the mountains, hiding from everyone else." said Sirius

"I never said that it would be easy. From experience I can tell you that when you are looking for something that's when you have the hardest time finding it."

"How much more until it's ready?" asked Sirius, clearly interested (even when I know he would never admit it).

"Just have to finish mixing the ingredients and it'll be ready to test tomorrow night."

"And how do you plan to test it?"

"Easy, I plan to drink it and hide somewhere while Snuffles looks for me."

"And when did you plan to ask him, to see if he wanted to help you?" he said, pouting like a little kid

"I thought he would do me that favor. After all this is only going to keep me alive, no big deal."

"You know guilt or sarcasm won't work out."

"Fine then, let me go there to the hands of a werewolf-murderer-lunatic with only good luck at my side. You know, right now I will love to know someone who was a werewolf just so he could help me." Merlin, that slipped. I swear I didn't want to say that. Sirius looked at Remus's back and pointed him to me, while sporting a sly grin. Clever arse, he make me do what he wanted. Meanwhile he only read from the book pretending not to know what I had said, we both know he clearly heard me.

"Hey Remus, do you know any one who could help?" said Sirius, and taking the advantage that Remus gave me when he turned his back to answer my cousin, I threaten him with my wand.

"Sorry mate, but the werewolves that I know won't be to exited to help her. Afraid that she has the same prejudices that everyone else has." Ouch, that hurt Mr. R.J. Lupin

"Its okay, I'm pretty confident on my potion making skills. And by the way I'm not like that." and that was the end of the subject.

"Okay. This is finished. I have to leave to do some Auror things, I'll be back latter. If I'm not back before 12:00pm don't wait up."

"Where are you going?" asked me Sirius

"Auror stuff." I answered, as I gave him a kiss goodbye and left the house

* * *

Remus POV 

I have come to terms with her going and switching places with this woman. She convinced me that there would be a support squad near her to help if anything happened. I'm not happy that she'll do this, but it was either help her or be cursed by her… Sirius on the other hand, kept throwing little comments my way about the help a werewolf would be to her on trying the potion, on finding Greyback, I think he even mentioned once how I could even stop her from sneezing. But he knows that I'm helping her the best way I can, by answering her questions and helping her with the potion.

She didn't come to sleep to Headquarters. I couldn't sleep, images of Nymphadora's body being torn in pieces by a werewolf kept turning in my dreams, after the third time this happened I decided to drink some tea, Molly always said it helps the nerves. As I came down the stairs a smell of fresh and dried blood came to me, I hurried down the stairs, my wand ready, I followed it to the kitchen then I saw her, she was covered in cuts and scrapes and drinking a cup of hot coffee. She had blood marks all over her arms and her cheek had a big cut against which she was holding a damp cloth.

"Tonks what happened to you?" she looked scared when she heard me and quickly jumped off the seat with her wand out.

"Remus, don't scare me like that. Haven't you learned not to startle me?"

"What happened to your face?" I asked and walked to her side

"Nothing, I fell and cut myself."

"Don't lie to me Nymphadora Tonks, you didn't come to sleep here last night. We where really worried."

"I told you not to wait up if wasn't here before 12. But I guess you have the right to know, you are eventually going to find out anyway"

"You don't have to tell me if.."

"I went last night to check the forest near the Vane house, and there we where ambushed by a Werewolf pack."

"You where ambushed? Was Greyback there?"

"No, but they were there on his orders. One of them told me. But that is not all, we started dueling with each other. And let me tell you, someone has been teaching those dogs new tricks."

"So that is why you are all cut?"

"Yes, I literally had to throw myself on the floor to dodge two spells. We fought until dawn and then, this is the most confusing part of all, they burned the wands they were using and apparated."

"They burned the wands?"

"Yes, that is what puzzles me!!!" by know she had stood up and was walking around the table, the smell of blood was intoxicating. Damn werewolf smell. "Werewolves have a difficult time acquiring a wand and they just burned theirs like the could go to Olivanders later today and get a new one."

"Did they kill anyone?"

"Fortunately not, I was the one who got the worst part."

"So why didn't you go to St. Mungo's?"

"Easy, the Minister thinks that it would alarm people if an Auror turned up beaten who, along with a squad, had dueled a werewolf pack, who latter burned their wands and disappeared."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going home to sleep."

"But you need to take care of those cuts."

"I'll clean them when I get home."

"Stay here." she is mad those wounds could be infected, lucky I have the potions I use to take care of the wounds that I do to myself on the full moon.

"Remus, no offence, but I might just fall asleep on top of you. I am really tired."

"Nymphaora, it wouldn't be the first time you fell on me, now stay here. I'll go get some potions to help you."

"It's not that bad, it doesn't hurt so much when I touch it any more." to prove this she touched her cheek again, but she closed her eyes and let a soft moan escape her mouth.

"Don't be so stubborn and let me help you."

"Okay, but… Please don't tell Sirius."

"I won't." I went up to my room as quickly and silently as I could. As I was going downstairs I saw Sirius coming out of one of the bathrooms.

"Hey mate what are you doing up, and with those potion vials?"

"I've been feeling a little nauseous so I'm going to drink this with my tea. And you, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep very well, not knowing where Tonks is."

"You don't have to worry. I received an owl just now. She spend the night with a squad of Aurors searching the woods close to the Vane residence to see if they were being watched."

"And, what happened?"

"She was there all night and is now on her flat getting some sleep, she says that she is sorry if we were worried, but that she'll explain everything tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" just like Sirius, he can smell a lie from a mile away.

"Something just doesn't fit."

"You are over reacting it was just work."

"Fine then, I'll trust you."

"Good, now go to sleep, you look hideous. And remember Emmeline is coming tonight."

"I don't see why that is of any importance to me." and before I could answer he walked straight to his bedroom without another word.

I saw Tonks sitting on the kitchen table looking at her hands. When I entered the kitchen she looked up and smiled. Her smile made me feel warm and very self conscious, she looked like pretty even when she was all cut and with blood stains all over her clothes.

"What took you so long? I was about to send a search party to look for you."

"I found Sirius on the hallway."

"Did he ask about me?" she looked down at her hands

"I told him that you where on your flat and that had send an owl."

"Thanks for covering for me." she looked up at me and flashed me a heart warming smile. "I never thought I'll see the day when _you _lied to someone."

"A white lie from time to time does the heart good."

"Yes, it does. Are those what I'm supposed to drink?" she looked slightly repulsed at the colours in the vials.

"You don't have to drink it. I'll apply layer to your cuts and with a simple incantation, you'll be like new."

"You don't have to do this, you know." she looked into my eyes, hers were her normal brown and purple, just enchanting.

"I know, but you once took care of me, it's only natural that I do the same."

"But, it was my fault that you were knock cold and with a headache afterwards."

"Not really I was the one who startled you, and made you curse me."

"Yeah, you deserved it for scaring me half to death." we shared a laugh but quickly stopped, we didn't want to wake Sirius.

We kept talking while I tended to her wounds. She told me with a little more details what had happened. It sounded really strange but she is probably right and they are already in league with Voldemort.

Her skin feels so warm and soft under my rough scarred hands, but she doesn't seem to notice this. When I get to the wound on the cheek she looks down and traps my hand in hers.

"Why are your hands so scarred?" she looked at them and then at my eyes

"This have all been caused by a werewolf, that I've been studying for quite some time." yeah 30 years

"But, they are so deep. How close where you to him?"

"Close. Here, you apply this to the wound and then wash it off. This one doesn't need a spell." I got up and away from her and went to start the tea.

"I don't care you know."

"About what?" does she know, did she find out when she looked at the registry?. It probably is all for the better

"I don't care that you have marks and scars, I know that physical qualities are important."

"I am just a little self conscious, most people believe it un proper to show them." she doesn't know yet, and I don't know which is stronger the happiness of knowing that I still have time to be with her while she thinks I'm normal, or the pain of knowing that it has to end.

"People can be very harsh. I know, I've got my share of that. Being a metamorphmagi is not a walk on the park."

"It is still not the same. The werewolves are considered dangerous criminals to this society and anyone who gets along with them is also treated unfairly."

"Not by everyone, I'm a good example of that. I don't really mind who people think is the best person to be around."

"You are still young and haven't faced that much prejudice as I have, it is not nice."

"But, if people don't know that you work with werewolves how can there be prejudice against you. And don't give me the too young speech, you are not that old and I'm not that young." she looked at the vial in her hand sniffed it and put in on the table while her body gave a shudder.

"Oh this smells awful, are you sure this is within date?"

"Here I'll put it on you."

"How can you stand this stench? Oh I think I'm going to throw up."

"Relax, take deep even breaths and think of something else." she calmed down a little

"Thanks Remus."

"No problem, now go to the sink and wash your face. The cut is supposed to have disappeared." she went and washed her face, then transfigured a cup into a mirror.

"Wow it is gone and I have no mark. You should be a healer."

"I don't know about that, as you can see I haven't done a good job on myself."

"Still, thank you. I would have never done such a good job myself, even with basic Healer course I've got. Definitely need to improve that."

"So, I guess that now you'll go to your flat and sleep."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. Fortunately I did the report already so I don't have to go to work." she came to where I was seated and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Thanks again Remus. Once again you are my guardian angel."

And with that she went to the door and went to her flat. After that I went back to bed and didn't wake up until 9:00am. I got a shower and went downstairs, Sirius was in the kitchen with a cup of tea on his hands, when I came he greeted me with a smile and asked me.

"So how badly hurt was she?" well, it took him long enough.

"What do you mean?" he gave a slight chuckle and went on

"Tonks, how badly hurt was she when you didn't let me see her?"

"How did you find out?" No use lying to him, he showed me the cloth she had been using to cover the cut on her cheek

"Cover your tracks better next time. So who did it?"

"She went last night to the Vanes house and in the forest they dueled with a werewolf pack."

"So the potion on the vials was for her?" I nodded. "You should have told me."

"She didn't want to worry you further."

"I was worried enough not knowing where she was last night. I don't like this Moony, if something like this happens to her on the full moon, she could die." we were silent for a while and then an idea came to me

"Sirius, why don't you go and keep watch over her on the next full moon."

"Yeah, sure. I'll just walk up to the Aurors headquarters and report for duty. Bet they'll be happy to see me."

"No, I mean as Snuffles. You could keep me at bay at the Shack, and if things got out of control and the Aurors couldn't help her in time you could delay him enough for her to escape or stun him."

"That sounds like a good idea. But I think it better if she didn't know, might curse me you know. Fiery temper she seems to have."

"No doubt a Black trait."

"Yeah, so at what time did she say she was coming back?"

"She was going to sleep a little and then she's going to come." we didn't get any further on the conversation; Molly and kids came into the house. Sirius quickly Scourgyfied the cloth, but even then a light smell of blood remained.

"Remus, Sirius, how are you on this lovely day!" said Molly on a cheerful note

"We are fine, just taking an early morning tea." said Sirius

"What are you doing here Molly?" asked Remus

"Well we came to help you clean the house."

"Clean the house?" said Sirius

"Yes, this is Headquarters isn't it? And if we are going to have people staying here it has to be clean."

"But, didn't we already clean it last time?"

"No silly, this house needs much work. In fact if you don't have anything else to do you can help us, it'll be much faster." Sirius looked at her annoyed and before he could answer her I did.

"Sure Molly we'll love too." we spend the rest of the day cleaning.

We where having a blast cleaning the house (note the sarcasm) only to be interrupted by the screams of lovely Mrs. Black. Sirius and I quickly went to hide her under the curtain, dealing with her is much better than with whatever this house is infested with, a task that Padfoot left me to do alone; as I turned around I realized why. Tonks was there and Sirius was giving her a bone crushing hug, which she was returning with as much effort.

"Padfoot you are going to kill her, if you keep crushing her like that."

"You are right on something Moony, I'm going to kill her. Why the hell didn't you tell us you weren't coming home last night? Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry I didn't think that we were going to be attacked." and this time it was her hugging him. "Thanks for caring."

"Well you've got something coming if you think I'm going to let you get hurt. I'm telling Moody to take you off this case immediately."

"Excuse me? You are not my father, you can't tell me what to do…" Oh, wrong choice of words old friend, her eyes had that gleam that meant 'hexing your arse to next week'

"I'm telling Moody to get you off the case, it's far to dangerous." You should really shut up Padfoot or she is going to hex you into oblivion.

"You are doing not such thing. Sirius, I'm a grown woman and an Auror. I'm fully qualified to take care of myself against a werewolf, a blood-sucking-vampire or my too-hard-headed-soon-to-be-cursed-cousin."

"Tonks you were almost killed last night." he had raised his voice in a way that made the Weasleys and Hemione, who where cleaning in the next room, stop cleaning.

"Dou you really think that is the first-or-last time it happens? It comes with the job, and I'm willing to take the risk."

"I don't care.."

"Sirius listen to me.."

"No. You listen to me Nymphadora."

That was the last drop, she moved three steps from him and swiftly moved her hand to her hip, Sirius thought she was thinking of something to say to him, but I've been cursed and almost cursed a couple of times by her and know this is where she keeps her wand… I should have stopped her, but my curiosity at what she'll do to him got the best of me. And sure enough with a movement of her wrist I saw a black light coming from her wand, she had done a bat-boggey hex on her cousin, a pretty good one I might add. Just as this was happening Ginny an the Twins came from the room.

"Tonks that was amazing!" said one of the Twins

"Yeah but I don't think Sirius is enjoying himself too much." said the other, and indeed Sirius was not enjoying this, I could see the pain he was going through reflected on his face. But like any prideful Black he didn't say or do anything.

"Hey Tonks, you think that you could teach me how to do that?"

"Sure thing Ginny. Are you staying after the meeting?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then I'll go to your room tonight and I'll teach you."

"Really?" she looked like Christmas had come earlier

"Yes."

"Even when there is an underage restriction?"

"Oh that, there are ways of going undetected."

"Thank you Tonks." she came and gave her a big hug.

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"Remus has to agree." Ginny's face fell, her eyes moved to me. And Nymphadora gave me a smile and mouthed 'Please', "Now ask your Professor what he thinks."

"Professor, would you let Tonks teach me the hex?"

"I will consider it Ginny." corrupting the mind of a teenager, not what I had in mind for today.

"Oh come on." said a very child like Nymphadora along with Ginny

"I have to think about it."

"Don't worry, Gin. He'll give in, and if he doesn't I could always immobilize him and use him as our Test Subject."

"I will see you young Ladies later." end of conversation. They both seemed capable of doing it.

We continued our cleaning spree, after a while I heard a knock on the door to where I was working and saw Tonks come in.

"Remus, Molly says that you should come down an eat something, before she feeds you herself."

"Sure, just let me finish with these pixies."

"Want any help?"

"No it's ok, I'm already done."

"Whao that was fast." she stood there watching me inspect the room before saying.

"Hey Remus, about teachingGinnythehex, you don't mind do you?"

"Are you asking for my permission Nymphadora?" I thought she was just trying to sound mature

"Don't call me that, it's Tonks. And yes I really want to know what you think. Even if I don't follow your opinion. Besides if Molly finds out I'll say you new and didn't say anything."

"Clever, Nymphadora."

"You really want to test that hex don't you?"

"Oh no. I've already been at the receiving end of one of your hexes, I don't want to repeat the experience."

"Ahh well to bad for me. So are you okay with it?"

"Sure, but what are you going to use for a dummy?"

"Dung." Oh that is okay, excuse me what??

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Surely she didn't mean dung like _that_…

"I said I'm going to use Dung." Is she smiling?

"You mean dung as in…. er…um…" She definitely is smiling now.

"Oh, Remus, you are so slow. If I didn't know you where a Marauder I would think you're naïve."

"What do you mean?" She's laughing (holding her sides laughing) really, she lost me now

"Remus, when I said I would use Dung as a dummy, I meant MunDUNGus Fletcher. Not crap."

"Oh I knew that." she roles her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Typical male. You think you're never wrong."

"Oh no, I'm not like that."

"Really, then what kind are you?" she was looking me up and down, as if I trying to decide. I went to the door frame, trapped her between the door and me and whispered softly in her ear.

"I'm the type who knows that he's always right." I went down the stairs to the kitchen, without looking back.

* * *

Sirius POV

Ohh got you Moony!! Very nice, flirting with my young cousin!!! You are making her blush!!! I like, it is time you get a life!!!

"Hey Tonks what is up?" she blushed even more, torturing my little cousin, I like!!!!!

"No…nothing. Listen about today, I'm sorry you where worried, I really didn't think that would happened…"

"It is okay Tonks, I understand it's your job. But I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know, thanks for caring." we hugged and went to eat.

We ate and we rested and then the time for the meeting came. Dumbledore came quickly followed by Mc Gonnagal and Snivellus, really how can he trust that smelly git? We sat down on our places and the meeting started. No Hagrid to be seen. According to Dumbledore he was, along with the Beuxbatons headmistress, away on a mission to contact the giants.

I dared myself look at my cousin and sure enough she had that smile that was telling (… not me as I noticed), to Remus "I told you so." I looked at Moony and to my surprise he had a grin on his face and was looking at Tonks, he mouthed "Maybe, wrong."... They continued like this and it was turning into a very interesting Verbal match, which ended with Tonks sticking her tongue out.

Suddenly I feel something sticking to my leg when I heard Tonks whisper in my ear.

"Don't move, I think George's and Fred's new invention, has slipped its way into the meeting."

"What do you think this is?" I like those two. They always have something under their sleeves.

"Looks like an ear to me." said a voice to my left.

"Mooney you should learn not to eaves droop on other people conversations. You might learn things that shock you. Right Tonks?" ohh making my cousin want to hex me, I don't like. One should never tempt the Black rage.

"How about we cast and imperturbable charm to the room? You two get the sides, I'll get our front and Bill will cover our backs."

"Nymphadora. How are you going to tell Bill what to do? He's on the other side." Remus, you are really thick sometimes

"How about, 'blood calling blood'? That good enough? And it's Tonks."

Note to self: 'warn Moony against Black rage'

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Nymphadora."

Note to self: keep healing potions available in case Moony tempts Black rage'

"It's Tonks, Remus!!"

"Shh, keep your voice down you two. We are in a meeting, remember?" said Kingsley, even when he seemed to be enjoying the match as much as I .

"Sorry." Ah they even think the same way

"Okay, Bill already knows,. Okay at the count of three: 1, 2, 3." I saw her give a mighty pull at the ear like string at the same time she cast a spell and heard a loud curse on the other side.

"Okay that is done, I think we need to have a chat with them later."

"Yes Professor. Any other thing we need to do?"

"No Nymphadora, that would be all."

"I'm going to hex you very soon."

"Ahh Nymphadora, I think I might try all your hexes before this year is over."

Her tongue comes out again and Monny lifts and eye brow, quite a pair those two make. My attention gets back to the meeting when I hear Harry's name.

"…we need people guarding him at all times, he's not be let to do any magic, I fear Voldemort will try to get him into trouble." Dumbledore finished

"I think we need to get him out of there, Dumbledore. The last letter he send me was not to calming. He's getting anxious, he wants to know what is going on." I am afraid he might hex me when we meet… he is after all Lily's son

"That is too dangerous, the owl might me intercepted, we cannot give him any information until he's in the safety of Headquarters. I have already spoken to Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger about it, and even when they were reluctant, they agreed it is for the best."

"Professor, how much longer dose he need to be there?" wonder why Tonks would like to know

"He must stay at least until his birthday, Nymphadora." I see her move uncomfortably on the chair and then suggest

"Why don't we go look for him Professor, if he can come here after his birthday he'll be safer."

"Tonks is right Professor, we can avoid many scenarios by bringing him here." added Remus

"Very well, dose anyone here want to go get Harry?" I immediately raised my hand

"Sirius, you know that you can't go outside, the Ministry is looking for you."

"But Dumbledore, Harry doesn't know too many people from the Order, he might not come willingly." and after what happened to him I'm not blaming him.

"Sirius, I think that you should listen to Dumbledore. We can't risk you dying." that is just like Mc Gonnagal, always with the though love.

"They are right Black, it'll be better if you leave the work to us and stay here." while that.. Moony let my arm go and let me at him…

"Professor, maybe Sirius can plan the mission, after all he's Harry's godfather and should be allowed to decided who he trusts with him." Tonks you are an angel sent from heaven, is Moony staring at my cousin?? That is the Black brain talking my friend, the only good thing from this side of the family (besides the good looks)

"Very well Nymphadora, that is an excellent point. Sirius, chose who shall go and they would stay after this meeting with you to discuss the arrangements."

"Very well Professor."

I chose a couple of people and the meeting ended. We where contemplating ways of getting him out of there. Until now the most useful one was stunning the Dursleys and taking Harry, but we were quickly reminded by a certain Professor that we couldn't use magic against them.

"Okay then any other bright ideas?" this is really annoying

"Okay, Sirius these muggles that Harry lives with, are they proud ?" who cares Tonks, this is about Harry.

"Yes. You should see the front lawn, it is as if they expect a price by keeping it so neat."

"How do they treat Harry?" Tonks what you want me to do this, or go out there and curse them

"One a scale from 1 - 10, 1 being the worst, I'll say about -10."

"I think I might have an idea of how to get Harry out of his family's house."

"Well then, lets hear it Tonks, we don't have all night." Alastor does not look happy

"Sorry Moody, I forgot you've got a hot date."

Note to self: must warn Tonks against Moody's bouncing ferrets

"Don't try to be funny lass, now is not the time."

"Yes Dad." Moody looked at her and shook his head, anyone else would be a bouncing ferret long ago.

"So, Sirius you said that their lawn was very well kept, right? We could send them an invitation saying that they won a price for having the best kept suburban lawn."

"Tonks, where do you come up with this ideas?" said Kingsley after everyone had agreed that that was a very good idea.

"Oh no Kingsley, you don't want to get in here, believe me." she said pointing to her head

"But, how do we make that Competition?"

"Oh we don't have to, we just send the mail, with a return address to my flat so we know if they took the bait, and voilá."

"Just one thing Nymphadora, they'll be able to trace the address once they find out what happened."

"True, but that letter could always accidentally catch fire." aha, the Black brains. See, I knew it had to show.

"Really Tonks, sometimes you just freak me out. How do you do that?" asked Kingsley

"What?" she said a too innocent look on her face

"Just make plans out of thin air. I know every Auror is able to do it, but yours are to concrete, to be made in the moment."

"You mean she those this often?" asked Remus

"Huh, this lass gets the best ideas by just talking about the matter at hand." Moody giving a compliment, I'm proud of my little cousin

"If that scares you, you should see her in action Kings. Never saw such a clumsy girl run and jump so fast and with such agility during a fight. And who can forget her hexes." I know I wont anytime soon

"Ohh, I've seen her. Last night she ducked 3 Lashing curses at the same time. Let me tell you I don't know how she does it."

"Wait, 3 Lashing spells?" I thought she just had a little fight. She looked at Remus, and then covered her face when Kingsley kept talking.

"Oh yes, you know the ones who act like a whip, the ones who could make you blind if they hit your eyes. They where really red, she was lucky it only touched her cheek a little."

"So I guess that is settle. Now, Harry is a great flyer, we could bring him here flying." added Moony, did any one else notice the change of subject?

"Okay then, that is settle too, this is all. Tonks you make sure that the letter gets to the muggles as fast as possible. Good night." said Moody as he stood up and called this meting to a finish.

"Yes Dad. Have a good time on you date, but remember curfew." Kingsley and Emmeline laughed out loud and Moody simply patted Tonks shoulders, in an affectionate way.

"Does she do this often too?"

"Oh yes Remus, she's the only one who can talk like that to Moody. The rest of us would be bouncing ferrets."

"Yeah I remember, he once did that to a guy during my Auror training, the poor guy resigned after that." No I didn't. I just thought that being a curse breaker would be more exiting

* * *

Tonks POV

"Okay, enough about me and the way that I can control Mad - Eye. I mean he's really nice once you get passed the paranoia, the constant vigilance and the eye watching you."

"Except when you talk to a potential date. Right Tonks."

"Oh poor Tonks, what happened to the last one?" Kings, you can be such a pain in the arse

"You know very well Kings."

"I don't." asked Sirius and Remus at the same time. Well, well we see the mischievous side of the Professor

"Well, it was my last year of training, and in walks this gorgeous, hot, tall - dark - handsome guy from law enforcement."

"Oh yes I remember him. What was his name? Arnold."

"Hold it Emmelinne. So he walks up to me and gives me this huge pearly white smile-." can't a girl tell a story?

"Oh yes I remember you almost fainting." jaja, so funny Kings

"I did no such thing. So anyway here I am looking like a blond-bomshell and he walks past me to Scrimegour's office. I don't pay attention, but then he comes out and walks to where I am, and starts asking me questions. Then he asks me out. We went to eat something at the cafeteria and then I ask him, 'why do you want to go out with me?.'"

"She forgot the part about the chair moving without there being anyone there."

"Emmeline, do you want to finish it, or should I ?"

"Okay, so there was Tonks drooling at this guy."

"I was not."

"Okay, she was mesmerized by him… Better?"

"_I _better finish it. Any way He said: 'because you're a metamorphmagi and can turn into my every fantasy."

"That bloody git he didn't say that did he?"

"Well he did, Kings here almost choke on his drink when he heard that."

"I didn't choke on it, Emmeline, it simply tasted bad."

"Whatever you say."

"So I start connecting the dots, no guy in his right mind would say that. He didn't seem to find anything bad with that, so I tried another."

"She asked what color of underpants he was wearing. And then to prove it, levitated him and made his pants drop for everyone to see."

"He was right they where white with dinosaurs painted on them. A gift from his mother. And veritaserum from Moddy."

"How did you find out Moody had put Veritaserum on his drink?" asked Sirius

"He was laughing his arse off next to me, but I couldn't see him."

"So is he so hard on every bloke that comes next to you?" asked Remus

"No, just the ones he doesn't think are worth it."

Dinner was a quiet affair, after a little talk with Dung he agreed on giving me the package. When midnight was approaching I went up to Ginny's bedroom, Hermione was already asleep and I simply took the other girl out. Once on the Library the dummy Dung had given us was in the middle and I was sitting on a chair talking with Ginny.

"Whoa Tonks that is amazing. I wish I was a metamorphmagi."  
"It is fun, but also stressful. I cannot tell you how many identity crises I had as a teenager."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Right you are."

"So, can we practice?"

"Sure, it looks like our resident Professor has decided not to come." just then we heard something on the other side of the door.

"Hey Ladies, I hope I'm not too late."

"Professor, we thought you weren't coming." said Ginny, she looked sad that he had made it

"Yes, sorry about that. Molly wanted to read tonight." Ginny and I visibly paled

"But don't worry, I convinced her that she was better off sleeping."

"Ok then let's get started."

Ginny had a knack for the spell, it's not that it is hard. Just takes a little time for the bats to form completely and come out the right place. I had kept my promise, I taught her the spell all she had to do now was practice it. I went with her up to her room, just to make sure there was no Molly around, and went to sleep. After half an hour of not being able to fall asleep I went to the Library, no better time to start working on the letter than now. Remus was still there, not even on different clothes, he was just sitting in the same chair, with the same book as when I left.

"Wotcher Remus!! What are you doing up?"

"Reading."

"Ginny is rather good at that hex, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"I thought it would take her longer to create something that looked like a bat."

"Uhu." okay, full sentences if you please.

"I guess the time has made you unable to make complete sentences."

"Reading." I'm being ignored, because off a book. I sat down next to him, he has no idea of what I'm doing next

"Ron seems to like Hermione as more than a friend."

Slowly grab your wand without the opponent noticing

"Yes."

Point wand to desired object

"Sirius wants to have a 'alone' night with Emmeline."

"Obviously."

Cast charm, perfect

"Hey Remus, do you think you could give me at least one full sentence?"

"I am trying to read Nymphadora." I feel happy about hexing him

"It's Tonks. What are you reading?"  
"Arthur Chairside."

"Uh, and who is he?"

"She is a 15 century writer."

"Then why the male name?" probably not to get killed

"It was her husbands name. Since during that time women who had a mind of their own where murdered or tortured most of the time."

"Really?."

"Yes, and not letting a man read was punishable also."

"Ohh, then it's good I didn't live in that time or I'll be dead for sure." look he's speaking full sentences again.

"I'm sure that you would've cause a lot of damage."

"I could have jinx a few of them. Hey, are you speaking in sentences again?"

"Perhaps." he had a smile on his lips

"You can be frustrating sometimes." b_ut quite charming others._ From where did that come from? I'm definitely loosing it now

"It's a gift."

"I'm even starting to think that Sirius might have more tact than you." a smile crossed his eyes, but he kept looking at the book

"Never."

"If you say so. But I might have to consider taking you out of my kingdom."

"What kingdom?" he said raising his eyebrow and never getting his eyes of the bloody book

"You could be on either one of two kingdoms: the one where I talk to you, or the one where you annoy me to no end, which allows me to play many pranks on you."

"On which one am I?"

"That, is my secret."

"Fine." back to one word, annoying

"Hey, can you help me write the muggles letter?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Are you mocking me?" he raises an eyebrow and his eyes of the book

"Never."

"Fine Nymphadora I'll put the book down."

"Okay." he closes the book

"But you'll have to talk to me in full sentences."

"No problem Professor." when he put the book on the table it started to shake, he looked at it and then at me.

"What have you done Nymphadora?" before I could answer, a manly voice surrounded the Library.

"_As we made our way to the Highlands I glanced over the broom and saw her beautiful face framed by a long tail of the darkest most purest coal coloured hair. She was like a nymph. Her purple eyes like beautiful…"_

He tried every form of silencing charm known to wizard kin, but to no bail, the book kept describing the mysterious nymph like woman. Just to make it more interesting I slowly morphed my features to the ones being described.

"What did you do to the book?"

"Nothing."

"Nymphadora." he said while picking the book up and making it grow quiet.

"Oh it was just getting interesting."

"What did you do?" he asked, back turned to me

"Oh, well you where so engrosed in that book. That I just, wanted to see what was so interesting. Must admit that I never took you for a romantic, interesting."

"Why thank you Nymphadora. And what is it with the word 'interesting'?"

"Just like the feeling of it when I speak."

"Okay, that answers my question. But I would really appreciate it if -" he turned around and saw me

"What do you think? Purple my natural eyes have, but do you think the rest was accurate?"

"Very, do you know that you are dressed like Morgan Le Fay?"

"Really? I didn't know. But she's my ancestor too you know."

"What ?"

"Back to the one words are you?"

"Sorry."

"Annoying." he smiled "Yes, if you look at the Tapestry you'll see her name. My Mum used to tell me stories about her, how she could change her appearance, how beautiful and also how bad she was."

"Really?" I raise my eyebrow and he smiles

"Yes. Some kids get bedtime stories I got the Black Family History."

"Why?" I roll my eyes. "Why did she do that? There better?"

"Yes. So I wouldn't turn out like them of course."

"Well as tragic as that is, could you please cancel the charm."

"Only if you promise to help me write the muggles the letter."

"I promise Nymphadora now if you please, I think I've been embarrassed enough today."

"Ohh come on, it's a new side of you. Remus John Lupin, the romantic." I said and started laughing

"Yes very funny. But I think this is Molly's book."

"Really why?"

"Because it says Molly Weasley here."

"That is enough reason for me. By the way you can put the book down." he did so tentatively and once he was sure nothing would happen, he turned to me

"So are you writing the letter?"

"No, you are writing I'm dictating."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Nymphadora."

"Mr. Lupin. Please I've seen your handwriting, and at 2:00am it's better than mine. So please, it's not going to kill you. Me on the other hand…"

"Ok, you win."

"Was there any doubt?"

"But you have to be Nymphadora again, I'm not taking orders from Morgan Le Fay."

"As you wish. But you know interestingly…" he sighed, ok maybe I can be calm. I changed back to my pink short hair, I was waiting for him to tell me that it was not me, but instead he sat down and grabbed some parchment waiting for me to start...

Two days passed and I was trying to silently exit Number Twelve, before anyone else realized that I was taking a stowaway with me, I fell and brought with me a couple of elf heads (how, I don't know). Sirius quickly changed back and tried to make it look like he was just getting there, but at that same moment Remus appeared.

"What happened?"

"Tonks fell again Moony, what else could it be?"

"Where are you going Tonks, it's early."

"To the muggles mailing office." he was looking at Sirius now at something on my cousins neck… oh busted.

"Sirius, why are you wearing a dog collar?" Sirius turned red and started to open his mouth when I came to his rescue

"Oh Remus, why did you tell him? That was a good bit of stealth."

"Really?" he said raising an eyebrow, seems like a habit whenever he's near me.

"Yes." I sad and put my hands on my hips.

"Why?"

"Because." Sirius was looking at us with a dangerous glint on his eyes.

"Nymphadora." I poke my tongue out and crossed my arms, Sirius is laughing now

"You two are hilarious."

"Okay fine. Why did you do it Nymphadora?"

"Well, I did that because I was bored and wanted to have fun. And it's Tonks."

"I don't believe you. Nymphadora."

"Not even a little."

"No."

"Fine. We where going to take the letter to Harry's house."

"It's early."

"I know, but Kings told me the muggles post is arriving by now. So instead of waiting for the mail to go around all the process we are taking it to Privet Drive."

"We?"

"Yes, Me and Snuffles."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"YES."

"What if someone catches him?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? We'll go and be back before Molly starts wondering were we where."

"No."

"Listen Remus there are two ways to do this my way or Sirius way."

"My way you get stunned mate." said Sirius getting his wand out. "Her way, you sit here and wait for us."

"I'll go with you." before Sirius or I could say anything he added "I'll keep my distance, but you'll have to be careful."

"Fine. Ok Snuffles, lets go."

"What he's coming with us?"

"As long as he has a dissilutionment charm, yes he is."

"Why?"

"Because."

Remus did the dissilutionment charm himself and we where off. When we got to Privet Drive, I started taking my cloak off. Sirius was already transformed into the dog and I was a voluminous red head. My sport bra left very little to the imagination.

"What are you doing Nymphadora?" said Remus, after recuperating from momentarily been left like a fish

"You didn't think I'll go dress as a witch to the mail man did you?" I transfigured my cloak into a rope and tied it around my dogs collar.

"Okay, lets go."

"Wait, you are not dressed properly." said Remus. Men.

"Remus, this girl is on an early morning stroll, now unless you want to be hexed you are moving out of my way." he reluctantly moved, we started running along the street, when I saw the mail man on the house next to Harry's. I crossed the road and went up to him just as he was going pass the house.

"Oh, excuse me Sir, could you help me?" his mouth opened so much, I thought that he would need a sticking charm to put it back. And I can swear Sirius bared his teeth

"Yes Miss, what's the problem?" Sirius growled a little, making the mail man back away.

"You see, I got this letter the other day, only problem is that it was delivered to the wrong address. And I was wondering if you could give it to the owner."

"Sorry Miss, I can't do that. You must take it to the central office and state your complaint." he said, trying to look all important.

"But, it's marked urgent you see?" I said, shoving the letter under his nose. "And it would take too long if I go there. Could you please do me that favor?" I said and moved to pet my dog so he could have a pretty good look at my chest. He got a little blush. I hate to do that, but at lest I know this is not my real body.

"I guess I could." he said, averting his eyes

"Really, oh thank you!!" I said and lunched myself at him giving him a hug. Sirius growled, as the man stood there speachless

"No problem. But may I know your name?" not good, I don't have any right know. Think Tonks think. I glanced at my dog .

"My name is Emmeline Black." my 'dog' looked at me and growled

"Can you please give me the letter?"

"Yes, and thank you."

"Hey wait.."

"Bye.." before he could ask me out I was a long distance away where Remus was waiting.

I felt him sight and apparated to the street in front of the house. Once there he took the charm of and walked silently to the door opening it and entering it silently. What's got his knickers in a twist?

"That was not funny Tonks." said Sirius, still wearing the collar and leash

"What?"

"Giving him that name."

"Oh come on, it was the first thing I could think of." we didn't have enough chance to argue because Kingsley came in.

"Tonks, we need you at the Ministry right know."

"What happened?"

"The Vane family was attacked last night."

"What? Why didn't they contact me?"

"Minister. Anyway, if you are going to switch, you better do it today. You have the potion with you?"

"Yes in the kitchen."

"Good. Let's grab it and go."

"Nymphadora wait."

"Sirius I really don't have time for it now, okay?" while I was speaking to them I transfigured the leash into my cloak again

"Good luck." he said giving me a hug

"Thanks." Remus came close to me

"Remember, he'll be like the wolf. Watch out for the mouth and no sudden movements, unless planned. Always aim for the paws if you are going to bind him."

"Thanks Remus." and I gave him a big hug to.

"Tonks come on, it's time to go." with a final wave of my hand I apparated to the Ministry.

* * *

**AN/**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope to have some reviews from this chapter.**


	11. Full Moon Rising

_Chapter 11: Full Moon Rising_

Later that day a white mini van made its way to a house on the edge of a forest. It was a medium sized house, with a nice picket fence and two big trees on the back. A family of three came out of the car, they seemed tired but happy to be together. You could hear the laughter of their small child when his mum started kissing him.

"Mum, can we go play in the swing."

"Not now honey, Mum is tired. Why don't we go inside and watch a movie while Daddy cooks for us."

"Yay. Let's watch a scary movie. Can we see the one with the bad werewolf?" the parents both visibly paled.

"How about we watch the one with the witch, Honey. I don't want to have nightmares." said his Mother gently.

"Don't worry Mommy I'll protect you." she gave him a hug and walked with him into the house. Before entering she glanced at the house directly in front of hers and gave a slight nod with her head.

A man was watching from that one. He was a tall dark man, with a bald head and an earring on his left ear, and, to the wonder of the woman walking her dog, he was holding a long stick firmly in his hand, as if his life depended on it. He watched as the trio made their way to the house and then walked away from the window and threw some powder into a chimney and called an address.

"They are in. There seems to be no problem."' on the other side a gruff voice answered him.

"Keep an eye on them. Greyback is no fool, he will be watching."

"Yes sir." he got his head out of the flames and went back to the window. You could see the Family sitting down on a couch watching a box with people inside, the instrument muggles call a television. After inspecting the area, to the best of his ability, he went back to the fire place. This time a man with long black hair answered him.

"How's the situation?" he asked

"She's in. There seems to be no problem. But I'll be keeping an eye on her for now."

"Take care of her."

"She's no child Sirius. I'm watching her back, but she can take care of herself."

"I know. But I also know how dangerous a fully transformed werewolf can be."

"Listen I need to go. I'll be checking the perimeter. I flooed you just to let you know that she won't be going to Headquarters in the next two weeks." before the other man could answer he was out of the fire place and walking to the front door.

Night came, and quiet spread through the houses and the street. A light could be seen in one of the houses, it was illuminating the dinning room. There around a wood table sat a family slowly eating.

"I don't want my vegetables." said a little five year old boy

"Adam, broccoli is good for you eat it." answered the Father

"But Daddy, it's green. What if I eat and don't like it?"

"Not everything tastes good Adam, sometimes we just have to stop complaining and do what grown ups tell us."

"But Mommy isn't eating it." the older man shot a glare to his wife,

"That is because Mommy likes it so much, she's eating it alone." she sent him a glare

"Is that true Mommy?" he had an amazed look on his face

"Yes honey I like it very much. And you should eat it if you want to grow into a big strong man like your Daddy." she said smiling at her son, when he didn't move the fork his Father snapped

"Young man eat the broccoli or no dessert." he looked at his mother pleadingly

"Listen to your father."

"Okay." he said, and making all the faces of the world he ate it

* * *

_Tonks POV_

I don't know how I can pull this off. I don't think the maternal instincts like me too much. But I'll make it through, I can do this. Deep calming breaths, it won't be so hard taking care of a five year old, piece of cake. Unless of course he decides to climb on top of the T.V. and jump of, to be like the hero in the movie we saw (like he did ten minutes ago)… Or suddenly wants to make magic and finds his Father's wand and starts waving it around (Moody would have a feast if he saw that), like the other movie we saw, and turns everything into chickens (like he did two minutes after I took him off the T.V).

Okay this kid is getting to much television time, I will read him a book next time. I sound like Remus, or Hermione ( I like her, she's a very bright witch, but that girl needs to focus her attention on something else, and I think that Ron may be a subject she'll like to study). Don't get me wrong, I love to read, but haven't got time, maybe after all this is over I'll read something. Maybe Molly will let me borrow her book.

Thoughts of books take me to Remus, and our last time on a library. All I can say is that it was very amusing, I must admit that I never took him for a romantic, I have to tease him a little when I get back. And of course I remember clearly my unexpected departure, he looked so worried when I left. Probably because he knows that this won't be a piece of cake; this would be more like me making the cake and not a mess (hard, very, very hard). I hear a noise and see Adam coming from his room.

"Mummy, can you come with me to the bathroom."

Okay: sweet face, puppy dog eyes, innocent smile; maybe I _do_ have the maternal instincts because the are on red alert now. Adam wants something.

"Of course Baby." before coming here, I did a spell with Rose, which allows me to remember details from Adam's life, as if I were his real mother. Thus, he won't notice the difference and will have no trauma.

"Mummy, why do I have to bath?"

"Because, don't you want to grow up a strong handsome man like your father?" _Someone kill me now. I can't believe those words escaped my lips, I don't even think him attractive._

"Yes."

"Then, you have to take a bath. That way the garnl can't stop you from growing."

"But Mommy, Daddy didn't take a bath, and he's still big and strong.."

"That is because your father is a grown man, who eats his vegetables ."

"Okay Mum. Mommy can you stay with me in the bathroom?"

"Why do you want me to stay with you Honey?"

"Because I'm scared."

"What are you scared off? Nothing will harm you while I'm here." _And that is a promise._

"I know, but Mommy I'm scared of what the beggar man can do to you."

"What beggar man Honey?"

"The man that was here the other night when you where working. He and Daddy where shouting and he said that Daddy would be sorry."

This was not reported, what is this man thinking he's playing at? Greyback is dangerous, stupid male pride. I could just go and curse his very important limb out, see how his pride goes.

"Don't worry Honey, nothing bad will happen to you."

"I love you Mommy." I hugged him and kissed him in the cheek.

"I love you too."

After making sure Adam was on his bed, sleeping…. I went to find Mr. I-can-do-everything-myself, we need to have a little chat, and he 'ain't going to like it. I found him on the room we are supposed to be sharing, (me on the bed, he in the pull out bed) he's sleeping on the couch now.

"Is Adam asleep?" he said getting his pillow and going to the bed

"Yes, he is. Carl, why didn't you tell me that Greyback had come here, in person to threaten you?" I said while making my way to my bed.

"What? Who told you that?" he said looking everywhere but me.

"Adam." he looked to the door and then to me, as if trying to decide if it was worth a try getting out of the room. I will like to see him try.

"He was probably lying."

"If I know something about little kids, it's that they don't lie. But grown men do." his hand went to his wand… just what I needed, a duel with the very man I'm trying to protect.

"Yes, Greyback was here." he said, apparently thinking better of it and putting his wand down once again.

"What did he want ? What was he doing here? And why didn't you tell me?"

"He wanted to remake his offer. When I refused he told me to be careful and threatened to kill my wife."

"Didn't he make the same offer before? Why didn't you tell the Aurors?"

"It was not my idea to tell the Aurors of what had happened , it was yours Rose. Besides I can handle him."

"No you can't, when the full moon comes he'll turn into a monster that can kill you in seconds."

"I'm a very powerful wizard, I can protect my family." he said looking very confident. _Why?, why did he have to be the hard headed macho man?_

"No, you are a very wealthy wizard, who comes from a pure blood line. That doesn't mean that you can stop a werewolf."

"I don't have to listen to this, let's just go to sleep and forget about it."

"Oh no Mister, you are sleeping in the couch."

"What? This is my house."

"And mine also, remember honey we are married." he gave me a dirty look, and went outside the room. After making sure the windows were covered I cast an imperturbable charm on the door, threw some powder in the fire and called the address, quickly I saw Kings on the other side, he smiled a little.

"So how was your first day as a surrogate mother and wife?"

"Actually, I think I'm doing pretty good. But I have some news."

"What happened?"

"Apparently Fenrir was here, and someone didn't think it important to tell us." the water he was drinking, suddenly came out of his nose. That seems to be happening a lot around me lately.

"When?" Kings didn't look happy. No one likes Kings when he is not happy (yes, not even me).

"I don't have an exact date, when Rose was working late at night, Adam told me. Add that to the file please."

"Yes, of course, and by the way you are having visitors in two days." I groaned

"What? Who?"

"The Vane family, with four adults, three kids ages 5, 7, and 2 and a teenager named Romilda Vane, she's your husbands niece. They'll be leaving that same day, don't worry. Oh, and I better warn you Romilda Vane is on her third year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor and obsessed with Harry Potter."

"Don't worry? I'm watching over a five year old boy who thinks jumping of the t.v. is a good idea, and now you tell me I have a teenager and kids coming too. Not to mention the whole Vane family and stuck up pride."

"You forgot the part of the hero worship." he said sarcastically

"I don't like you too much right now." I said

"You are an Auror for Merlin's sake!! The best of the best. You defeated a manticore in your examination, put your "fiancé" in Azkcaban and you are telling me you can't deal with a kid?"

"Hey if you are not in my situation you have no opinion. This kid has the best puppy dog eyes I have ever seen, and his father thinks he's all powerful. And Rutherford was not my fiancé."

"Your problem, get ready for them." I stuck my head out of the fireplace, this is going to be one hell of two weeks.

…The life of this man's wife does not suit me. I'm impressed that he married a muggle, he should have married someone like Aunt Cissy or Bella by the looks of it… Adam has turn out to be a little dare devil, it'll be a miracle if he turns 11.… Two days have gone by and I found myself making dinner for my In-law family. The Vane's got here at 12:00pm… and it is a shame that I'm posing as a muggle because that girl, Romilda Vane, is the Devils child. I swear if I hear something more about how she's 'all that' I _am _going to hex her.

"Aunt Rose, could you please get Adam away from me. He might ruin my new robes. I don't want him to drool over them." she said, pushing the little kid into my arms

"He's five Romilda, I don't think he'll drool over anything, unless you count candy." she gave me a look that could kill and went outside. She _would_ have made Aunt Cissy proud.

"Mommy, why doesn't she like me?" Adam asked, a hint of sadness in his voice

"It's not that she doesn't like you . But she's older and thinks she knows everything." I said kissing him on the forehead. "But don't worry Honey, she'll change her mind."

"Okay Mommy." he went and started playing with his younger, and more sensible, cousins.

Just then my 'husband' came looking for me and we walked to the patio. Hand in hand like a loving couple... I had to breath deeply not to puke all over him, it's not the fact of the 'loving couple', but that it is _me_ trying to act all lovingly and devoted to a man I want to hex. Of course if my family in law notice anything different they assumed it is because of Greyback... The sun light starts to go weaker by the moment and everyone starts going inside.

"It has been a lovely evening Rose. You sure know how to cook." said Emilia Vane, my husband's brother wife, the nice one as I found out. Because my husband's sister turned out to be a sick evil witch (in every sense) and if I get another comment on how sad it is that I'm a muggle and can't protect my family I'm going to turn her into a toad.

"Yes this food is rather good, for being made by hand." I was near her with a glass of red wine, when I accidentally stumbled and dropped it on her white dress, how clumsy of me.

"I'm sorry that was very clumsy of me." my _husband_ gave me a look. Oh right I forgot… Rose is the kind soul that forgets the insults.

"It's all right Rose, but now I think it is time for everyone to go home. We'll see you to the fire place." once they had all left he turned to where I was washing the dishes. Adam was asleep in the couch in the living room and he took the opportunity to round up on me.

"What did you think, doing that to my sister?"

"For one she insulted your wife in every aspect of her life. From being a muggle to the shoes. Besides she's a witch, she can clean that with a move of her wrist." I said, paying attention to the very slippery dishes in my hand, and trying not to break any.

"It still gave you no right to do that." Okay, this is the last drop, I let the plate fall into the sink. As it fell I turned around to face him.

"But what did I do that could offend her? Would you rater have me say that your wife married you because she loved you and love is the most powerful of magic, one that even a muggle can control? And that at least she has the good graces to love someone. After all I assumed that you got married for love right?" he nodded, well at least that is a bonus point for him.

"You shouldn't have said anything, Rose always chose other ways to show her discomfort. Like making a comment like how being a muggle made her more in tune with her son, and she has said that love bit quite some times." I am starting to like Rose a little more.

"What about you? Why do you let them talk to your wife like that?" he looked at me for a moment. And it occurs to me how strange it is for him to be living with someone who looks exactly like his wife but is a total stranger, maybe I'll go easier next time on him.

"They are my family." with that he went into the bathroom and locked himself in it.

I finished cleaning the dishes (I didn't break anything !!!!, valuable that is ) and went to take a shower. When I was making my way to the bed I saw Kingsley's face in the fire. He looked distress, to say the least. And that is never good, he is always the calm and collected Auror, nothing is supposed to get to him.

"Floo over here." he said, voice grave. I grabbed a night dressing gown and walked to the fireplace. Thanking Merlin I'm wearing pants.

"Okay Kings, what is it?" I said once I was on the other house, this room was crowded with Aurors.

"We have heard rumors that Greyback is using the potion to attack in his faculties." oh shite, shite, shite, shite, shite, shite…..

"When did you find out? And more importantly how?" Okay, stay calm, take deep even breaths. You are a trained professional, you can do this.

"We had an informant. He was at a pub when he heard that Greyback was threatening an apothecary to brew him the potion."

"Fuc…get that." Kings gave me a look that meant he knew exactly what "Improper Auror Language" I was about to use. "Okay so I know and I'll be more careful."

"That's not all Tonks."

"What else? Instead of being here I'll go and seduce him, and in the process get my head rip off. Hell no, I'm dedicated to my job, but not crazy enough to try to fool _that_ man in _that _way. Hell I wouldn't care if I could actually get him first, but you know…." I am rambling, that's what I do when I'm nervous. No one took to much notice, we all have our little breaks from propriety once in a while (that I usually do it with IAM and when I have paper work is just a bonus.)

"Scrimegour wants you out." said Kings interrupting my monologue.

"WHAT!! WHY??? That's worst, I think it'll be best if I give the seducing idea a try… And no way that I'm going to back out of this case." he raises his eyebrows. Yeah I know disrespectful, well right know I really don't fucking care.

"Before you say anything else. Let me introduce you to our informant." Kings gave me _the _look _the _one that made most Aurors piss their pants.

"Right now, don't you think I'm a little indecent?"

"I won't worry too much, I can assure you he's a complete gentleman." and this will be my payback for disrespecting me said his eyes, fine then so be it. One of the other Aurors huffed as if annoyed. "You alright there Balaguer?" said Kings with the same look.

"Yes Sir." he's one of the many that piss their pants.

"Okay." I said and moved my night robe as I tried to cover myself. However, I stopped when I realized that whoever it was had already seen me, and that my nightgown really left everything to the imagination.

"Mr. Remus Lupin this is Auror Nymphadora Tonks. Auror Tonks this is Mr. Remus Lupin, he has extensive knowledge of werewolves and has studied them for quite some time." I was surprise, shocked and happy to see him here. What I wanted was to hug him, but instead I settled for shaking his outstretched hand.

"Nice meting you Auror Tonks." he said with that charming smile on his face, damn he's cute… _Where the hell did that come from? And is it me, or is the room a little hotter?_

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Lupin. I thank you for giving us more information, this new development is useful."

"I was just doing my job as a civilian." Very sly Professor, I know Sirius has you on my case.

"Auror Shackelbot, since you are the higher ranking officer here I would like to speak privately with you, and Mr. Lupin, about what we are going to do." I said my voice taking an authoritative tone.

"About what Tonks?" asked Kingsley

"While you know that I don't normally go against my Superiors orders." there was a collected huff from everyone in the room, and Remus rose his eyebrow at me. "I am afraid that am going to oppose to this one to my dying breath." I saw a small worried look pass Kings face, he seemed to be weighting his options. Doesn't really matter I'll be staying here regardless.

"Very well Tonks. Everybody except Mr. Lupin out _now_."

"Why does he get to stay?" interrupted Balaguer. I went up to him before Kings got the chance to open his mouth.

"Because Auror Felicious Balaguer, Auror Shackelbot told me Mr. Lupin knows plenty about werewolves. So he's more help to me than you with your prejudices."

"Leave us." said Kingsley, Balaguer did not look to happy

Once they where all gone, Remus and I quietly imperturbed the room. After we finished we simply looked at each other and then I hugged him, what can I say. I needed the comfort, and he is quite huggable.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be keeping a certain someone company."

"Well hello to you to Nymphadora. How are you doing?"

"It's Tonks, Remus. And yes I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Nymphadora." I glared at him, I'll tame him. He's stubborn , but so am I.

"So Kings, how is it that Scrimegour got the idea to pull me out?" I said walking away from Remus and seating next to Kings.

"I thought it would be a good idea to inform him that you are barely out of the training…"

"Barely out. One year, and I don't mean to brag, but I already have one mayor nutcase behind bars on Azkcaban. Doing exactly what I'm doing now. Something that not many other Aurors can match up."

"I know Tonks."

"Then why, for the love of Merlin, did your boss think it would be appropriate to get me out?"

"Because we have reports that Greyback is using the potion, which…"

"Allows him to keep his mind while he is on a wolf state. Making him as fast and strong as a wolf and the mind of the man stays the same, and he becomes a very good strategist, specially if he's with a pack."

"Nice, where did you learn that? You were only asked to study him." asked Kings

"I had a little help from a certain Professor. Who always calls me by the wrong name." and past experience, but I'm not about to go and say that.

"Okay. Then I guess Remus here should be the one to give you advise." he said, and I didn't miss the look on his face as he signaled Remus.

"Very well, Remus, what do you think?" I asked as I turned to him, he looked slightly worried

"If I told you to pack up and think of something else, would you do it?" he looked me in the eyes, he knows the answer to that.

"No."

"Then I guess all you can do is practice defensive spells and keep on the look out for anything suspicious."

"That's all you're going to say? Someone is going to kick your arse when he sees you." said Kingsley, with a wistful look on his face.

"I'm pretty sure that Remus can take him anytime." I said smiling.

"Very well then. Tonks, you'll have daily training sessions. During which the real Mrs. Vane will spend some time with her son and husband."

"Yes!!!" I said a little too fast, Remus raised his eyebrow and Kings looked at me questioningly. "I'm sorry to say that my husband is nothing like I imagined, I mean he's not even more than civil, I could fall down those stairs and he would just pass me by, with only a _"Darling, watch your step.""_

"How do you know?" asked Kings.

"Personal experience." both men smiled. "It's not funny you know."

"Never thought it was." said Remus

"So, it was good seeing you both. But I think someone has to go and talk to Scrimegour about your plans, Tonks. So I'll leave you two." he stood up and went out the door. "You owe me big time, Nymphadora." I would have curse him right there for using my given name, but I do owe him.

"So Remus, tell me, who was the one that told you about the bar?" I said sitting Yoga style

"A little dog." he said sitting down on the couch next to me. I let out a little laugh.

"I figured as much."

"So how do you feel?" he asked looking me up and down, as if trying to find anything wrong with me

"I'm fine. Really, just a little tired after today. But hey, at least I didn't break anything, valuable."

"So how's married life treating you?" he said teasing

"I can and will complain about it, if you ask again." I said, "But I guess I can go easy on Carl, it must be hard to be with a complete stranger who looks exactly like his wife."

"At least you only have 3 more days until the full moon week starts. It'll be over soon."

"Yeah, at least I have putting Greyback in a cell at the tip of my fingers. I'm going to get him Remus, and he's going to pay for everything he's done." he looked at me curiously surprised at my outburst , even I am.

"I know you are, Nymphadora. But you must promise to be careful."

"Remus, my job's description should read: Not for those faint of heart, it isn't going to cut it for you if you're careful. I have to take risks, every Auror does, we are not careful we are prepared."

"I just don't want you to die for carrying out a vengeance."

"It's not vengeance persé, it's more like avoiding what's happened to so many people to happen once more. And if I can save at least one person from that hell, I'll consider this a success."

"I see you inherited the Black stubbornness." he said looking at me with that look I can't quite place.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said smiling

"It was. By the way, your Cousin says that you can ditch your job and come live the fugitive life with him." I laughed, that sounds like him alright.

"Well tell him that, as tempting as it sounds. I can't right now, but that I'll take him out for a walk when I go back."

"I'll pass your message on my Lady." he said as he stood, bowed down, grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss.

"Why thank you my Lord."

"Well it's late and I have to go, there's a meeting."

"Oh, I wish you could stay. Well, anyway, say wotcher to everyone from me." I went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good-bye Nymphadora."

"It's Tonks, Remus." he gave me a sly smile and walked out the room. That man…

I walked to the fire place, and once one the other house went to bed. I snuggled under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately. Next morning I got up to the sound of Adam opening the door to his parents room, this gave me the time to change my appearance to his mother. I pretended to be asleep as he made his way to the bed; slowly he climbed up and started shaking me.

"Mommy I'm hungry." he said softly to my ears, I turned away from him. "Mommy, can I have cake from yesterday today?"

"Mommy is not here at the moment, but if you leave a message after the kiss she'll be happy to make breakfast for you." and instead of the beeping sound I grabbed the kid and started kissing him. This little dare devil has grown on me, I am enjoying every moment I spend with him… even if he does give me a migraine sometimes.

"No, Mum. That tickles." he said while I switched from tactics. I stopped, so we could both catch our breath.

"Very well, Adam. I am now awake. What do you want for breakfast?" he suddenly got up and ran out of the room, saying something about chocolate chip pancakes. I am going to miss him, after this assignment is over.

Tonight is the full moon and I will find myself face to face with Greyback, I am not entirely sure I'm up for the challenge. Specially because I've been training my arse out in the simulation rooms at Auror Headquarters, and I am exhausted… The real Mrs. Vane is with her kid and husband in the zoo. I went back to their house and after setting some wards I left for number Twelve, we'll meet later on their house were she'll floo out and I'll take the role of devoted wife again..

After I opened the door, and of course tripped over that damned thing right in the middle, I went directly to my room to get some peaceful sleep. Why I came here and not to my flat is still a mystery. Sirius is probably feeding Buckbeak and I truly want to see him (I do!) but I am just to tired and I need my rest. After what seemed like minutes I got up from my bed and, pajamas and all, walked to the kitchen. It seemed that there was no one there so I grabbed a cup and made myself some hot coffee. I sat down and put my cup on the table without tasting the coffee, someone come down the stairs.

"Hey sleeping beauty!!! You are finally up." Sirius came and gave me a bone-crushing hug and sat opposite to me.

"You knew I was here?"

"Tonks, only you can fall over the umbrella stand every single time."

"What can I say, it's my trade mark."

"So, tonight's the night."

"Yes it is."

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Just trust your instincts and when in doubt, scream like a little girl and ask for your Mum." he said, and I laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure that will do a lot of good. And 'm not kissing, Mum can be hell when she's mad."

"I know." he said, rubbing his arm.

"I'm leaving three hors before nighttime…" he got that hunted look on his eyes, the one that was present when talking about Azkaban or Wormtail, or something that he thinks was all his fault.

"Be careful, I don't want to loose you so short after finding you." Sirius looked the most serious (no pun intended) and grave I have ever seen him.

"Don't worry, now that we've found each other, only death will do us apart." I said as I rested my head against his shoulder and fell asleep once again.

On the first night of the full moon nothing happened, neither did the second or the third. Tension is building on the house, and as much as I try not to I'm starting to get frustrated. I just feel a little annoyed at Greyback, there have been three full moons already, can he just come on and get this over with. I flooed to the other house, and had a long chat with Kings and practice a couple of spells that could be useful... According to Kingsley getting me annoyed is exactly what Greyback wants, to get me unfocused. What Greyback doesn't know is that he's dealing with a woman oN PMS and that is not something to be messed with.

Needless to say my "Husband" is getting very annoyed, he thinks I should be out there patrolling the house night and day, apparently he doesn't know that when you are undercover the number one rule is to lay low. Still some strange things have been happening: for starters every night I see a big black dog walking around the neighborhood but whenever someone from the squadron goes to check it out he disappears, and that every morning there is a new threat written in blood in a parchment in the front door.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" I asked Carl on the fourth day, when I saw him with the keys on his hands and Adam on his side.

"I'm taking Adam to my Mother's house, Darling."

"But why don't you leave him here, and we all watch a movie?" I asked him, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Because my Mother wants to see him, and you know that the wards around the house will not let you get through because you are a muggle."

"Very well then, have fun." I said, realizing that tonight was a full moon, that I'm posing as a muggle and that I'm going to be all alone. This is just a window of opportunity that Greyback will not miss.

After they had gone I closed all the doors and windows and went to see a movie on the room. About one hour later, half an hour before the moon rose, I heard knocking on the door. Knowing perfectly well who it is I got up and made sure I had my wand on a place close to me so I could use it when I needed it. The knocking on the door became more insistent and hard, as if the one doing it wanted to break the door.

"Coming." I called, as I went down the stairs. Checking once again that my wand was close by I opened the door. On the other side was a man looking as he just stood out of a fighting pitch or who spend the last years of his life living in a dumpster without a change of clothes, or a bath.

"Hello. Are you Rose Vane?" he said in what I took to be his 'polite' tone of voice, even when it sounded raspy, as he was more used to shouting than speaking on a low tone.

"Yes, I am. May I know who you are?" even when my strongest desire is to put him in Azckaban right now, I need for him to attack me first, with magic or as a werewolf; otherwise he could just say that he is a vagabond looking for shelter and that I attacked him for no reason. Not that the jury would take too much care to see that what he said was true once they find out he's a werewolf, but I like to do things the right way.

"My name is Fenrir Greyback." he said calmly while I stood away from the door with a carefully positioned look of fright on my face. At the same time, I saw a black dog by my side. Not knowing from were it came from, but knowing that it wasn't through the front door actually scared me a little. Still apparently it meant me no harm since it was bearing his teeth at Greyback.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, can't a business partner come and say hi."

"I do not know you." _wow, I should receive an award for this performance_

"You don't, don't ya lass. Oh don't worry ye little mind. I know your husband, he and I have a deal. You area muggle, aren't ya." he said licking his lips and looking at me as if I was his next meal. Which I'm sure he thinks I am.

"He's not here now, so if you just came back later or tomorrow, I'm sure he would be happy to see you."

"Now, you'll have a tired man like myself going back to the street, would ya."

"No, but…"

"See I knew you were a good girl, now let me in." he said the last words as a command, but I stood my ground

"No, sir. I'm sorry you cannot come in."

"Listen to me you little wench." he said grabbing me by the arms and raising me 1 foot above the ground. The dog at my feet started barking but nothing happed, it was as if someone had trapped all the sound inside the house, I couldn't even hear the crickets that usually where chirping at this time. "You are letting me in, whether you like it or not. And we are going to wait." he threw me and I landed in the couch. Where is the squad, they should have been here when they saw that

"Wait for what?" he only gave me a smile, which even when I didn't want it to, scared the crap out of me.

By this time, he had come inside the house and closed the door softly behind him. He was looking around interested, taking pictures and asking me almost the same questions I had asked Rose Vane not 3 weeks ago, only difference is that I wanted to put her at ease, while what he wanted was to make fun of every memory the family had. The dog was still at my side, not having been prepare for two intruders at the same time I was quietly studying him; when suddenly he turned to me and something in his neck glowed.

Looking back at Greyback, I noticed that he was still looking around. Not being high on patience I pulled the dog to were I was and touched the glowing light in his neck (if moody knew he would have a feast)

It was then I heard the sweet cursing of my dear cousin.

"_Stupid idiot, she could have just called me. I hope I don't have a bald spot."_

"_Sirius? Is that you? Where are you?"_

"_Yes. I'm the dog, who else? You should really learn to recognize me when I'm Snuffels." _

"_What the hell do you think you are doing here?" _

"_Hey you sound like Molly, if you want to be angry at someone be at Remus, he's the one who came up with this idea."_

"_Molly knows you are here?"_

"_Yes, and she would have given Remus hell, if it wasn't for the fact that this is not really his best week. He came up with the idea of me coming here."_

"_He did what? I'm going to murder that man, and you; why do you listen to him, there is an Auror squad out there if the catch you we are both dead meat."_

"_Nymphadora…"_

"_It's Tonks." I told him, even when I know this is not the moment._

"_This is not really the moment to worry about things like that. Listen, I'm just here to help you, I know how to bodily control a werewolf you don't." just as I was going to answer him, I heard Greyback talking._

"This is a nice little boy." he said grabbing a picture of Adam. "Where is he?"

"I am not telling you, you brute." he threw the picture at my head, making me have to lye in the couch so it wouldn't hit me. Then he came to where I was and grabbed me by the throat, squeezing as he said.

"You have spirit… I like that, girls with spirit always taste better…"

After he said this he put his head in my hair and smelled it, I thank Merlin that I had taken the potion only 5 minutes before… I have never felt more repulsed, all I wanted was to get a bath and probably shed all the skin that he had touched… as he squeezed I tried everything to get him off me, but nothing seemed to work. While that was happening Sirius started barking at him, when that didn't work he jumped on Greyback, effectively pushing him of me, unfortunately that got him a swift kick on the ribs.

"Control that damn dog." I went running to Sirius side, he is coming back to his senses. "Now, be a good lass and stay here. Don't leave the house." he said, an apparently not trusting me, he send a charm and bolted the door.

"_Sirius, Sirius are you okay?" _

"_Damn stupid werewolf. You see what I mean, you couldn't get him off you, you need me here."_

"_Alright, I don't see why not, but you must promise me to go when the other Aurors get here. And one more question, how come we are talking and not moving our mouths?"_

"_You can thank Moony for that." even when I waited for a longer explanation, none came. _

"_So, do you have any plan as to what you are going to do?" I asked him, Merlin I don't want to be worried for both our necks._

"_Don't worry, I'll only be your defense when you are not able to control him… He's yours the rest of the time."_

"_Okay, now there is a doggie door on the kitchen door, if anything should happen I want you to get out of here and warn the Aurors. I don't know why they haven't come here yet, but I'm guessing some kind of muffiato." I said, my Auror calculating mind coming into play_

"_Tonks, nothing will happen." said Sirius, though I felt a slight tremor in his voice_

"_We can't be sure about that. Now he'll probably transform in front of me and do some sort of circle around me. I want you to stay at my side and don't attack only I say so."_

He didn't have time to answer for we heard crashes at the top of the stairs, frantically I looked outside. The sun had already banished and there was a soft light illuminating the front yard. Okay, so this means he is transformed. Sirius and I stood there in silence, trying to hear even the whispers of fairies. I took my wand out and had it ready to use, when a loud knock was heard from the kitchen door. The window next to it let me see about six werewolves on the outside of the house, each taking turns to hit the door. I turned and ran to it casting a fortifying charm on it, effectively turning it as hard as a wall made of bricks…

"_Okay Sirius, forget about the kitchen door." when he didn't answer I turned around and had to stifle a scream_

Unfortunately, my lapse in total connection with the situation caused another problem. The werewolf that is inside the house had come down the stairs and was standing not 10 feet away from me. The only thing I could do was stare. He is huge!!! Once my mind had come to terms with that, my Auror training came forth, and the first thing I did was take in his appearance like I would a normal suspect and try to find a weakness.

His fur is a midnight black colour and his eyes are blood red. He must be about six feet tall when standing on his hind legs. His claws are sharp and long. He has no strange markings except for a cut on the top of his left eye. He also seemed to be looking at me, trying to see if I am an easy prey. His eyes suddenly found the wand on my hand and he barred his long, white and very sharp fangs.

He pounced on me, it was so unexpected that I only had time to duck him and run from the kitchen, trying to find a place where I could have more movement space. He didn't follow me instantly, instead he let out a long and loud howl that made my blood turn cold and my heart beat faster; specially when I heard it answered from those outside… I know what he's doing, he's toying with me, trying to make me nervous, so I will slip and make a mistake, but I won't, he is going to Azckaban tonight…

All those thoughts were forgotten once I came into the family room, there on a mess of blood was lying Snuffles. My heart stopped beating for a moment.

Merlin, no not him… please not him.

When I came close I saw that he was still breathing. I had to turn him on his side, which got the blood all over my hands, shirt and pants; so I could see the damage, luckily he had no bite wound, but a rather nasty gash on his side. I looked around the room trying to find something to use to stop the flowing of blood. Seeing as I needed time to tend his wounds I send a charm against the door causing it to close and bolt, seconds before Greyback started throwing himself against it, trying to open it... Knowing that I didn't have much time, I cast a protective bubble around us both. I still needed something to stop the blood from coming and knowing that I didn't have any other choice, I called upon old magic and healed Sirius…

He opened his eyes immediately. In contrast that little stunt had left me a little weak. He took one look at me and then at my bloody hands and stomach. His eyes widened but I smiled, trying to assure him that I was alright, and I remembered that Remus had done something so we could speak to one another.

_Merlin I feel so stupid, how could I forget about that? After this is over I think I'm going to resign my job and go with sometime more easy, finger painting sounds nice…_. I shook my head trying to get stupid thoughts away from my head, now is not the time to be sarcastic with myself. I answered Sirius questioning look.

"_I'm fine Sirius.. It's just that the little spell I did on you left me a bit tired. I'll be fine." there was more knocking sounds heard at the other side of the door. This took my mind back to the task at hand._

"_Okay, Siry. We are both alright. Now, we have a very angry werewolf at the other side of the door and at least six more outside."_

"_Where are the Aurors?" he asked_

"_I don't know, they should have been here already... So we are just relaying on each other here. I want you to stay here and pretend to still be injured. I'm going to open the door and I'm going to pretend the protective charm is not working and it will disappear." _Greyback threw himself against the door again, this time it shook a lot more, the spell is starting to wear._ "When that happens we both know he's going to try and attack me. I will send a spell to tie his paws as soon as I can. Once he's down I'll open and close the front door for you. After you are out I want you to run to the house on the front, the Aurors are there. If there is a muffiato it is only on this house, so alert the Aurors and get them to come here. Kingsley is there , so he'll recognize you."_ I said this in one intake of breath, which didn't go well with my recuperating magic, for a moment our protective bubble disappeared.

"_Tonks, what did you do, you are still weak?"_ he asked concerned

"_There is no time to explain now. Do you understand what I want you to do?"_

"_Yes."_ he said and laid down.

Once we were both in position, I let the door open with Greybacks next assault. His eyes had turned even redder and he was throwing foam from his mouth; he looked like I always pictured the monsters under my bed when I was a little girl, only this one is not fueled by imagination, but desire to kill. Apparently the potion had less effect on him than what I thought, because instead of waiting he attacked as soon as he saw me. Being ready for an attack this time I quickly ducked, rolled and send a curse his way.

Even when I didn't get his paws, it went for the truly dangerous part, his mouth, effectively closing it. Fuelled by fury and instinct to kill, he lounged forward again and this time when I cursed I trapped his front paws, which made him fall head first in front of my feet. Not my strongest rope yet, but if they hold until Sirius is off and the door is closed, I'll feel much more confident.

I signaled to Sirius to take a move, which he did quickly. I accompanied him to the door and then closed it just as his tail was leaving the threshold. I walked with as much stealth as I could towards the living room, wand at the ready. Slowly I crept to where he was. His eyes still have that possessed gleam on them and if its possible they have turned even redder. I looked at him and pointed my wand to his chest…

I could kill him right now and say that he had gotten loose and that I was protecting myself. I know deep down that it is the only way to stop him, only once he's dead will he really stop trying to bite and destroy the lives of so many people. I grip my wand tighter, is it really worth it to kill him? That would only make me a murderer like him and I reuse to fall that low. I lowered my wand.

Time stopped moving, it was silent for a moment and I actually stupidly thought that he was going to give in. And then, all hell broke loose. He sprang from his position in the floor and jumped on top of me, which threw my wand to one corner of the room, and me on the other at the side. He then just stood there on top of me not moving or anything, just trying to tell his prey that it was all over. He had broken all the ropes.

_This is probably what he did to Lisa_. A little part of my mind thought, he just stood there on top of the woman who he claimed to love and who actually loved him, and destroyed her life. He bared his big white and pointy fangs at me. This is it, this is the end… but only if I want it to, and I refuse to die at the hands of this monster. Resolving that this not the place where I wanted to die, I started to move with a renewed vigor, this got him mad and his claws came in contact with my face, barely missing my left eye.

I don't know how, but with one hand I punched his ribs so hard I got him of me. Not having time to get my wand I ran away from the room and up the stairs, with him hot on my trail. Once inside the master bedroom I turned around and faced him. He was standing in the doorway. And again he attacked me. This time I used wand less magic to throw at him any object that had a sharp point on it. He took cover with the bed and I stopped. Then, before I knew what was happening, he lunched himself from under it at me. I had just enough time to create a shield around me. He bounced off and hit the wall on the other side of the room I took this opportunity to run away again.

I ran down the stairs again. I could hear him breaking things upstairs as he was making his way to where I was. I looked like a crazy woman, searching for my wand and making a mess of everything, but I couldn't find it. As I passed a window I saw the Aurors outside fighting the werewolves that had been trying to get in, moments ago. I tired to get to the door, to at least help outside or get some help. But my advance was cut short when Greyback pounced on me, again.

I feel and hurt my wrist when I broke the fall, it was that or hit my head hard against the floor and loose my consciousness. Pain shot through my wrist up to my shoulder, it fogged my mind until I saw the fangs that were aiming for my hand. Not having much time to think about it twice I threw my body weight against the werewolf, that broke his balance and made him fall. I stood up and away from his foaming mouth as soon as I could and grabbed a vase with flowers. Greyback stood up once again and when he charged against me I side stepped him and dropped all the water on top of him…

Suddenly I could hear everything that was going on outside, the spell must have worn thin…

Greyback came at me once again, this time I let him throw me to the ground and think that he had won. He let out another howl, and it was all I could do not to cover my ears. Not sparing more time I grabbed his front paws and, using all the concentration one can muster when you know you may be a second away from death, I turned the water on his fur into ropes. This time knowing that hell would break loose, before he got out of them as a werewolf.

He collapsed on top of me and the last thing I remember before passing out was Kingsley opening the front door, he looked like hell.

* * *

**AN:**

**This has been the hardest chapter to write so far, I might come back and rewrite any thing I find that no longer has any meaning. Commentaries, any kind, are greatly appreciated. Hope you liked it.**

**Phoenix Nephthys**


	12. Plotting and Planing

_Chapter 12: Plotting and Planning_

I came back to the world of the living in almost half an hour, because the first time I was coming out the Healer gave me a potion to sleep again. On the bright side my hand and ribs were mended in an instant, after taking samples of my blood, they declared me healthy and not a werewolf , and said that the cuts I had suffered would be healed in very little time... After I had worked my way out of the improvised tent I went to the par time Auror Headquarters to write the report, just as I was adding my signature, Kingsley came in.

"Good job Tonks." said, a disheveled looking, Kingsley Shacklebot.

"Thanks Kings. You know, next time you send me after a werewolf-murderer-lunatic, please come with me to at least cheer." I said, and he winced slightly.

"Was it that bad?" I let a sarcastic smile grace my lips.

"He transformed, tried to bite me, almost broke my wand and the Auror team who was supposed to be guarding the house didn't come in until a big Black dog, made them realize that things were to quiet in the neighborhood." _Thank goodness for Sirius being there, if he wasn't…. I don't even want to think about it._

"At least it's all over now."

"They should be fired."

I looked out the window and saw, with great satisfaction, that the Auror Team was being yelled at by Scrimegour and Moody was not standing too far away from him. Personally I think they should be more frightened of Moody than Scrimegour. None of them had been too happy when they heard that Squad hadn't done a perimeter overview during the night, which would have aloud them to see the six werewolves that where stationed on the kitchen door.

"Calm down Tonks, at least you are alive." said Kings with a smile on his lips

"Well not thanks to the vagabonds that work with me."

"Don't worry about that."

"Do you think that I can go and curse them." I said thinking of all the ways I could make them feel ashamed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I've got no idea. But I'll start low of course, you know probably get rid of some excess body parts." I said, looking again at the all male Auror Team.

"No, you'll go to Azcaban if you do that. Maybe a Bat-boggey curse would do the trick? I hear you are very good at it."

"You know what forget it, I'm alive, Greyback is on his way to Azckaban and this is all finally over…"

"Now that's more like the Tonks we all know and love." he said as he gave me a fierce hug

"I guess I better go to Grimmauld and thank Snuffles for all the support."

"I don't think that's a good idea." he said looking at the moon.

"Why not?"

"Because he's probably tired." he said avoiding my gaze. _Merlin, does everyone in the Order know about Remus except, supposedly, me?_

"Or is it because today's the full moon and a certain friend is there."

"I thought you didn't know." he looked shocked.

"I overheard them. So He doesn't know that I know, but Snuffels does."

"I don't think he'll like knowing that you went there while he was transformed."

"You probably are right, but if I don't go he'll know some thing's up. And to tell you the truth, I don't give a rat's arse. If he's mad at me for going there, then let him tell me so."

"Do whatever you think is necessary." and with that he left me there alone with my thoughts.

_Maybe I shouldn't go to Number Twelve, but then he'll probably notice that there was something wrong. I could always blame it on the rough night but he'll know that something was the matter._

Show some pride for heaven's sake woman. Go there and if he has something to say about it then let him." Said my rebellious side.

_But I don't want him to worry because I was there. I know how he can get, Sirus has told me plenty, I have seen enough. I don't want to disturb him._

Stop being so stupid woman and go to that house and thank Sirius, because you know as well as I do that he almost died there.

With my mind made up I got up and went in to see the Vane family. They were sitting on the living room, Rose was sobbing quietly and Carl was looking at his child, asleep on his mothers arms. They look so tired and sad, but also happy to be together and safe again. I smiled to myself, _I do not have to see with this guy ever again, peace, finally!!!_

"Mr. and Mrs. Vane?"

"Yes, oh its you dear." said Rose and smiled at me. Anyone who heard her speak would think that she is so much older than me, when in reality she's only 2 years my senior.

"I came to inform you that Greyback has been taken to Azcaban already." a soft curse was heard from Carl's seat. "You shall be safe from him, but I still suggest that you go away, or move if you don't feel comfortable here anymore. It has been a pleasure to meet you, and Adam, he's a really great kid. It has been my honor to posse as his mother for this past week."

"Thank you Tonks, without you, my son and my husband could be dead now." she got up, put Adam on his father's arms, and gave me a really tight hug, while saying thank you. Carl came up and untangled me from his wife, who was crying again, and shook my hand while also expressing his gratitude.

"May I suggest taking Adam on a trip? I'm sure that you'll have a good time being together again.. And it will get you away from your troubles, at least for a while."

"Thank you Tonks."

"Good night kiddo. Sweet dreams. Well it's time for me to go. Don't hesitate to send me an owl if anything happens."

"We will. Thank you once again." As I was leaving I saw Adam wake up and heard him call his mother. I left with a smile on my lips and headed to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

When I came in the house was darker than usual, as if it was feeding on the people on it at the moment, an escape convict and a werewolf. I tried not to trip over the umbrella stand but failed miserably. I made so much noise that my wonderful aunt started screaming. _Well Remus is definitely going to know that I was here now. _I thought

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR IN MY HOUSE, HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR THE PROUD HOUSE OF BLACK…." my dear aunt's (and I use the term loosely) screaming wasted the little patience that I had recovered when I said good night to the Vane's, and I also started screaming, making her shut up long enough for me to cover the portrait.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU OLD BAT, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO HEAR INSULTS FROM YOU RIGHT NOW. AND LET ME TELL YOU, I'M ALSO A MEMBER OF THE PROUD HOUSE OF BLACK AND BY BLOOD NOT BY A BLOODY MARRIAGE LIKE YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE SIRIUS MOTHER, NO WONDER HE'S ASHAMED OF CALLING HIMSELF A BLACK YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BUNCH OF C-R-A-P." after that I continued to the kitchen to get a good cup of hot cocoa. I found Sirius sitting on the kitchen table. When he heard me come in and gave a weak smile.

"Heard you talking to Mum, you amaze me. A werewolf-murderer-lunatic and my mother all in one day. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Without thinking I went up to him and gave him a big heart full hug, the only way that I could find to make him understand how thankful I was and how much I admire and love him.

"Thank you Sirius for everything that you've done for me."

"That's what family is for. To help each other."

"Still you could've been killed by Greyback." he touched the side of his torso, but thankfully didn't comment on why he didn't have a mark or why I was so exhausted after I healed him.

"Once again you deserve the credit I only went to get help. I didn't think you could handle Greyback as well as you did."

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure you can take me anytime, anywhere." I answered, only half teasing… "And I hope that now that this whole Werewolf case is settle, someone would finally tell me hat he's also a werewolf."

"He did put it off for a while." he said looking upstairs.

"For a while, its been one month with one week since I've known him!"

"You've counted the days?" said Sirius raising and eyebrow.

"I was bored. There must be a way to make him tell me."

"You want to set him up?"

"What would give you that idea?" he smiled at me.

"If he tells you consider yourself lucky, he didn't tell us, we had to find out."

"_You, _I don't think I blame him for not telling you."

"That was a low one. But okay, what do you think would be a good way to set him up?" he said

"Did he take his Potion today?"

"Yes." he said and looked at me suspiciously. "Don't even think about it. He would be ashamed if you found out that way."

"He would be ashamed that I found out that way, or that I will see him naked." I said with a tiny little smile on my lips. _Oh Merlin, now is not the time to have this thoughts, maybe I should go now. _

"Both. And don't even think about it." he said even when he had a little smile too.

"Well then do you have any idea of how he could let me know?"

"How about this: I tell him that you are still a little stressed about this whole case and suggest that he should take you out to dinner, so you can relax a little. You go and thank him for his help on the little assignment, go to a walk on the park and push him until he cracks."

"You know a date won't be a bad idea, and I do have to thank him for all the help that he gave me. I also have to make him tell me why exactly did he send you."

"So that's what we are going to do?"

"Yes, now I'm going up to my room so I can get a good night sleep."

"Are you sure it's okay to stay here?"

"Why do you ask?" _I just feel tired, all I want to do is sleep I'll be a good girl,_ I promised mentally

"Because I don't think he would feel comfortable knowing that you were here, …"

"When he is transformed. Okay fine, I'll go to my messy flat." and _I won't even bother changing my clothes_

"You should clean it from time-to-time."

"I do. But cleaning the muggle way is much more harder than you think."

"Then do magic."

"And destroy it, no thanks I think I'll do it muggely."

That night I went back to my flat and fell asleep as soon as my head touched my pillows… For the following days the work in the Department was worst than ever, and I hadn't taken a day off in six months. No interesting jobs, were given to me so I decided to ask for a two day vacation, from Thursday to Friday (and of course Saturday and Sunday, my normal not working days, _yeah like anyone could believe that_).

I went to Headquarters after I took my leave on Wednesday at 9:00pm, at night, after a 19 hour shift, _my job really sucks sometimes_. I went to the kitchen where I was certain there would be someone, and for the first time not tripping on the umbrella stand. _(Yay me!!). _After going into the kitchen and the parlor without finding anyone I went up the stairs and started checking the rooms, I found Sirius petting Buckbeak, he looked sad and depress.

"Whotcher Sirius." I said closing the door behind me.

"Hey Nymphadora."

"Smart ass."

"What brings you here?"

"I ran away from my job, to live the fugitive life with you." when I saw a smile on his face I felt content. "What can I say, work sucks."

"That bad?"

"Yes. But at least the ass holes that were suppose to watch my back are in probation."

"You have your revenge."

"No, not yet. But maybe a famous murderer should make them a visit, you know to prove that they are really incompetent."

"Sounds tempting but no, I rather stay here. As much as it pains me to say so."

"Fine, I guess I'll curse them next time I see them."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble?"

"Did I say I'll do it, sorry I meant Narcissa." I said as I grinned like a cherish cat.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Okay fine, tomorrow."

"No I'm taking tomorrow and Friday off."

"Smart."

"Thanks. Besides they have a watch that says when an Auror is in the Ministry."

"Like Molly's?"

"Yes." two minutes of silence went by when I spoke. "So, how's he doing?"

"He always has a headache when its over, doesn't remember much and has a lot of scratches and bites all over."

"How are they able to live trough that? It must be horrible to know that you can kill someone you love when you transform."

"Yes. It must be, that is why he never had a relationship that was more than a friendship."

"You mean he never had a girlfriend?" _Remus, never had a girlfriend? That would be like Bill being single for more than a week._

"He's had girlfriends but when he can't give them moon light walks and disappears for one week every month, either they figure it out if they don't know and leave him; and if they know say that they can't handle it any longer and break up with him."

"I can understand that if you don't know you can be a little scare, but it is still the same man you fell in love with, he only has a furry little problem once a month, its not like he enjoys it."

"And the ones who know about it?" asked Sirius with a little smile on his lips.

"Those knew how it was going to be if they tried it so, I really don't see why they are complaining about that."

"That is mostly why he has given up on love; to protect the people he loves from being harm, and to keep himself from any other misfortune."

We were silent for a little while…_Ok if I am going to stay here I better do something_… I walked up to Buckbeak and lowered my head, trying not to blink; when my neck already hurt and my eyes felt like acid, I started backing away, it was then he bowed.

"Hippogriffs are truly amazing animals, aren't they Tonks?"

"Yes they are. As strong as any other animal, yet able to fly like a bird and how can we forget very gentle. Unlike so many others." he opened his wings and with his beak rubbed my face, who says they are not smart animals, and of course, very proud.

"When do you want to have your little date?"

"Tomorrow, the faster we finish this the better. I'm tired of pretending."

"It wasn't so bad. All you had to do was pretend to know nothing of his condition."

"Yes, real easy because I'm working on a case with werewolves and the guy who's helping me is a werewolf but, he doesn't know that I know that he's one. So I have to pretend… and you didn't make my life easier either."

"What do you mean?" he said, an angelic look that must have fooled dozens of ladies in his time, on his face.

"You were giving me little banana peels so I would let my tongue slip and he didn't have to tell me."

"Me, I will never do that." he said giving me his puppy dog eyes. _He is the master of manipulation_.

"Okay fine, whatever. Remember tomorrow I will be here at about 3:00pm so convince him by that time. If he hasn't agreed by then I'll make up something."

"Is that all, or do you have a speech prepared?"

"No actually, that's it. Now I have to go, because I'm tired and I want to sleep, tomorrow is not going to be an easy day for any of us."

"Good night."

"Bye. Take care of him for me Beaky." the hippogriff moved his wings in sign of approval.

"What do you know he likes it." said Sirius

"Of course he does, he's the smartest creature I have ever seen."

"Flattery will get you no where."

"Yes it will. Now remember what I told you and good luck."

As I was going down the stairs I bumped with something big and tall. And fell on my ass, again, when I saw a hand in front of me.

"Hey Remus, nice bumping into you." I grabbed his hand and got up. _He's stronger than he looks.._

"Hey Nymphadora, how are you feeling?"

"It's Tonks."

"How are you feeling?" he said, smiling at me. _I'll amuse you for a while._

"You know, the usual. I couldn't feel my legs for about forty minutes after they took him off me, so I had to be carried outside until a Healer came. All because the morons that where supposed to watch my back got distracted. Assholes." _WOW, I think that is enough bitterness for the week._

"But you are okay? He didn't bite you?"

"No, he came close, but I was able to delay him enough for Sirius to bring the team inside the house."

"I guess you don't want to deal with werewolves after that huh?" he looked a little sad.

"No, I stand firm at my point. I have nothing against them, so he tried to bite me, he couldn't. Why make a big hating parade against the rest of them?"

"You really are determined."

"Just optimistic. Now I have to go because I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Aren't you staying here?"

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"It'll be good to have you here to cheer up the place." he said and gave me a little smile. I felt my stomach do a flip flop, and I am not sure why.

"Flattery will get you no where." I said feeling the heat rise all around me.

"It's true. That is no flattery." I feel like a light bulb right now.

"Okay, maybe it will take you somewhere. Now I really must go, unless you want me to fall asleep on top of you." _Oh Merlin I hate my mouth, could it be hotter in here? Bad Tonks, that is a bad mental picture. _"By the way Sirius is with Beaky."

"Who is Beaky?"

"Buckbeak…. Really weren't you a teacher? How did you decipher the little notes the girls pass in classes?"

"They didn't do that."

"I bet you Ginny and Hermione did." _He thinks he knows women better than me. That is funny._

"Really what about?" he said raising the damn eyebrow; I'm going to charm it off one of this days.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. Good-bye." I said kissing him on the cheek. I left with a smile on my lips and a questioning look on his face.

* * *

_**Sirius POV**_

Two minutes after Tonks had left, Remus opened the door and came in. He had a distracted look on his face, I didn't say anything, the problem is the same as the one for the past two days, the time to tell her is already here and he doesn't want to say anything. If he only knew that she already knows and that she doesn't care; but I must go with my cousins plan. It's much fun than just telling him, especially because I'm right and she doesn't give a tiny rats arse about him being a werewolf.

"Tonks was here just now." I said trying to start a conversation.

"I know I bumped into her on the stairs. Literally."

"You mean that you finally had the courage to face her after the last full moon, or that you didn't find anywhere to hide?" _time to begin plan A._

"I have not been hiding from her." he said, way to fast for it to feel like the truth.

"You went to the ministry yesterday. You went to say hello to Arthur and Kingsley, she works three cubicles away from him and you didn't even come close to talking about her."

"I just thought that she had a lot of work and wouldn't want to be disturbed."

"You where avoiding her. Don't deny it."

"Well you don't have to worry I'll tell her."

"When?"

"Soon." he looked a little uncertain.

"Tomorrow."

"What? No. Not tomorrow, on Friday."

"Stop putting it away. She's coming tomorrow around 3:00pm, you will ask her to go to eat with you."

"I'll do no such thing."

"On my behalf. I mean, how would it look if she went out with a wanted murderer. I am going to tell you when it's the best time to ask her. And after the dinner is over and you are walking her here, no latter than 10:30pm, you'll tell her."

"That is a great idea," I feel a but coming. "But why would she say yes to my invitation?" _there must be a seer on my family._

"She has been complaining about not having a date, since forever. And just now she said that she wanted to go out with someone, but with no romantic strings attached, just to go out with a friend."

"She has Bill…"

"Don't be stupid Remus, he has a girlfriend. Tonks obviously wants to give them time to spend together."

"You seem to know an awful lot about how she feels."

"She is my cousin. I missed years of her life. I don't plan to miss anything else. Now are you going to do that, or do I have to use my time to device another way to get you to tell her." _point to me for using guilt._

"No you don't. I'll do it, now lets play some wizard chess. I have to think about tomorrow."

"Don't worry it'll be fine."

We went downstairs to play chess, six moves later I had already beaten him, I'm sure that at any other time I would be the one on the loosing end, but my cousin has done something to him, and I am sure he hasn't realized it yet.. The next day early in the morning I heard him moving downstairs. _For Merlin' sake why on earth is he so nervous, it's not like they are dating or anything._ I tried to move around to find sleep again, but apparently no one is going to get much of it today. Then I remembered that I had charmed the curtains in order for them to stay dark even at noon, so it's probably not that early in the morning. To confirm my thoughts I heard a crash downstairs followed by a brief cursing and a lot of screaming. Tonks was probably here by now, time to see if Plan A worked.

Five minutes later and I was still in bed, but not for long, I heard my door open and felt someone get into my bed.

"Get up Sirius, this is no time to be sleeping." she got under the covers and snuggled next to me, like when she was a little girl and went to wake me up at her parent's house.

"Nymphadora, get off my bed you are no longer a child so stop acting like it."

"How -dare -you -call -me -by -that -name." she was jumping on my bed now, just like she did when I stayed on her house after running away.

"Get off my bed."

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o." she looked like an overgrown kid, with pink hair.

"I said stop." I tackled her to the floor and started tickling her; she started laughing like a little girl.

"Do-you-want-to-kill-me?"

"I told you to stop jumping on my bed." I said tickling her some more.

"So,- when- have- I -listened- to -you."

"Why, how dare you disrespect me. And on my house." _this is not going to be a boring day._

"Oh- come -on -are- you -really -hurt?" she pushed me off her, and tackled me to the floor.

"Now, you say you are sorry." _how the hell did she do that?_

"Why should I? You are the one who's on top of me."

"True, but you dropped me to the floor and then fell on top of me. Do _you_ want to kill me?"

"Right now all I want to do is get a bath."

"Yes, I can smell that you really need it."

"Ha, ha so funny. Did it work?"

"He's not evading me any more. And is very talkative."

"That is always a good sign."

"He's babbling."

"Really, this must be the first time I've heard of him babbling." _oh Moony old mate, what is my cousin doing to you?_

"Is that a good sign?" _depends. _

"He's fond of you, that is why he's so nervous to tell you." _I'm going to enjoy playing matchmaker. _

"Well, time for part two I'm more than ready to go out, and I'm staying here tonight."

"That is a good idea."

"Hey, do you have any of those two way mirrors?"

"You know I do, why do you ask?"

"I want you to be there with us so you can help me if he gets stuck. So I'll have a mirror and you'll have the other."

"You think that will work?"

"Do you trust me?" _must I really answer that question… _"I know you do, so just have it close to you in case I need you."

"You really are my cousin."

"And you don't know how proud I am to be. Now go and get a bath, I brought you cologne and new clothes."

"Why?"

"You'll see. And by the way try not to get them dirty or you'll be ashamed."

"Why? What did you do?"

"It is my gift to you. Enjoy it, and treat it well." she said with an evil gleam on her eyes, it reminds me to much of me, I don't like it one bit.

* * *

_**Tonks POV**_

Sirius went to get a bath and I went downstairs, I know that I'm here sooner than expected but I just want to get this over with. I walked back into the kitchen and went directly to the coffee, Remus followed me with his eyes as I took out a cup, broke it and he so kindly fixed it, and then slowly tasted the sweet caffeine on my mouth. How, you may ask, do I know he's watching me? Just trust me on this, I have a censor on men who do that. We talked a little about Sirius but then he stopped talking abruptly.

_Still quiet… why is he not talking? _Okay, why hasn't he asked me. Just 20 minutes go he was very talkative and now he's reading the paper. _Think Tonks, think…got it…._ _Starting phase two. _

I started massaging my shoulders and when he didn't ask anything, just briefly looked at me. I decided to take more drastic measures and started changing my hair colour randomly. This he did notice because he looked at me for a moment and, after noticing it was not stopping, he asked me.

"Hey Tonks, how good are you at controlling your morphing?"

"Good, not perfect but since I practice every day I'm getting better. I only lose control when I'm stressed, really nervous, or ignore it. Why do you ask?"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" _he really can play it cool._

"Why, what do I have?" I transfigured my purse into a mirror, time to see what good off an actress I am. "What is wrong with my hair?"

"Calm down. Relax, maybe you're just out of practice."

"Remus, I've spend the last four weeks working like a maniac on this case. I was almost killed and you want me to stay calm. I don't think I'm out of practice when I've been using it overtime to hide from my boss." _all true things but with a hint of drama queen._

"Calm down, relax. Why don't you go sleep, that will make you feel better."

"What I need is to go out and have a little fun." _was that not a clear enough sign?_

"Do you really feel like that?"

"Yes. I do. Forgive me this is really not something to overwhelm you with. I'll go and listen to some music, that always calms me down."

* * *

_**Sirius POV**_

After taking a pretty long shower, so they could have some privacy, I put on the clothes Tonks had brought for me. I must admit the girl has good taste, and that cologne is great, and if left to judge by the brand, expensive. As I was walking back to my newly stated puppets I found one, Tonks, she looked happy and distressed at the same time. _How much trouble she could manage to get herself into?_

"What is wrong?" I ask

"I think I'm going out to dinner tonight. Just go in there and pretend to be worried about me. Good luck." I went inside the kitchen and found the second puppet, Remus, with a cup of tea on one hand and the other one covering his face. _What had she done now? I'm actually starting to wonder about that girl._

"What happened? I saw Tonks go up the stairs she looked.. Er… troubled." _yeah troubled, that's the word_.

"Her morphing abilities are a little out of control." _so she used guilt, very clever._

"Is it the eyes, nose, hair, nails?"  
"Her hair. It was weird one moment she was massaging her shoulders the next it started changing colours."

"Did she do anything?"

"She told me that she felt really stressed at work and that she just wanted to spend some time with a friend."

"And did you ask her out?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why not, this was a bloddy perfect opportunity. Remus, you really **don't** have a way with the ladies."

"I'm not sure. I mean it's not every day that you learn that a guy you've slept with." I feel a smile grace my lips as he turns red and clarifies, trying to save what little dignity he has left. "On the same house, turns into a vicious monster once a month ."

"She would be positive, you know she's one of the only sunshine rays that ever comes to this Prison. Besides she also turns into a monster once a month." he gives me the annoyed prefect look.

"I know, but I… just don't want to go trough that disappointment, again." he looked down to the table; _my friend, how could his life had been all this past years with no friends and no trust in people._

"You know what, I'll go get her calmed down and then send her down here, after that it's your call." _and I won't push you in her direction, too hard._

"I believe that would be for the best. Thank you Padfoot."

"Hey what are friends for?"

I walked up to Tonks room. There she was hearing some song from the Weird Sisters or some other group. I didn't even bother to knock on the door, she was singing to the song flat on her back on the bed.

"Hey, nice voice. I bet the guys would do anything to hear you sing for them." she looked to the door and gave a low laugh.

"You have no idea." _did she just sound bitter? _"Guess I should some day use it to my benefit."

"No, the famous life isn't the best, believe me."

"I trust in your good judgment." a few seconds of silence and she spoke again, "So how did it go?"

"He thinks you will reject him and he's not sure. But you'll go down right now and apologize for the little show and then lets hope he asks you."

"Whyyy?"

"Because that was a very bad thing to do and you are going to fix it."

"No that was a very Sirius thing to do." I gave her a look worthy of Molly. "Okay fine. Wish me luck."

* * *

_**Remus POV**_

She looked so bad after she left. I just dread to think that the time when I must tell her is already here and what that implies: reject, pity, and all the stuff that I have experienced before. But Sirius says that she is not like that so I'll try keep as calm as possible.

Five minutes after Sirius went up she came down looking calm and confident.

"Sorry for what happened earlier. I really didn't mean to explode like that." she looked stressed, but something on her face didn't seem quite right.

"Don't worry it's not like you plan for this things to happen." she blushed and looked anywhere but at me.

"I should have still kept my calmness." she looked at her hands and sat down in front of me.

"Hey, Nymphadora?" she looked annoyed at me, and then answered.

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier about going out?"

"I will love that, but please don't feel… you know the fancy word."

"Obliged?"

"Yes that one. I simply meant that it'll probably get me right on track and to forget some of my stress."

"Why haven't you asked Bill?" she gave a little laugh.

"Bill has a girlfriend and he has taken my watches over Harry, he deserves some rest."

"Don't you have any friends at the Ministry?"

"Kingsley, Moddy, Emmelline . And they are all over the top with work."

"Moddy is retired."

"True, but I don't want to go out with him and get lectured about wand safety. Or see him inspecting his food with his wand, because someone might poison him."

Very well, I'll ask her. I just need a minute to calm down and get my thoughts into place, so I don't sound like a tongue tied teenager. I seem to have taken more time than necessary because it is suddenly too quiet in hear, I can see Sirius on the other side of the door making faces at me, instead of busting my courage they make me feel even more nervous. After a particularly aggressive sign from her cousin I said it.

"How about we go to dinner tonight? I mean if you have nothing else plan." _this is going to be horrible ._

"Really, you'll do that for me?" she looked up with a childish gleam on her eyes. With Sirius finally gone I was able to regain my brain power and speak coherently.

"Sure what are friends for. We could go to an Italian muggle place, so we can forget about magic for some time."

"Oh thank you Remus, you don't know how much this means to me." she got up and hugged me, _if only I could be sure that you would not change after you know in what I turn into every full moon._

"I'm just sorry that Sirius will be alone." I added as an afterthought.

"I have a surprise for him. So I guess this going out to eat will bring double pleasure." After trying to bribe her to tell me, I finally let it go and set a time.

"How about we leave at 6:oo pm?"

"That is good for me." and she went running out of the kitchen. _Women are a crazy._

* * *

**_Tonks POV_**

Trying not to bounce with joy as I left the kitchen, I went my room and found Sirius about to get a parchment from the owl on my window. After verbally fighting I "acioed" the letter to me. _Perfect, just perfect._

"That was rude you know. Who was it from?" he said now looking through the books I have on the desk.

"A friend. Listen Sirius, thanks for all the help you have given me for this last few weeks, specially for saving me the other day and then for helping me with… you know what."

"Don't worry, what is family for. So, how is tonight going to be?"

"We leave in two hours. Lets just hope that we have good luck."

"I guess I'm leaving then.."

"Why?" I said as I headed to the closet, I stopped when I realized that I had no idea what I should wear.

"You women take hours to get ready and you only have two." he said, and made his way to the door, before he could leave thou, I asked one more favor.

"Hey could you ask him what kind of clothes I should wear?"

"Sure, why?" I gave a look, that I'm sure said more than words.

"So I know what to wear." _men, wasn't it obvious why I wanted for him to go?_

"Okay, I'll go down now and ask him."

"Try not to sound like I'm sending you."

"Don't worry I'll do my best." something tells me he is going to be extremely honest. After he left I went to my desk and took out a parchment and quill and replied to my letter

* * *

**_Sirius POV_**

"Congratulations Moony, I hear you have a hot date." he was sitting on the library with his hands on his hair, thinking. Never a good sign.

"It's not a date, we are just going out to eat." he all but scream at me, poor guy. It's obvious that he's rusty in the girl department.

"Relax, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just pointing out that my cousin is a very attractive woman."

"What if she gives me the don't worry speech and then gives me the cold shoulder?" _so it's back to this again_

"Stop being such a gitt, how many times must I repeat that she…"

"Is not like that. But how can you be sure?" he said and I have to wonder again how hard was it for him to have so little faith in people for the last 12 years.

"You are impossible. By the way she send me to ask you, what she should wear."

"Casual dress or skirt will do the trick."

"Okay then I'll go tell her. And you better go get a bath after she is done."

"Yes, that will probably get my mind to its proper place."

"No, you need a bath, you stink." he looked me with the annoyed prefect look, _okay no room for games. _"Relax, everything is going to be fine, and here you go, this one is on me." I said throwing a bag of money to him. "And don't start complaining, she's my cousin and, for what I can see, deserves this and much more." _somehow I think that last bit doesn't help at all._

I went upstairs, she was again on her bed with her eyes closed. I put my hand on my pocket and got out the Two way Mirror, memories of happier times went back to my mind, and the guilt that it is my fault all of this is happening. She must have felt that she had company because she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"You didn't play it cool did you?"

"I was as honest as possible on this situations." she shook her head while smiling.

"What did he say?"

"A casual dress."

"Which one should I pick?" she went to the wardrobe and took out two dresses. _When did she have the time to do that?_

"You don't want to look too pretty for this kind of events. When did you unpack?"

"I think you are right. And Mum charmed the trunk, so my clothes would go somewhere nice… if it was up to me, they'll still be in the trunk."

"Wear the blue one, and please no high heels." she gave me an 'obviously' look and noticed I had something on my hand.

"Hey, what do you got there?"

"The Mirror the Lady asked for."

"Oh yeah… Just promise me that you are not going to let sad memories come to your mind tonight. Just think of what will come when all this mess is over: your liberty, Harry's normal life and he'll come live with you, and you could start what you left unfinished years ago."

"Why should I do that?"

"Just because."

"Why?"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise any more. Now leave, I need to get a bath."

Two hours and five minutes later I was with Moony on the library, he was walking in circles, seriously he's going to make a hole in the carpet if he keeps this up.

"Moony if you keep doing that I'm going to make you re-carpet the room." before he answered, we heard a crash close to were the stairs where and a loud scream and curse. I looked at him and smiled.

"Seems that she is all-ready."

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE BEAST OR YOU WILL FIND YOUR HEAD WITH THOSE OF YOUR RELATIVES ON THE WALL, AND IT_ WILL _BE THE LAST THING I CUT OFF YOU….. IF ANYONE CAN GET THIS BLOODY THING OFF ME, I'LL BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL."

When we went to see what had happened and there was Tonks pinned to the floor by a knight's armor who's ax was next to her face, her skin had a strange paleness and so did her hair. _She couldn't have caused that alone, _was all I could think as we ran to her side_. Then_ I remembered what she had said about the head, looking around I saw the tiny house elf standing next to her watching her with a diabolical look on his eyes, while she tried to get the armor off her..

"What happened Nymphadora?" asked Remus

"I was coming down the stairs and fell. But when I was going to get up Kreacher pushed this armor on top of me, and I can't get it off." she said not even bothering to correct him for using the wrong name.

"Do you feel okay, do you feel anything broken?" _first get her out of there and then kill Kreacher, he has gone too far now._

"No, I only almost lost my head thanks to him." the color was coming back to her cheeks and so is the attitude.

"Well then lets get this of you. Wingardium Leviosa." I said, but it didn't bulge.

"That doesn't work I already tried it, and I am not strong enough to push it off."

"Then let us do it. Come on Padfoot, push it off at the count of three."

"GET IT OFF ME NOW." as we got it off she let out the most painful scream. And when it came off her we saw that the places where her skin showed were burned.

"By Merlin's beard, what happened."

"It was charmed, to burn my skin when I pushed it off. That is why I couldn't do it myself."

"Must be one of the muggle and half blood torture methods, the Blacks used during the Medieval periods." said Remus, helping her sit.

"It probably is, our family sure did get along with the neighbors." _I hate this stupid family._

"A healing spell would probably do the trick. Give me your arms. It will hurt a little so brace yourself." said Remus, she looked up at his eyes and hold on to them and to my hand for dear life. He said the incantation and this time she didn't even wail.

"Do you feel okay?" _Kreacher is going to pay for this._

"Yes, I feel better now, thanks for helping with those wounds Remus."

"No problem." _okay, time to kill Kreacher_

"KREACHER."

"Master called." came the voice of the elf.

"Yes, I called. Why did you throw that thing on Nymphadora?" she gave me a look, and in any other moment, I know she would have cursed me.

"She is not worthy to be on my Mistress house. She is a blood traitor not good to be Black."

"She is not a Black according to you right." I grabbed him and took him where the family tree was. Tonks and Remus were following me closely. "She is as much a Black as my mother, look it says it right here on the family tree and if she is on the tree, even if she's erased, then she is a Black."

"The Mistress erased her from the tree. Kreacher never saw her, Kreacher doesn't have to obey the freak." he said trying to get off my grip.

"My mother was a crazy old snob and if I see you insulting any of the people who come here or causing them harm in any way, it will be your life, and that is a THREAT. Now get of my sight." he banished and Tonks came close to the family tree.

"Wow, you can see the mark of were the spell hit our names." she touched were her, her mother's and fathers name used to be and then mine.

"Yes well as you can de my mother didn't want the precious Black name tainted."

"Then she should have erased her name along with many others." she said in a comforting tone

"Narcisa, Bellatrix." I started

"Regulus, Draco, Lucius… We could be here all night naming idiots."

I grabbed her shoulders to make sure no damage was done. What a surprise I got when I finally got a good look at her; she was still a little pale but the color was returning to her cheeks. After making sure no permanent damage was done I tried to see what my mate would see tonight. Her dress was a soft sea blue, it accentuated all her curves and made her look dashing. Her looks where her own and she had a soft make up on, which only mad her look even prettier _so much for asking her not to look too good._

"I don't want to make you guys wait for your dinner, it's already 6:10."

"Oh well then, Bye cuz' have fun. Let's go Remus." she said and literally pushed him out of the door.

**

* * *

A/N:**

THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE WAITTED FOR THIS CHAPTER, i'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT HOPEFULLY IT WAS ALL FOR THE BETTER.  
IF THERE IS SOMETHING YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND JUST LEAVE A MESSAGE SAYING WHAT IT IS AN i'LL ANSWER AS SOON A POSSIBLE.

HAPPY READS!!!


	13. Ironies

_Chapter 13: Ironies_

Remus turned a little pale. He looked so nervous I had to physically stop myself from giggling. As we where going out of the house my _friend _was walking towards the front step with home made Italian food on her hands. Remus held the door opened for her to go in.

"I wish you the best of luck my friend." I said, knowing that I am going to get all the juicy details later. _I better, after all this is my master plan._

"Is he alone?" she said, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. _Better yet, I don't want all the details, those would be some disturbing images. _With that thought in mind all I could do was nod. "Well then I hope I enjoy my night in."

"I hope you do." we laughed a little and then she went in. Remus gave me a questioning look but I simply smiled. I went up to him and dragged him away from the door.

"We better apparate in case he wants to come out and embarrass himself, or me." He looked at me and I could swear I saw his lips curb.

"Okay, hold on tight." As we where apparating I saw Sirius come out of the house looking for something with a smile on his lips.

We apparated to a street near by and as soon as my feet touched the ground I twisted my ankle and, if Remus hadn't been there, I would have fallen. After making sure that I was alright, and actually transfiguring a bin into a chair to inspect my ankle, we made our way to the restaurant. We came in and the hostess quickly took us to a table, five minutes later we had already sent the food order in. He had been quiet the whole time, and I am starting to feel a little down. I would call on Sirius right now if I didn't know he is having a good time with Emmeline. _That gives me an idea._

* * *

**_Remus POV_**

I hadn't taken a good look at her on the house, considering all that had happened. Once we came to the restaurant where it was clear and with no other thing to worry my mind on I looked at her... I am not biased when I say she looked beautiful, she was wearing a blue dress which accentuated all her curves and her fit body. As we where seated I did everything on my power to look anywhere but to her. She noticed that I was ignoring her and for some time she was also quiet, this is uncomfortable. I've always got along with her great but now I'm out of words. _Merlin, what is this woman doing to me? _

"So, I guess you have already figured out my surprise for Sirius." She was looking at me with a mischievous little glint on her eyes, very similar to the one on her cousin.

"No actually I haven't."

"Oh come on, you are a smart man, give it a little thought."

"All I know is that it's probably ruined , if you want him to enjoy it alone."

"And why is that?" She looked frustrated.

"Because Emmeline, was with him when we left."

"So he was with her: alone, on the house, with no one else." When I understood the only thing I could think of was: _Great, another Black matchmaker. _I had to endure enough of those skills during Hogwarts and later.

"You are playing matchmaker miss Tonks? That is a dangerous little game." She took a sip of her wine glass.

"Oh come on he was bored, alone and truth be told a slightly depressing sight." I'm sorry to admit she's right. _I wish I could do something to raise his spirits._

"Lets just hope that he has a good night."

"Oh he will, believe me."

"Well then a toast to our friends, may they have a memorable night."

"To our friends." She repeated. After a moment of silence she started the conversation again. "I'm glad you asked me to come. I know I haven't said so yet, but thank you for all the help you gave me, you know on the case and all."

"No problem, it was the least I could do."

"Thank you, I appreciated it a lot." She grabbed the hand that I had on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze, time to tell her.

"Tonks about the werewolf case, there is something I have to tell you." In that same moment the hostess appeared

"Excuse, Miss the gentleman on that table sends you this drink." Nymphadora looked surprised.

"Who?"

"The young man on the table on the middle." Se looked at him. The lustful smile he gave her was not lost to me, and I felt a little anger at this man, because he clearly had no respect for women.

The hostess was looking at the himth clear adoration written on her face, on it I could also read a slight feeling of envy toward Nymphadora for receiving the attention of such a man. She, on the other hand after saying a low curse, turned her head and looked at me then quickly to the other woman.

"Could you please tell that man that I do not take beverages from strangers, and that he's a stranger."

"Of course." She looked at her like she was crazy. After she was out of ear sight Nymphadora said.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"You know him?" T_hen why did she say he was a stranger? Women are confusing creatures._

"And so do you, that is William Green."

"I didn't recognize him."

"That lustful smile is all I needed to remember him."

"Doesn't seem to give up easily then. He seems to like you." _No need to want to hex him, he's just being a friend._

"Like me, oh please. Remus, what he wants is to add a metamorphmagus to his collection of women."

"I don't think so, he looks genuinely interested." If Sirius were here, which I thank my lucky stars for not happening, he would have punched me, twice. _Mooney, you are too bloody nice. T_hose, I know, would be his exact words.

"He might be, but I'm not. Any way lets forget about him, what where you going to tell me?"

I was suddenly at a loss for words. _That seems to be happening a lot around her._ Here she was sitting with me treating me like any other normal friend, when I'm a half-breed, a monster. I must have look lost because she was suddenly calling me. After recovering I made some excuse about how it was my pleasure to offer any help I could give. The look she gave me clearly said that she knew I wanted to say something else, but thankfully she let it pass.

I was a little more relaxed during the rest of the dinner. We laughed and remembered. She is so full of life and happy, I could not believe it when she told me that she was taunted as a child and at school for being a metamorphmagus. I told her many things about my time at Hogwarts including that it was then that the Womping Willow was planted.

"Really, do you know why?" She said, looking very interested.

"Yes, but that is a tale for some other time."

"Please tell me?"

"I have to leave something for latter, so next time we talk you won't be bored with me." At the comment she started laughing.

"Remus, I don't get bored talking to you, in fact I enjoy it very much." That comment made my stomach twirl.

"Flattery will get you no where." _What are you doing with me, you clever nymph?_

"Fine then I'll ask my cousin. I'm sure he'll tell me. Now if you excuse me I have to use the ladies." After she had gone inside the loo, William Green, who hadn't seen to happy when the waitress had returned his drink, came to our table.

"Hello Mr. Lupin. What a coincidence that we find ourselves here."

"Hello Mr. Green, yes it is a surprise. May I ask what you are doing here?" _I don't like him, at all._

"I like it here, you know muggle place, no one knows that I am rich here… May I ask what _you _are doing here?"

"I came here with Nymphadora, as you could well see." I suddenly feel an even greater dislike for this man.

"Yes, she looked really beautiful tonight didn't she?" He didn't give me time to answer he just continued talking. "Of course I'm sure that you know a beautiful woman when you see one."

"Yes, you are right; she does look beautiful tonight." I said, not giving him a chance to cut me off. He sat on our table and took his sweet time looking around before giving a satisfied smile and continuing on a demanding tone.

"Lets just cut to the chase shall we. I like her, she seems like a fine lady to me and I believe that you should help me get to her." He was so wrapped up on his speech he didn't notice that the one an only Nymphadora Tonks was right behind him, she signaled me to go along like she wasn't there. I went along.

"And why should I do that?"

"I don't believe I have to give you reasons. But let me tell you: she likes me, and who could blame her, she's just playing hard to get. I know, I have seen women doing it all the time."

"And I assure you Mr. Green that I'm not playing hard to get." He seemed stunned for a moment. His 'charming' smile banished from his face to be replaced by a look of shock, still he recovered quickly and faced her.

"Ah Miss Nymphadora, how long have you been standing behind me?" He grabbed her hand, as he was bending to kiss it she pulled it back.

"Long enough. And the name is Tonks." I saw his smile falter a little at the serious look on her face.

"And may I inquire why did you send my drink back, claming that I'm a stranger?"

"Mr. Green, lets cut to the chase shall we." I smiled in spite of myself. "I have known you for a short time and only by name, that still qualifies you as a stranger to me." _Only a confident woman can stand up to such a man, and look like a delicate flower, at the same time._

"Then I shall do everything on my power to make you change the way you think about me." He grabbed her hand and tied to kiss it, she tried to pull away but he tightened his grip on it.

"I believe you should leave Mr. Green." I said, grabbing his arm so he would let her go. He pulled his hand away from mine and gave a curt nod. She waited until he was out the door and sat down again. She looked at her hand with disgust.

"See why I don't like his type? He thinks he's all that. The only way he could ever make me see him as something other than a colleague is if he teaches trolls to dance ballet. And my cousin to be friends with Snape."

"Well at least now you know what he wants." I said, smiling at her indignation.

"In the words of a 14 year old my hand is now contaminated, I think I'm going to have and cut it off."

"It wasn't that bad."

"You are right it, could you imagine if that was Snape? Then I would really be sickened. Oh I think that food is for us."

* * *

**_Tonks POV_**

I was having a great time with Remus, even when that little drink incident broke his courage and he didn't tell me. _He didn't tell me what I already know, the ironies of life. _So I had to start a conversation on the subject, I still don't believe the bad luck for finding William Green here. _Of all the pompous, self centered, egotistical, stupidest males to run into, it had to be him. _I heard someone saying my name and knowing it must have been Sirius calling me I excused my self and went to the ladies.

"Yes?" A muggle entered and I went into one of the cubicles.

"Oh hello little cousin. How's your night going?" He had the widest smile I had ever seen on him.

"It has been good, but what about yours?"

"Well, take a look yourself." He moved the mirror and I saw Emmeline, she waved at me. She too had a smile on her face and looked really happy. Fortunately for my eyes, all clothes were still on.

"I'm glad you are both enjoying yourselves."

"How is my friend doing?"

"He was going to tell me, but William Green sent me a drink and he seemed to lose his courage."

"What was he doing there? And, more important why did he send you a drink?" Said Sirius

"He says he wants you to see him as something more than a friend," said Emmeline. "I heard him talking to Kingsley the other day," she explained at my clearly dumbfounded expression.

"Which is not going to happen."

"Aw well the better for you, the worst for him," said Sirius

"Hey could I ask you something? Why was the Womping Willow planted on the school grounds when you entered Hogwarts?" _I told him I would ask my cousin._

"Do you now it has a secret passage leading to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes, Bill and I barely got inside it once. Thanks to the Marauders Map," Sirius gave me a mischievous smile. "The place was trashed, broken chairs and tables everywhere. Plus there were scratches on all the walls…." O_h my, they looked him there during the transformations?_ _No, that's not possible. _Once I felt my voice wouldn't falter I asked Sirius. "Oh, so during the transformation they took him there?"

"Yes." He didn't look that please with the notion, but somehow I think we both know that it was a rational thing to do. _How hard has life treated you, Remus Lupin?_

"I think I must get going, behave you two. And Emmeline treat him well."

"Oh I will."

When I got out of the loo I saw that William was talking with Remus. He seemed a little surprised when I made my presence known. _Little arse, thinking that I am going to fall or him because he's rich and good looking. _The rest of he dinner we spend it eating and talking. Then at 9:00 pm, (_I'm not keeping time, there is a clock in front of me.)_ he paid the bill and we where off. I just hope that he has enough courage to tell me now, because I'm close to confessing.

I never thought that it would be this hard to see him juggle with this "secret" of his. Sometimes I think that I am being cruel by not telling him, but there is always something in the back of my mind that stops me, I don't know what. All I know is that I want to earn this man's trust, I want to show him that I don't care he's a werewolf, because in reality to me that doesn't matter. All that I care about is that he's one of the most charming, caring, amusing, funny, infuriating, reserved, loyal and sad men I have known in my life; and I want him to be a part off it for a long time.

* * *

**_Remus POV_**

As we walked out of the restaurant we where speaking of everything and nothing at all. It had been a long time since I had so much fun with a woman. She knew plenty about me, and, as incredible as it may sound, we actually share many of the same interests. Not to say that we have everything in common, we still have our differences, but we seem to always find a middle ground; where we are both comfortable and at peace with each others preferences.

About her I found plenty. On the mother side of the family, she had discovered that there was possibly another metamorphmagi, but she still didn't know too much about it; she said it was probably someone who used a lot of pollyjuice potion, because she was almost certain that her mother's family couldn't have done something (she never told me what, only evaded the question, and I let it go)... She told me that once she had gone to her grandparents (on her mother side) house to see them, and that while her Grandmother denied her, her Grandfather (after they were alone) told her that her mother was always his favorite and that he was sorry of how things had turned out.

"Do you think we should go to Number Twelve?" She looked at me and laughed.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to go and bother the lovebirds right now. We could go to that park near the house, sit on a bench and talk. Wait until they are not _too_ entertained."

"That sounds like a good idea." _I definitely don't want to relive those younger years._

"Okay then see you there." And with a pop she banished. I apparated right after her, she was standing against a light pole with her hands against her chest.

"What took you so long?" She said playfully.

"I'm an old man, what else could you expect Nymphadora?" She glared at me.

"You could expect me to curse you if you ever call me by that name again. Count yourself lucky I actually like you, or you would be cursed already. And, must I repeat for the hundred time, you are not old."

"Fine, you win." _For now. _"Where do we go now?"

"Look, there is a bench, lets sit there." Once we where seated she looked all around and then at me. "Forgive the bad manners, but I'm going to open my shoes." she bent down and opened the sandals she was wearing. After some silence she said. "Remus, do you mind if I rest myself against you, I'm a little tired."

"No I don't mind," and she bended her body against me.

"You feel so soft, and very huggable." _I can't hold it off any longer. _

"Hey Tonks."

"Yes, Remus?" Her head had been resting on my shoulder and she popped it up.

"There is something very important that I have to tell you." _It was nice while it lasted._

"What is it?

"I am, sick. In a way," she looked concern at me, and I took her hands in mine. "I just want you to know that I won't judge you if you decide that it's better that we only have a relationship which deals with work." she gave me a puzzled look

"What do you mean, what's wrong?"

"I just want you to know that I thank you for the friendship that you've offered me, and the trust that you've given me during our short time knowing each other."

**_

* * *

_**

He locked eyes with her, it's always better to look people in the eye when telling them, that way he can read all the emotions and brace himself for the real outcome. He wishes it wasn't this way, that he was a normal wizard taking her out to eat, it would make things so much easier for him; but then again, when had life ever been fair to him? _She looks so worried, this is the second worst time that I've had telling someone that I am a werewolf._

She was looking at him. _I am putting him through this pain, why did I have to be so prideful and not just openly admit that I know he is a werewolf?_, she thoughtHis hands begin shaking, with fear, she supposes; and in that moment makes a vow never to hurt him again. She notices that it's also breaking her heart the way he looks so defenseless and shy; but still has that air of dignity around him that she admires, and knows that only comes from rising from so many challenges, in well deserved and laboured victory.

"Why do you say that? Are you going somewhere? What is this sickness that you have?" _She looks so pretty tonight and called this a great night, I can't believe it is going to be ruined in such a way. _

"Nymph," the nickname comes so easily out of his mouth, she worries a little. "I'm a… I'm a …." No, he cannot tell her while looking at her, he knows it's probably the cowards way out, but it is also the easiest. He let's her hands go, stands up and faces another direction, having her completely out of his line of vision. "Remus…"

_I can't stand this, he is suffering and I can see it on his eyes. I'm tired of pretending. _With a little shake of her head, she sends pride to the wind and walks to where he's standing... She grabs his hands and even when he tries to get away she doesn't let go, and holds on tight to them. He looks down at her; her eyes are shining with what can only be tears, which are there not for one of the reasons he thinks off, but out of guilt and remorse…

"Nymph, I'm a…" He closes his eyes, the moment is here. She touches his cheek softly and passes her hands along a scar, one of the many self inflicted over the years.

"You don't have to say anything Remus." _Please you don't have to go through with this I know already!!! _That's what her mind is screaming , but the mouth won't say the words.

"But I must, you have to know that I'm a…" She puts her finger on his mouth, such an action stops him. _Will she do that again when she finds out I'm a monster? Will she even come close to me or tease me? Or even laugh in that carefree manner, like she does with her other friends?. _No matter how many times Sirius tells him that she will still accept him, doubts still lingers, old habits are hard to break.

"Remus, I don't care."

"But you don't know what I'm going to tell you. And it will change the way you look at me."

"Remus." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "Remus, you don't have to."

"But you must know that I'm a …" Before he could finish, she did the most inexplicable and absolutely Nymphlike thing. Dropping his hands she gave him a hug, and in the moment he started to feel more relieved, as if a burden have been lifted of him.

"Werewolf. I know and I don't care." _I couldn't hold it in any longer, I felt that if I did I would blow up. The pain that I saw on his eyes was the worst thing ever. How can someone so good, honest an wonderful feel this way? Why is it that those who only want to do good and be accepted are the one's who's life is the most difficult to?_

"I over heard you and Sirius taking about it the day the secret keeper was chosen. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I knew, but you wanted to tell me yourself and I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me. I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain tonight." _Her tears_, he thought, _shine brightly and reflect the light of the moon, they look like pearls. Just like her, beautiful and pure, I am only tainting her…_

"You've known all along?" S_he knew and still she became my friend?_

"Yes, I'm sorry. I can understand that you might think that I was being selfish, but I just wanted your trust and I truly value our friendship."

_She knew and never did she treat me any different to anyone else. She never looked at me with disgust or pity… _The list on his mind kept going on and on, but when he sees her face no doubt is left on him, Sirius was right, she is one of a kind. ..

"Please say something." _This is agonizing, he must hate me now._

"I just have one thing to say." She closes her eyes, and braces herself for the worst. "Thank you Nymphadora for not treating me any different from anyone else and for wanting to be my friend even after you knew." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She didn't pull back.

"How could I not be your friend. You are a great person Remus, and it is wrong that because of your lycantrhopy people believe other wise. I want you to know that I'm not like that, I would never even think that you are like that."

"Thank you Nymphadora." _I can't believe how lucky I am to know this woman and have her offer a true friendship to me. I vow that will never harm her._

"You know, you've earned my permission to call me by that dread full name. But not too often or in front of many people."

"Thank you." She laughs. "What is it Nymphadora?" Saying her name leaves a sweet taste on his mouth, and for the first time she likes how it sounds.

"I was right. You are very huggable."

They stood like that for some time and didn't notice the tall man wearing half moon spectacles on a crooked nose, wearing a long white beard and a blue wizard robe. He looked at them and smiled his knowing smile. Next to him stood a woman with a big pointy hat and a green witch robes. She looked at them and smiled, seeing her two ex pupils hugging.

"The world is always a better place when it carries love on it." Said the wizard.

"Albus, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Minerva. I'm sure, and as you can see they have already given the first step."

"But with this war, how could they..."

"Only the future can bring us such answers. But they are destined to help us get rid of a great evil." She looked at him and the unasked question was answered.

"No Minerva, he too has someone who must relieve us all from him. But both Remus and Nymphadora will be a key to win this war."

"But I though you said that…"

"They are also destined to do a great thing but on another level. What they must fight is something that only by trusting and caring for each other can they do what they must."

"Oh Albus, why does this things happen. They are both still young. By Merlin's beard, most of the people in the Order are under 40."

"Remember that it was given to you Minerva. And we have seen others fulfill themselves in front of us."

"But Albus, how do we know its them, it could be anyone else. Besides, how do we know it will happen. That there is a prophecy doesn't mean there is no way around it."

"We'll need some help in that matter." He said, eyes dancing, at the prospect of matchmaking.

"Are you sure it's them?"

"Both able to change, one at will one by force. Her's a gift, his a curse…" Started Albus, reciting the prophecy made to Minerva nearly 40 years earlier.

"She was born and he was made. They'll find friendship and love at each others arms, they will protect each other from harm. On the night the terrible fight they'll join. And fight the one's united to them by blood. And none will come after them, what they learn from each other will save us from evil in two forms." Finished Minerva looked at the two.

"There are things one must accept. And I believe it is time we leave or they will notice our presence. Besides Andromeda and Ted should be informed." Albus apparated of quickly, Minerva stayed one more minute looking at Remus and Nymphadora and praying they would learn what they needed from each other, fast.

**

* * *

**

**Here it finally is. He told her.**

**On this prophecy there is a sentence from one of the prophecies on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (which along with everything else Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling), which, after reading the sixth book is what inspired me to write this story. There where too many prophecies in the Hall for there not to be one of someone else Harry knows; and, if that logic fails you think you this, in any story important people always know important people (to the plot of the story), it's always there.**

**I also use this note to tell you that there's more to Tonks that meets the eye on this story. I don't plan to make her a perfect person with no flaws; I want to give them as much of a real twist as possible. **

**On another note I have already written the end of this story (last 5 chapters), because for a moment there I was lost and didn't know where to go with it, but having the end written has deffinetly made me rethink a lot of things about the story, which is now fully formed in my mind. So in other words what I'm trying to say is that no matter what happens in DH it will NOT change the end of THIS story. Some details might change of course but nothing that changes this story's end or the characters actions.**

**I'm sure that when I finally can read the book I will fall in love with it, but I want to finish this story that way. **

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it. If you have any questions or comments just tell me.**

_Phoenix Nephthys_


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

_Chapter 13: The Calm Before the Storm_

It's been two days after our dinner Remus has been avoiding me, I tried to talk to Sirius about it, but he was to busy fighting with Molly about what to give Harry for his birthday (apparently he thought that some candy to prank his cousin with would be a good idea); at the end Molly won, but not before Remus had cast a silencing charm on Sirius… So here I am at 3:00am, not asleep, watching the moon and the stars, then I see him in the backyard.

And just for your information I'm not a stalker, he just happens to be outside sitting on a bench with the clothes he wore during the day, like he does about 3 times a week. Sometimes it's when Sirius has been drinking, I don't know about the rest... Still today my cousin didn't even touch a bottle of butterbeer, I guess he is just having a bad night.

**Maybe I should go talk to him, ask him why he's been avoiding me." **

_**Or maybe you should stay here and wait for him to come to you," **_**said my proud inner voice.**

**Yes and a month from now I'll be planning a fake dinner with him, just to get him to talk to me."**

_**To wait is the way a Lady should do it. It is not fit for a girl such as yourself to go and beg for anything."**_

**And since when have I been that type of Lady?"**

_**Point taken."**_

**Thank you, now can you leave me alone."**

_**Hey!! I'm part of you too."**_

**You know what I mean." I must be crazy, talking to myself…. **

_**Yeah, that is one the Healers didn't think of."**_

Okay this is my turn to show my Hufflepuff patience, I'll go down there and talk to him. I'm not going to round on him and demand for answers. O_f course a body bind might be on my agenda, but only as a last resource._ I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, took a deep breath and went outside. He didn't even notice me.

"Hey Remus, can't sleep?" He turned around, wand pointing at me. "I have stealth you know, just don't like using it."

"I can see." He turns his gaze upwards to the moon again, and I go sit at his side.

"You've been avoiding me." It's not a question.

"Yes I have."

"Why?" He turns and looks at me with sadness written all over his face.

"Nymphadora, I'm glad that you gave me the whole friendship speech, but we are too different." This is the last thing I was expecting. _We are too different for a friendship? From where does he get these ideas?_

"Remus, how can we be too different to be friends?" He was quiet for some time. _Even he knows it's ridiculous._

"Nymphadora, I think it would be a risk if people saw you with me. The Ministry knows I am Dumbledore's man trough and trough. And if they find you with me, they might suspect that I'm telling you things and that may compromise your position as a spy." _Oh no, he likes to play the martyr. Ok, no problem I can deal with that Mr. Lupin._

"Remus, I thank you for being worried. But I can take care of myself. And I hope you don't think I gave you the "friend speech", I got to know you during that month and I don't think we are that different."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, now if that is why you where avoiding me, I want you to stop it, or I'll have to get Moody on your case." A smile played on his lips and I knew things would be alright, for now. "So what are you doing out here at 3:30am?" I asked him.

He says he can't sleep and when I ask why he gets all sad and sarcastic. I can sense that he is uncomfortable talking about this and the answer of why that is comes with two simple words. _"Bad dreams." _It only takes me a moment to know what those dreams could be about. _He's a werewolf. _Sometimes I forget about that. He's just so normal and fun, just like any other guy, except when he gets that lonely look on his eyes.

It mostly happens when he thinks no one is watching, especially while he's reading or writing something, all alone in his thoughts. I have also seen it when he looks at Molly and Arthur, and I can fell the loneliness and hurt coming off him in waves, and also the feeling that he knows he's missing things out in life and has come to terms with it. Sometimes I just want to grab his arm and get him out of that house, to show him that not everyone will shun him because he's a werewolf and that no matter what, he's still young and attractive…

At first I thought it was pity, but I know now that it's something else. I can at least understand a little of how he feels. And if that wasn't reason enough, we have actually become friends, and I would like to help him, just because I care.

**

* * *

Remus POV**

"I've always had nightmares." She looks at the moon and somehow I know that she understands what I mean.

"I would tell you to talk about it, but I know that doesn't always make it better." She said looking at me.

"The wise and mature side of Nymphadora strikes again."

"Yeah, don't get to comfortable with her, it's only 15 seconds a day. And it's Tonks."

"That is not what you said the other night." I can't help but tease her.

"You know, if Sirius heard that he wouldn't like it too much. He'll probably want to have _The Talk _with us."

"Merlin save us." There are some things I never want to talk about with Sirius, or ask advice on. _Women are one of them, especially if said woman is his little cousin, whom I might be starting to fancy... _

"Yes, I think once was more than enough."

"I'm sure you could find some books that explain it to a more… mature level." Only after the words leave my mouth I understand the possible meaning she can give them. I feel myself blush… _Why did I have to go along with the Marauder in me?_ I steal a glance at her, she is smiling. _That is a good sign, right?_

"No Remus, I think that I'll leave the book reading up to you. I'm sure that Molly wouldn't mind letting you borrow a few." She said laughing. _Hearing her voice, it's like listening to the flow of a river... _

"And here I was, thinking that I was having some influence on you."

"The Marauder has taught me a lot more than the Professor."

"I should feel bad for that."

"Do you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I should," she laughed. _I love to hear her laugh it's like river full of water. _After a moment of silence I add, more to myself than her."I wish I could have one night's peaceful sleep," she looked at me with some doubt on her face.

"Why don't you sleep? Can't you take a Sleeping Potion or a Dreamless Draught?" She looked very serious, just like when she was working on the Greyback case. The intensity of her eyes makes my skin feel hot, I feel as if I was being examined.

"I tried but they lost their effect," at her puzzled face I added. "Werewolf blood. It makes a resistance against many potions."

"Oh." _And that is why we shouldn't be friends. Werewolf blood, cursed blood, my blood._

"I think you should go to your room and sleep, you have to work tomorrow."

"Are you sending me to sleep like a little girl?" She asked with a playful tone.

"I don't think of you as a little girl. I know you are a woman." I felt a blush rising on my cheeks, again.

"Glad to hear that." She too had a little colour on her cheeks.

"But you do have to work tomorrow."

"Okay I'm going. Good night." She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, I turned a deeper shade of red and so did she.

She went inside the house and I hear a muffled curse, she probably hit her toe or something. Minutes later the door to her room opened and closed, she came to the window and waved at me. After she disappeared from the window I turned my eyes to the skies, the moon won't be full for another month…

I don't know how long I was there, looking at the stars, when I heard a soft voice singing. I looked around but there was no one there, after a couple of minutes of hearing the song I felt my eyelids close and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. The voice seemed soft and feminine, I looked around trying to find the owner of the voice but I didn't see anyone, it's probably coming from some muggle house. I tried getting a scent, but even that was elusive and foreign.

"Sleep, sleep my love. Tomorrow you shall wake up." Sang the voice. Sleep was winning me over, something told me to lie down in the bench and I did, even when I tried to resist it I couldn't. I closed my eyes. "The stars shine above, and the sky is already dark. Time for you to go to Morpheous hands. Remus, sleep. Don't worry tomorrow you shall wake," and the last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep was a woman's shape against the moonlight, a chaste kiss on my lips and the faint but present smell of rain.

I woke up next morning, in my room. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there, the last thing I remembered was a woman's voice and a silhouette against the moon light followed by a kiss. Her voice sounded more like a mermaids should, able to lure sailors to them; this one was able to lure a werewolf to a peaceful sleep and that I thank her for… _Had I dreamed that?_ I looked down at myself, someone took my shoes off, someone did bring me here because I know that I had them on last night… _At least I still have my shirt on, I really don't want anyone to see the scars and the serial number that constantly reminds me I'm a monster._

I was trying to place a face to the Mysterious Mermaid, but as hard as I tried I couldn't. But then again, she couldn't be a Mermaid. Mermaids live in the water, the oceans, maybe even deep rivers, not on land. I was still thinking who or what could have gotten me to sleep when I heard knocking on the door. _Well, whoever it was, they have earn my eternal gratitude. I had a peaceful nights sleep, for the first time in a long time…_

"Hey Moony, are you still alive?" _Ah, Sirius dulcet tones in the early morn._

"Yes, I'm up."

"Do you know it's 12:00pm?" _That is not possible, I never oversleep._

"Don't mess with me."

"I'm not. But I'm coming in," he entered. And he wasn't joking, the clock on my night table said 12:05pm.

"How could you let me sleep so much?" I said as I headed to the shower in the room.

"It's not my fault. Tonks told me that I better let you sleep because you where up in the morning and didn't come up to bed until late at night."

"Nymphadora?" Yes, we where talking and then she went to sleep. _I wonder if she saw anything._

"Yes. I believe her exact word where …" I heard him take a deep breath.

"If you wake him, I'll make sure Molly knows who's the owner of the naughty magazines she found on the library."

"Sirius, I just want to say that it was an uncanny. That was a bloody good impression," I said, turning off the water, and getting out of the shower.

"Thanks for the praise mate, but that was not me." I, now fully dressed, came out to find Nymphadora making my bed…… _Wait, Nymphadora cleaning? _I looked at Sirius, he simply shrugged.

"Nymphadora, what are you doing?" She stopped and looked at me.

"Well Mr. Lupin, first of all you slept up till afternoon, and now you have an unmade bed. I don't think Molly would bother about the first but the later might be a problem."

"Nymphadora you don't have to do that.."

"Fine, then do it yourself. I see that you've obviously don't like people helping," she stomped her foot and unmade the bed in a very child like manner, then she tossed her braid off her face and went out of the room.

"What did I say?" Sirius was looking from her to me and shrugged

"Must be that time of the month."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the woman time of the month.." I must still look confused because he added "Pre menstrual syndrome is hell on a mans life." _Of course, how can I be so bloody self centered?_ "Don't worry mate. Just keep out of her way, agree to anything she says, and don't call her Nymphadora on pain of losing a buttock." He said rubbing his left one.

**

* * *

**

_Stupid Remus. Is it so bad to want to do something nice for a friend? Did he have to go and tell me to stop doing it? Men are so insensitive. And after he sent me t o bed early last night because I had to work today. The liar, today is my last day of vacation._ I went down the stairs and into the library. Where to my surprise I saw no other than Bill Weasley. He gave me a chipper hello to which I answered with just enough venom on my voice.

Let's see if there is anything good to read here. '_One hundred ways to get revenge', maybe later_. _"Curses, Hexes and other Magic for the apprentice Dark Wizard"… _The only thing I could think off when I read that was: _They actually have guidelines for that?_

I kept reading title after title, most of them talked (a couple quite literary) about death, gore, dark magic and other very Black stuff. _Merlin this family is sick_. I kept browsing when I saw a title that got my attention. '_How to make your annoying family suffer', _when I opened it, to see if the owner could be trusted, it read_ property of Sirius Black. Why am I not surprised?_

On itI saw a very interesting curse that allows you to pick a hair style for anyone for a day_... Oh I like that one… I wonder if it's true what they say about Black family and their love of hair. Well only one way to find out... __But first I think I need to test it… and Molly is right, Bill's hair is awfully long. _I pointed my wand at him and fired the hex. Just as I had finished giving my friend a new hair cut (and yes he didn't notice) Molly came in.

"Bill honey could you please… MOTHER OF MERLIN!!!" She let the can of immobilized pixies fall to the floor, to her screams came Sirius and Remus. _Just the two I want to see._

"Mum, what is it?" I shrunk my book and put it on my robes, Remus noticed and raised an eyebrow. _Ok maybe I won't do anything to him... Even when I just want to charm that eyebrow off his face._

"Nothing dear." Sirius looked from Bill's confused face to Molly's shocked one, and started laughing. Taking his lapse of Constant Vigilance _(really, he should listen more to Moody) _I cut his hair, and then added a little bit of special magic to his scalp.

"Mum, what is it?"

"Nothing honey. I mean, I know I told you to cut your hair, but it looked much better when it was long."

"Mum, what are you talking about? I haven't done anything to my hair."

"Um, Bill," said Sirius, who had by know gotten his air back. "Take a look in the mirror mate."

"Pink." I said really loud and they all looked at me, as if I had lost my head, or grown another.

Just as Sirius was straightening up, Remus looked at his head and started laughing along with Bill. I couldn't help myself any longer and joined in the fun… I'm sure we looked stupid, four grown people, two with exorbitant hair laughing like maniacs. Molly quickly caught on (the only one, since Sirius and Bill where to preoccupied laughing at each other) shook her head and leaved.

"Bill, who did that to your hair? I have to thank them," said Sirius

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on." He transfigured a pillow into a mirror. When Bill saw his brand new cut, a red with green polka dots mohock, he almost fainted. I swear I could see the wheels in his brain turning. I went to hide behind Remus.

"Are you afraid little nymph?" asked me Remus.

"Not yet." I said and his lips curved upward.

"What are you laughing at Black?" Said Bill, giving the laughing Sirius the mirror back.

When Sirius looked at himself in the mirror he turned ten shades of green. Bill was laughing at him and Remus was about to double over when we heard a very female scream coming from Sirius, who was now sporting a very pink head with a little pony tail of hair a deeper shade of pink… That is when I lost it and started laughing. Even as I did, I could see two sets of wheels turning.

"TONKS!" Two sets of voices screamed. Still laughing I grabbed Remus's cloak from behind and held him in front of me.

"Now I'm afraid." I said and he chuckled.

"What did you do to my hair?" said Sirius trying and failing to stay calm. He sounded like my Mother when she couldn't find her make up.

"Nothing, what gives you the idea that I did anything?" I grabbed Remus robes harder and hold him between them and me.

"Nymphadora I'm going to be very clear with you, I have a date tonight and I don't think Fleur would like my new hair style."

"But it's so you. Come on, you know the bad boy look always gets women to throw themselves at you."

"Tonks, you don't count. Besides you didn't throw yourself at me, you tripped over the chair."

"I didn't see it." I defend myself.

"I don't care!" Said a very angry Sirius next to Bill.

"What's got your knickers in a twist? Is someone else having a date?" I asked, and it didn't get pass me that Bill and Siri gave significant looks to each other and started walking towards me.

"You are going down Nymphadora." said Bill

"The name is Tonks. And come on, weren't you laughing just now? You thought it was funny."

"Oh no Nymphadora," said Sirius with an evil glint on his eyes. _I don't like it, not one bit. _"That was not funny, it was cruel. Don't you know not to mess with a Black's hair?"

"I've heard." I said, laughing at their looks.

"And, I don't think you'll like to have a half Vela mad at you. Even when Sirius looks hilarious."

"Hey! I thought we where a united front." said Sirius to Bill. I slowly moved away from the wall and close to the door, I still didn't let go of Remus and he wasn't cooperating.

"Remus, help me here." I whispered, while the other two argued among themselves.

"You will have to get out of this yourself Nymphadora. Unless you can bribe me to help you." _I know the perfect way to do just that._

"What about a double chocolate ice cream from Forestcue, if you help me get close to the door."

"Deal." He said. Without warning he turned around and tried to grab my waist, but instead grabbed my ass. After quickly moving his hands away and a little higher, he grabbed me by the waist and carried me close to the door... I could see his neck growing red from embarrassment.

"Are you okay? You didn't need to do that you could've been hurt." I said trying to forget the _incident_

"I'm stronger than I look." was all he said, and before I could ask anything else, Bill and Sirius stopped fighting, noticing I was no longer in their range.

"Get her." They screamed.

"EEK," I ran out of the library with them both very closed by. Then they started throwing curses at me.

"Hey no fair." I said dodging them.

"All is fair in war, Tonks." said Sirius.

A couple of red bolts passed me, I quickly went up the stairs and found Ginny on my path. The girl had enough sense to get out of my way as I threw a hex at Bill, who tripped and fell underneath her. That still left Sirius... "There is no where to run little nymph, I have you trapped." He said, and I'm sorry to say he's right, the only way to get out of this is going in the attic.

Though choice:

_Sirius - attic, _

_Creepy cousin with wand - creepy attic with unknown creatures,_

_Will hex you look on his face - will eat you look on the floor._

I pick… the attic. I quickly open the door and started going up the stairs, I can hear them both after me and quickly hide behind some boxes. Seconds later they entered.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." _This is beyond creepy._

"Come out and play little nymph," said Sirius.

I tried to move, but found myself face to face with a skeleton. Now, I'm usually very calm but I had to put my hand in my mouth not to scream. That little bugger scared the crap out of me. Okay, breath Tonks, think. _You are in a creepy place, with a still juicy skeleton –why exactly is it still juicy?- right besides you, what do you do? _After minutes of agonizing wait, and having the two hunters search for me I decided it was time for a new tactic _… Better yet what would Moody do?… Constant Vigilance!_

I threw a little hex to some boxes to the left of where they were standing an they started moving slowly, as if there was someone hidden behind them. The boys went to check it out and I took the moment to sneak out... My plan would've worked perfectly had I not tripped and fallen over a stand, which got their attention. I quickly got up and started running, good thing they were on the other end of the attic or I'll be dead meat.

As I got out of the attic I closed the door and used the "Colloportus" on the door locking it for a moment, and did a little dance. Hermione, who was just coming from the loo, eyed me cautiously.

"That is a spell to lock the doors," I told her. "Still, it's not too powerful," the girl nodded and repeated it under her breath.

Suddenly I heard a sound against the door followed by a very nice choice of words, no wonder courtesy of my dear Cousin. I quickly began running back down the three _(why so freaking many?) _flights of stairs I had raced up not twenty minutes ago. I was about to congratulate myself on not falling, when I tripped over my own feet and fell down the last three steps of the last stair. I heard them from behind me and quickly entered the closest room I could find. Which happened to be the library, complete with a reading Remus to top it off. When he saw me enter so disheveled he raised an eyebrow.

"Good Lord, she is still alive." He said. I sealed the door and began looking like a frenetic for a way out. He started laughing at me.

"No laughing Remus, on pain of no ice cream."

* * *

She looked very pretty when she came in the door the second time. Her braid was almost loose and all the red hair was on her face. _Bright colours always suit her best…_ She is looking for a place to hide and cursing under her breath... She is barefoot, her nails are painted a deep blue with little stars on it... Her pants are tight on all the right places, and I can't help but remember grabbing her ass earlier.

**Merlin, what was I thinking? **

_**You were thinking that she has a rather nice body, you randy old werewolf," said the Marauder in me.**_

**What are you talking about?" Asked the sensible part of my brain, not before I blushed a little**

_**Oh you know what I'm talking about. Look at her, you can't deny that she is very... shapely" **_

**She's a beautiful woman, I won't deny you that. And what are you doing looking at her like that? She's so young. You sound like an old pervert."**

_**Oh don't try to fool me. I know why you where ignoring her the last days, and the thoughts were not for her professional well being. It's because you are feeling an attraction towards her."**_

**Of course I'm attracted. She has an outspoken personality, and she is my colleague and she doesn't care that I'm a werewolf. All of that said, of course I want to know her."**

_**Don't try to fool me with that. I know you better than that, after all I'm part of you."**_

**I don't know what you are talking about."**

_**You can't deny that what you felt when she hugged you that night was more than friendship, you felt like a man does. A man who is attracted to a woman."**_

**You are wrong. She's my friend, my colleague. I want nothing more." **

_**Suit yourself, but I know the truth. And sooner or later you'll realize that what I tell you is the truth, and when you do. You better do something about it, or they'll be hell to pay."**_

I must be going crazy, talking to myself like that. Thank Merlin for the loud breaking entry of the one and only Sirius Black into the room, followed closely by Bill. They looked at their prey with slightly narrowed eyes and she paled a little and then yelled "Orange"; just as quickly Sirius head went from pink to a loud orange. Bill started laughing again and I couldn't help but joining in too. I saw Tonks maneuver herself to the door and just as she was about to reach it, Bill closed it on her face.

"Well, well, well. I think we have captured our little nymph." said Sirius smirking evilly. I feel sorry for her.

* * *

I don't think making Remus shut up was such a good idea. Why you may ask? Because I just caught him staring at my arse, and I don't think he even noticed that I found him out. Sure I felt his hands on it earlier but that was a mistake, he didn't do it on purpose. R_ight? _I was thrown out of my thoughts when the library door blasted open and Sirius walked in.

"Orange." I said and his head and pony tail changed from pink, Bill started laughing and I tried to take the moment to run away. Just when I was about to leave Bill closed the door on my face.

"Well, well, well. I think we have captured our little nymph," said Sirius smirking evilly.

"So we have." answered Bill

"Well boys, I see that we are all tired from that little run, so why don't we just call a truce."

"Oh no Tonks, you have earned a little punishment from us."

"And what makes you think that I would let myself get cursed? My darling Bill."

"You are no match for us," said Sirius. _Too confident this one is._

"Besides, we are bigger."

"Fine then, let's duel." I said and got my wand out and stood in the dueling pose.

"Perfect, who will go first?' Asked Sirius rubbing his hands together

"At the same time." I answered and they all looked at me. I saw Remus raise his eyebrow. _That's it I'm going to curse it off the first chance I get._

"Are you sure Nymphadora?" He asked me.

"Of course. Ready boys?" They looked at me, shrugged and stood in front. We did the formalities and started dueling.

Hexes where flying everywhere. I dodged a bat boggey and a petrificus… by mere luck. Those years working in Egypt sure have made Bill more agile, but Sirius isn't so good anymore and I know they are both holding back… I have been playing at the defensive and, after five minutes, they look more tired than me. That's when I took my chance. I aimed and shot a Desangueo hex at Sirius and it hit my mark, making him double over, he looked like an overgrown rabbit. In the second that Bill looked away to see what I had hit Sirius with, I got him with a bat boggey and levitated him by the ankle. I also levitated Sirius and then took both their wands away.

I got a good look at the library, at least we didn't set anything on fire. I heard clapping behind me and when I turned around I saw Remus sitting very comfortable on an armchair.

"Bravo Nymphadora," he said bowing down to me.

"It's Tonks, and thank you." I said with a curtsey.

"I really didn't think that you could've done it."

"I know, why do you think I got them both at once. I am a clumsy woman but that doesn't mean I'm defenseless. These two are way too cocky, for their own good." I saw Sirius try to give a cheeky reply, but speaking with his brand new teeth is going to be a hard one.

"That is great. But I believe you are not yet able to pass, by my standard." I looked at him questioningly and he continues. "You still haven't beaten me."

"It'll be my pleasure." I said as I bowed down. "But first we must protect the books, I believe it was your handy work they were not burned to the ground last time."

"That is right." We spend a couple of minutes protecting the bookshelves, and five arguing about whether Sirius and Bill would die if I left them on the air; during that little argument Molly came in looked around and left without another word. Remus convinced me to lower the guys.

"Very well." I said as I unceremoniously dropped them on their sides. "Now, you two, who do you think will win?" I asked them once we had them seating down on a comfortable on a sofa.

"Remus will." said Sirius without hesitation. H_e's loyal I'll give him that_. Bill instead looked around the room, his eyes resting on a water glass on a table on the other end of the room.

"Nymphadora will win," he said looking at me mischievously.

"If I were you I would call her Tonks, I don't think you'll fancy being in the air again." said Sirius.

"Oh no. I stand firm, Nymphadora will win." I didn't correct him.

Remus and I stood in the center of the library. We made the appropriate formalities and stood in pose, waiting for the other one to attack. Neither of us did, we just stood there looking at each other. I don't know for how long we were like this, Sirius and Bill got bored of watching us and started talking amongst themselves. I know Remus isn't going to attack me anytime soon, he's keeping a steady look on my wand side, so I'll just have to distract him a little.

I concentrated on changing my hair colour instead, doing it on a random way, but still choosing very vivid colours. Sirius an Bill stopped talking to look at me… At the wolf-whistles and remarks (from Bill, because he noticed what I was trying to do) Remus slowly glanced to my hair; in fact if I hadn't been watching him closely I might have missed that small lapse of concentration. Using his distraction to my advantage I started throwing hexes at him, but he avoided them with wolf-like reflexes.

"Well, well Nymphadora. I see that I shouldn't underestimate you."

"Why thank you Lupin. It's good to know someone appreciates my talents." I said moving as not to be hit by a hex, and hitting myself on the hip with a chair... _I should have thought to clear the space too._

"Back into formalities again, are we?" He said at the same time as he shot a hex at me, I blocked it just in time.

"Since you insist on calling me Nymphadora, I guess I'll have no other choice but to do so." I answered him, docking and shooting a BB hex that barely missed him. He carried himself with an evident grace, even when he had thrown himself on the floor to dodge a petrificus. I, on the other hand, have hit myself with more things that I care to admit.

We have somehow maneuvered ourselves so we are standing on the other side of the room. I noticed that we now had what could be called an audience. The Twins along with Ginny, Hermione and Ron where there. They had even drawn a chart, they are betting on who'll win! And for what I can see it's favoring Remus. Hermione was on the side lines, with an interested look on her eyes, watching Remus and my every movement.

"It's good to know that people have faith in my abilities."

"Don't get to cocky Mr. They might think that you are going to beat me, but that doesn't mean it'll happen." I said, throwing a hex a little too much to his left and hitting Sirius with it. _Score_.

Then, I don't know how it happened (even when they say that great minds think alike) we both cast the Expeliarmus, making our wands fly and land next to the table with the water glass. Not thinking it twice we both went to get them. I fell (what a surprise) but I got them both. Before I could even stand up, Remus was on top of me, tickling me merciless.

"Stop... It….Remus…" I said between laughs

"Not until you admit defeat, Nymphadora."

"Why you little..."

"What the…" He said, as I used his own body weight to change positions. I was now sitting on top of him. Any other time and I would have been immobilizing him and claiming victory.

"Who's the winner you say?" I told him. I noticed all the red hair on my face, my braid had come off during my fun-time.

"Oh, Nymphadora, you are too confident," he said calmly, once I had stopped tickling him. He gave me his Marauder Smile and once again I was pinned under him.

"Hey no fair!" I said trying to get him off me.

"I win Nymphadora. Now be good and give me my wand back." I was about to do just that when I noticed that we had made the water glass fall on the floor, and there was a big pool of water close to us. I moved the hand that was holding the wands behind my back.

"No." I defiantly told him

"Is that so?" He said raising his eyebrow._ I swear I'm going to curse it off the first chance I get._ He started tickling me again.

This time I used all of my bending abilities to get my hand wet. Once I did this, I started it moving around him, and getting him wet. He was so distracted trying to get the wands that he didn't noticed this, so seizing the opportunity; I said a small incantation under my breath which turned the water into ropes. He went rigid and I easily pushed him off me. I stood up and cleaned a little of the dust bunnies that had gotten attached to my clothes. He was staring at me opened mouthed and with shock written all over his face, speechless, even when I hadn't done that.

I turned around and looked at the room full of opened mouthed people, only Bill had a smile on his face. Turning back to the now mute Remus I walked to him, and once I was on his middle crouched down so that we where face to face. I put my hands on his chest and slowly and deliberately moved to his right ear, he became very stoic, as if hit by a petrificus. I softly whispered.

"I win. May that be a lesson learned darling." I saw him blush a deep red, which could rival even the Weasleys. I walked to the door; everyone was looking at me, with shock all over their faces. I blew a kiss at Remus and threw his wand at Sirius. Before leaving I cursed Remus eyebrows off.

The rest of the day went as usual; the only difference is that the Twins bowed to me every time they passed me, Sirius kept smiling at me (as if he knew something I didn't), Bill, Ginny and Hermione were now a couple of galleons richer and Remus, well, he still seems a little shocked to me… Later that night we where all gathered at the dinner table. T_here is nothing better than Molly's cooking, truly, there isn't. _When Arthur appeared in the fire.

"Sirius, Remus, where are you?" Since I was seated next to the fire I took notice of both his worried tone and expression. I called them, and overheard when he told them that Harry and his cousin had been attacked by dementors. I didn't waste any time and apparated to the Ministry.

**AN:**

**Thanks to all of those who've read and reviewed the story, your comments are greately appreciated.**

**So, don't be strangers and leave a review.**

**Phoenix Nephthys**

**PS:**

**I read the 7th book, and I won't have to add too many things to the story, just switch them a little.**


	15. Mischief Managed

_Chapter 14: Mischief Managed _

Nothing seemed out off the ordinary, but I could feel an air off slight tension, and then I saw Umbridge going to the elevators. _This is bad._ I quickly went to the Auror offices and gathered some paper work that I needed to take to Law Enforcement. _Better have an alibi; I don't wan to seem suspicious. _With that in mind I made my way to Law enforcement offices. Once there I made my way to the Improper Use of Magic area. There was a feeling of excitement radiating from everywhere, there were not too many people, but most of those who where had a book up to their noses, I saw Arthur and walked up to him.

"What are they doing?" I asked him, as soon as I reached him.

"They are looking for evidence against Harry, Dumbledore is here. I don't think they would dare expel him while Dumbledore is Headmaster." _Hopefully,_ I thought. I didn't have time to ask Arthur anything else, because in that same moment my boss, Rufus Scrimegour _(who was next to Fudge or Pudgy, whichever name is fine)_ called me. Once there he wasted no moment in pestering me.

"Auror Tonks, what are you doing here?" I looked up at the three men_ (four if you counted Percy Weasley, thou I doubt he qualifies as one)_, and directed my gaze to them. _Be respectful to your superiors_, I could practically hear the voice of my Mother telling me.

"Minister Fudge, Auror Scrimegour, Professor Dumbledore." _Inverted order of respect, well in this case it's not about how I feel_, I thought. "I am taking these papers to the archives of the Law Enforcement department, Sir." I said, showing him the papers as I did.

"I thought you to be on leave." _Doesn't miss a detail this one._

"I am, but I remembered that these where very important, and it is not something that would take much of my time."

"Very well, but now that can wait. Gentlemen, I believe that Mr. Potter should be watched during the next twenty four hours in case he attempts to escape. Auror Tonks is the most qualified for the job."

"Why is that?" Asked Pudgy, taking my appearance, which I admit was not the best for keeping watch. _Is it possible the dimwit doesn't know that there is a metamorph in the Auror department? ... Of course it is._

"Because she's a good Auror," said Scrimegour, apparently not worried about the fact that the minister didn't know about that bit of information. "Now, I propose that we send her to watch over Mr. Potter, just to see what he's up too. You are to detain him if he does any kind of magic or tries to leave his house." Dumbledore tried to argue but at the end consented to the proposition.

"Yes Sir," he turned his back to me, but I couldn't just yet, I had no address. "Sir, where can I go to get Mr. Potter's home address?"

He looked at me _(if this was a test I passed with flying colours)_ and told me where to go, before I took my leave I went and put the papers on one of the storing boxes. I felt Scrimegour gaze on my back all the way to the elevator, once it closed and I was sure he couldn't hear me I sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

At the end it did turn to be a long night, but thankfully Harry didn't leave the house or do any magic during the rest of the night or during the day. So much for my leave. A meting in the Order was called to discuss this new turn of events. It was generally agreed that Voldemort had probably sent the dementors on Harry.

Since the time to recover Harry had already been planned and it was just two days away we didn't change the plan. Once that day came I spend it keeping watch at his house, and as soon as I saw Mrs. Dursley going upstairs to get ready to receive her award I apparated to Number Twelve. There was a lot of people there, most of them part of the guard, more than ten people had volunteered but at the end only those Sirius felt he could trust where the ones to go. I quickly changed my clothes and went down stairs, where Moody was giving a last lecture.

"… Everyone got that, no mistake will be tolerated. And I'll warn you, if one of us…"

"Get's killed we are to keep flying. We know Mad Eye, thanks for the vote on confidence." Every eye on the room turned to me, I doubt many people call Moody, "Mad Eye" and are left in one piece. I just count myself as very lucky.

"This is no game Nymphadora, we have to be prepared to face any kind of danger." _Hey, no name calling! _  
"I know, and besides I'll probably be one of the first to go, considering I'll be leading Harry."

"Yeah well…"

"I believe we should be going," interrupted Remus.

He gave me a look that asked me to keep my head in place… Moody made his way to the fireplace and threw some powder on it. Everyone turned and formed a line in front of it; we are flooing to Mrs. Figgs house, just to try and keep the magic unnoticed. I went to the back with Sirius and Remus, my dear cousin was going over the plan for the hundredth time and I could see that even when Remus was listening to him, he was starting to get mad at the lack of confidence.

When he finished that, Sirius started complaining about how he couldn't do anything to help; tired of hearing him rant I remembered him that he was the one who actually made the plans. When that didn't work and he kept complaining I left him speechless, literally. It is just a little something I learned in Auror training, a spell just like the "Silencio", but with the difference that only the caster can get it off.

When he couldn't take it off and I didn't take it off, he started making hand movements and then pushing me; and while I'm not a weak girl he is much stronger and when it got combined with my clumsiness… I would have fallen and hit my head if Remus hadn't caught me in the nick of time.

"Are you alright?" He asked me when I didn't let go of him, truth is I was a little scared, the one time I hit my head on a fall I had to spend some in St. Mungo's because I kept getting dizzy spells. _Of course as it turns out they weren't related_._ But I am still afraid, because I vividly remember that time also having to wear stitches. That was the last time I went to a muggle doctor. _"Yes, I'm fine. Just some bad memories of hitting my head." I said as I smiled reassuringly at him. I finally let go and stood straight, we were the only ones in the room. After making sure I was alright, Remus turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, next time you think that pushing someone just because you where given what you deserve is entertaining I will personally be the one to curses you. Now I am going to say this for the last time, we will not let anything happen to Harry, you know that, and stop letting your frustration out by harassing those around you." To Sirius credit he did seem genuinely ashamed; he just nodded at Remus, finally giving in. I took off the spell.

"I'm sorry Tonks, I just don't want anything to happen to him."

"Sirius, I… we won't let anything happen to him. You have to trust us, we will bring him here, so you can see for yourself that nothing happened to him," he nodded, and when I touched his shoulder to give comfort he gave me such a hug I was momentarily out of breath. Then I made my way to the fireplace, Sirius took one look at my hair and said.

"Purple? Don't you think it makes you look a bit peaky?"

"I don't look 'peaky'. Remus, I don't look peaky, right?"

"It's your turn Nymphadora." he said, I went into the fireplace but I refused to say anything until my question was answered, Sirius pushed him in with me and Remus said the address. _He thinks I look peaky?_

The rest of the mission went as planned. _Of course breaking a plate was not on the list of things I had planned to do, but really they should have listened to me, when I say that I am extremely clumsy it's because I am._ Still everyone who knows me expects some sort of accident to happen when I'm around so no one bothered to say anything... That day for the first time I met Harry Potter, if there was still some delusion on my mind about him being this great thing (even after hearing Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and the Weasleys talk about how normal he is) it all cleared up when I saw his room. It was a mess, just like any normal teenagers room should be.

I went up with him for two reasons: first Sirius told me to do so and then tell him everything I saw (and I will, eliminating the cat flap and the many other things on his door), and second( because everyone was looking at him as if he was about to grow another head and knowing the feeling I decided I was the safer choice. Trying to make him feel comfortable with me, I went around the room trying to find something to talk about, when I caught a look at the mirror. _I don't really look peaky, right?_ I asked him, he looked as confused as any male, except my cousin, when talking about women. I changed my hair colour to pink, that gave us something to talk about, for about five seconds.

When went to the kitchen and I heard Remus say "Excelent" when he saw us come in, whether it is because we where both alive and well, or because of the hair, I don't know. The trip back to Number Twelve was far more unpleasant than the trip from it, especially because Mad - Eye kept taking us out off course and into clouds. That was only worsen when my bladder decided that it was time to use the ladies, and that is what caused me to scream at Mad –Eye. _Seriously what is wrong with that man?_

Once we got into Headquarters everything went rather well, I didn't trip much and the meting was quick and to the point. Snape didn't have much of a chance to gloat about how he was working as spy and risking his life while the rest of us where only recruiting, or at least trying. But the best part of the meting, hands down, was when we heard Harry's rage induced voice, even through the floors of difference between the rooms. It was good to hear him screaming, it would have been unnatural that after all he went through he was a calm and collected person in every single moment

Still, that didn't even hold a candle to dinner. Never have I seen Molly so worked up to something, and I was there the time the Twins tried to do the Unbreakable Vow with Ron, okay maybe that time was an exception. But I must admit I sided with Sirius on this one, Harry deserves to know, at least part of what is happening; after all he was the one who saw Vol… Vol… _Crap, why can't I say his name. It's just that, nothing more, it's not like he's going to pop out of the shadows when I say it… I have to work on that… _  
I've got to hand it to Harry, he looked calm. Of course it's possible that he's just preparing for another outburst. When we where half through explaining to him what it is we are doing I saw Mrs. Weasley stand in the shadows besides the door; to say she looked furious doesn't begin to cover it. Once she thought we had made our point she ordered all her children to bed, and I'm sure she would have cursed anyone who dared stand in her way. After they were gone silence fell on the room again.

"Well, not to be a group breaker, but I'm tired and have work tomorrow. I'll be leaving.""'Night," chorused half of the room as I made my way to the door.

After that I only came around to give reports after my watches at the Ministry, this is mostly due to the fact that Sirius is spending almost every moment with Harry (which if he wasn't doing I would have hexed him), and Remus is away at missions most of the time… The one time I decided to stay and help we found a not so pleasant surprise on one of the bathrooms.

It had started innocently enough, after finishing my shift at the Auror Department I went to Grimmauld Place… B_ecause, well, I was bored at home and the adrenaline for giving chase to a dark wizard through most of muggle London was still pumping through me…_ Once I got there Molly wasted no time and handed me a can, after ordering me to which room I should go. Apparently I was to work with Sirius, Harry and Ginny. Our mission: to rid the room of pixies.

"Wotcher everyone. Oh, nice shot Ginny." She turned around and beamed at me, but her distraction caused a pixie to get close enough to bite her. Fortunately for her, Harry was close by, and sprayed it before any harm could be done. The girl turned bright red and moved to where I was, from the corner of my eyes I saw Siri smirking at her.

"You here to help us?" He asked after I gave him a look.

"Yes, apparently you are not so much cleaning as fighting your own little war."

"Did Molly say when lunch would be ready? I'm starving." Ginny and I rolled our eyes, while Harry touched his stomach.

"You are always hungry. But she did say you only had to wait another hour. Now, let's keep working, the faster we finish this, the faster we can sneak into the kitchen and nick something."

After that we divided the room in two and a little contest ensued with just one question: _Who can do it better, boys or girls?_ We put two cans and started spraying around the room. A few minutes into it my bottle stopped spraying. Not realizing I could be in any danger I opened the cap, when to my surprise all its contents blew right to my face... If I needed any confirmation, to know who it was I have to hex, both Harry's and my cousins laughter was all the proof that I needed.

"Ginny, could you help me please?" When she was close enough to me I handed her my bottle and my shirt.

_Their faces are priceless. They actually think I am going to take my shirt off in front of them?_ Truth is all Auroras are forced to wear two shirts underneath their robes while working, the why of this is still lost to me, but I'm not complaining… After cleaning myself, with three Scourgifies, I asked for my shirt back… Just as Harry was regaining his ability to speak and Sirius got his laughter under control, we heard a scream coming form the room just above us. Not wasting any time Sirius and I went running over there, with Harry and Ginny close in to our heals.

"What kinds of things did your Mum keep?" I asked Siri as we came to a halt in front of the door.

"Think bad." The room was a total chaos, chairs were thrown hazardly around and a can of pixies was on top of the poster bed. The Twins were trying to close the door to the connecting bathroom, while Ron tried to console a crying Hermione. Sirius and Harry went to the brothers and with the extra strength they finally closed the door.

"What happened?" I asked Hermione when she calmed enough to talk.

"I don't know. One moment I was cleaning the bathroom and next thing I know everything went cold and I heard a growl behind me. When I turned around there was this green thing there." By now she had calmed down enough not to be holding Ron's hand in a death grip. I looked at Sirius and he nodded."Looks like we have a ghoul."

"A bloody murderous ghoul," said Ron putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder before quickly taking it off.

"A ghoul?" Asked Harry, who had been picking up the chairs thrown around the room.  
"It's like a ghost, only it's purpose is to do harm or cause trouble. What did he try to do Hermione?" Asked Sirius.

"Strangle me," said the girl while rubbing her throat, I went to her and did a quick healing spell."Now we need to find a way to get rid of our new not so friendly ghoul," said Sirius after helping Hermione stand up, "What colour was he?"

"Green, and it smelled like dead bodies when it appeared."

"What were you thinking about, while you where in there?" Asked Sirius. This is the first time I've seen him so, well, serious and acting as an adult. He would have made a great Auror.

"Nice, happy things. Things I would like to do, and places I would like to go on the future." She looked at Ron from the corner of her eyes, blushing when she noticed I saw her.

"So, a green, stinky ghoul that appears when you think about the future… Jealousy?" I asked Siri."Definitely," at the kids confused expression he explained. "A ghoul is the spirit of a person who is afraid of death, much like a ghost. The difference is that a ghoul can radiate negative energy, and the emotion with which the person lived most of his life determines its characteristics. Almost like a poltergeist, but without the sense of humor."

"How do we get rid of it?" Asked Ginny.

"Can't we just 'evanesco' it?" Asked one of the Twins.

"Sorry to say that only works on solid objects, it would only slow it down," I answered.

"Besides, a ghoul also needs to be counteract with the feeling it despises," said Hermione who was now looking at the door hesitantly.

"Wouldn't a patronus destroy it?" Asked Harry

"It should, but I think this is a pretty powerful ghoul we might need another charm, just in case three patronuses don't do the work." I said to Sirius.

"Three? Fred and I still can't make them," said who I really hope is George.

"True, but Harry, Sirius and I can."

"But Harry can't do magic outside of school or he'll get in trouble." Said Hermione looking horrified that a Ministry employee wanted to break the law. _The fact that I'm in the Order should have given her a clue. _  
"The Ministry won't detect his magic because this house radiates it. And I can erase the spell from the wand." After everyone went quiet I continued. "Ok, so this would be our plan for action. Ron and Hermione you'll go into the bathroom and talk about as much of the future as you can. Fred, Ginny, George, you'll cast the 'Deletrius' curse on the ghoul the moment you see it, at the same time we'll cast our patronus. Am I understood?"

"One question. I thought that you can't just make it disappear, why then the 'deletrius'?"

"Because it works on non solid objects and that is exactly what that ghoul is. Now we are going down to eat and after that we'll come back here. Also we have to know if Molly heard the scream."

Just as we entered the kitchen a mouthwatering smell bid us hello. _Great I get poetic when hungry…_ As our luck will have it, Molly did not hear the scream because she had left for the Burrow… We had our fill with whatever it was that she had cooked, I didn't even bother to ask because I know that whatever she gives us will be perfect. Once we had our fill it was straight up to kick some ghoul arse.

"So, we all know the plan, now let's do it." Said Sirius with a child like glee. Ron and Hermione went in and two minutes later the smell of dead corps invaded the room, this is going to be one hard ghoul to beat."Guys, we better make it an extra happy memory." I said as I saw a ray of green light come from the toilet going straight for Hermione, which Ron blocked just in time. The rest of us wasted no time in sending our respective spells.

Slowly the ghoul became bigger, and with it louder. Unfortunately we couldn't silence it because the spell just went right through it. _I really should ask Mad- Eye to teach me the actual spell to get rid of ghouls…._ Every time a spell hit it or a patronus went through it the ghoul screamed in agony, grew a little and tried to reach the one closest to it. Fortunately Ron and Hermione had enough sense to get out of there before he could reach them. Just as I though that this thing was never going to give up it exploded, but not before giving us one last healthy scream.

Everything and everyone got covered in stinky green goo. If I hadn't been there I would have thought the ghoul to be in the room, not the toilet. The room was covered in random patches while the people inside of it were covered from head to toe in it. For a moment we where all silent, just looking at each other without really knowing what to do... that was until I sent a little of the goo that was in the wall straight to Sirius's face. That started a full blown green thing fight, everyone joined in, our wands in our pockets, so we used our hands to throw it. It was all fun and games until Molly opened the door.

She looked at us and then at the walls and back at us. She looked at every single one of us and inspected in how much green thing we were covered. Once she was satisfied that we where only covered in something green and not cursing each other she gave a curt nod and said.

"There are only three bathrooms working, so I suggest that you decide what'll be the order in which you go in. Dinner will be ready soon, I expect everything and everyone to be clean by then." Once we were all sure she was far away and no longer listening to us, we started to laugh again.

"For a moment there I thought we where gone for good. I was sure she was going to curse me," said Sirius, and I completely agree with him.

"I guess we better get cleaning. But first I want all the wands of the underage wizards and witches in this room." Once they were all in my hands I said. "Reversa." Making the last spell from the wand shift into mine, after that Sirius checked that they were still working properly and we gave them back to their owners.

That night I didn't stay for dinner, much to my displeasure. _I had the pleasure –note the sarcasm- to go after the dark wizard that we had trapped that afternoon, because one of the trainees let him escape_. After that the week didn't get any better, especially when Scrimegour called me to his office. Nothing good ever comes out of that, but I tried not to panic as I made my way into the Senior Auror cubicles. A scary looking witch was in front of the office that read "Ruffus Scrimegour, Head Auror". After stating my name and why I had made the trip she let me in.

The office is painted in a dull gray colour and decorated with awards and pictures of different wizards and witches on the run; I was not surprised to see Sirius face in one of them. On the back wall, standing facing the window is Scrimegour. His posture suggests anything but a friendly chat. I slowly made my way to where he was, trying not to trip over my own feet. He turned around, took a deep breath, and watched me make my way to him, just like a lion watching his prey.

"Auror Tonks, I'm glad that you could come here in such a short notice." _Like I had any other choice. _"How may I be of service?"

"I wanted to personally congratulate you on the capture of Fenrir Greyback; I believe The Prophet had a field day with that."

"Thank you Sir, and thank you for not mentioning who was heading the operation."

"I only said what happened; it was coordinated by the Auror Headquarters." _Cordinated by the A.H. my arse._

"You know that this man is a werewolf and you still associate with him? One would think that you are not a serious Auror."

"Yes, I know he's a werewolf and he's also one of the most respectable persons I know. I do not see why my friendship with him will hinder my career as an Auror, which, I assure you, I take very seriously." _If Remus ever heard about this conversation he'll never talk to me, because I've just proven his point right. I hate being wrong.__  
_"Of course, that shouldn't. But in our society we cannot afford to forge friendships with people that could possibly cause us harm."

"What are you talking about, Sir?"

"Just warning you. Mr. Lupin has always been Dumbledore's man, and now Dumbledore's spreading rumors that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and he'll probably try to persuade you to believe that to." _Well you know what I really don't think that Dumbledore will say that he's back unless he is. Not that I'm going to tell you that._  
"Auror Scrimegour, will all due respect. I am an Auror, I work for the Ministry, and I took an oath to defend and save the lives of the people I serve. I am not easily persuaded, I know who to trust and who not too. Until I see proof that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back I will not believe anything otherwise said; but that does not mean he'll never return, no one actually knows what happened to him."

He looked me up and down, and after asking many other pestering questions, finally let me go. Just to make sure that he didn't suspect anything else, for the next days I didn't go to Grimmauld Place or tried to make any type of conversation with any of its inmates… Instead I went with my life as usual before forming part of the Order, simply spending time with some friends from the Ministry and with a couple of my cousins and visiting my Gran one afternoon. At night when had a watch in the Department of Mysteries was over I went to my flat, wrote the report and then gave it to someone from the Order next day, making sure it was never the same person. Once I managed to have an almost decent conversation with Kings and he told me that our friend Scrimegour had asked him a couple of interesting questions too.

The next time I actually went to Grimmauld was on the Wednesday of Harry's hearing at the Ministry. If not to give the kid some confidence, to try and calm my cousin. Unfortunately I was so tired after being at work a whole 26 hours, that after Harry and Mr. Weasley leaved the house I couldn't even form a coherent sentence. Thank Merlin that I don't have to work in another twelve hours._ I need to sleep_.

Sirius suggested that I stay at the house and sleep a little, an offer I accepted wholeheartedly. The only problem was that on my way to my bedroom I felt so tired I entered the library instead and fell asleep on one of the couches... I dreamed that someone picked me up, and I put my hands around whoever's neck it was and nestled close to his chest.

The next thing I now I'm waking up in a bedroom, with my coat and shoes off. After clearing my head of the confused thoughts I closed my eyes again, just enjoying the smell of… wood? _When have the sheets of my bed ever smelled like wood? I always use cinnamon scent. Oh well, this actually smells kinda comforting. _I was so hot though that I took off one of my shirts, as my bare skin touches the sheets instead of Egyptian cotton underneath me I feel a rough sheet. _Ok, this is definitely not my room… but whose is it?_ The question was answered when I heard the door creek open, and closed my eyes; a second later I heard someone come into the room. I opened one of my eyes and saw Remus looking through one of the drawers and muttering something about how he was going to get Sirius for this… And then, right then and there he took one look at the bed and, after reassuring himself that I was still asleep _(he obviously didn't do a good job off it),_ he took his shirt off.

I can't say I was disappointed at what I had before me, but I quickly closed my eyes and tried to keep them that way. Unfortunately for me, curiosity is my greatest weakness. I just had to peek and this time my eyes roamed his back. _Thank Merlin that there is no mirror in this room; it would be so embarrassing if he caught me staring._  
The first thing I noticed was the amount of muscle that the baggy clothes he wears hide and then, as I looked in more detail, I saw the scars that formed different patterns on his back. _I wonder if they still hurt._ Now feeling as if intruding in a very personal affair I closed my eyes and kept them that way. Not once while I was looking did he notice me, I know this because he didn't tense, or stopped what he was doing for a moment… I moved in the bed, so I was now hugging a pillow to my chest and curled against it, inhaling the new scent that I very much liked, I stayed that way the whole time that he was there; and after the door closed fell asleep again.

I woke up next, to someone softly calling my name. I managed to keep my eyes closed for a little longer that is, until whoever it is that was bothering me noticed I am awake and started tickling me. Knowing it will be useless to try and keep sleeping I opened my eyes and shoved a water glass wielding Sirius away from me. After stretching a little I finally got out of the bed and to my surprise there was an unconscious Sirius in the floor. An "ennervate" did the trick and he was up and about again. After giving a few shakes of the head, like the loveable dog that he is, he gave me one searching look and asked.

"Where's your wand?" I looked at my hand. Oh crap. I paid no mind to Sirius looking like a kid when he first played chess, instead focusing my attention to finding my wand. Just when I was losing hope I saw it resting peacefully in one of the side tables. _Thank God._

"How long was I out?" I asked, trying to change the subject. _Why is this happening to me? Why now of all times? No problem though, it's probably nothing, but I have got to be more careful, I cannot keep having this bits of accidental magic, or I am going to do something to be regretted. _

"Ten hours. I hope you are happy to know that Harry got off." _Of course he did, there is no way… I was asleep for how long? Oh crap._ I grabbed a shirt of the corner of the bed and quickly started to button it, all the while cursing my forgetfulness. Forgetting that Sirius is on the room I grabbed my wand and went running out of the house and apparating to my flat with barely enough time to wash some clothes, bathe and head to work.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry for the long wait. However, I hope this chapter is up to standar. If it isn't, just tell me, I don't mind flames.**

**Phoenix Nephthys**


	16. Tonks's Family

_**Disclaimer: Not mine,**_

**_That's all I shall say._**

**_If it were mine,_**

**_I would be at the bay._**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16: Tonks's Family 

My cousins had invited me to dinner at a muggle restaurant a couple of days later. After making my way through another boring day at work, I got ready for a day out with my extended family. This part of my family consists of eight cousins, one of them in Spain and the rest living over here, most are married and with children. This of course only makes my Mother want me to give her grandchildren even more, while my Gran tells me to take my time...

There are 9 cousins, of which I am the youngest. In order from oldest to youngest there are: Jonhathan (40), Rose (38), Jason (38), Luis (37), Elizabeth (37), Robert (36), Grace (29), Jack (27) and then me at 24. The reason for the big age difference is that my Father, even when being the third son of five, took his sweet time reproducing.

This is something we do almost every month, sometimes just the cousins, sometimes with partners, but always away from the magical community. We don't really have to, considering all of us are able to do magic, but some of them have married muggles, and we also like to honor our muggle heritage. I consider it another act of rebellion against the Blacks... Just as the dinner was in full swing the topic of Harry Potter came up. Most of my cousins agreed that Dumbledore was telling the truth, and then there were those that actually remember all of how it was last time and don't even want to talk about it. _I think I'll talk to Dumbledore about informing my cousins about the Order. _

"So, Maya. Do you have a boyfriend already? Aunt Andy is getting nervous about not having a grandchild."

'Maya' is the nick name they gave me when I was 15 and dating a Guatemalan transfer student. According to them they chose it because if you change the 'y' into an 'i' it's the name of the goddess of spring, which is the time of the year I was born. I let them get away with it because it actually sounds nice.

"No, I actually think my Mother got my name all wrong." I said.

"You always say that," said my cousin Elizabeth.

"Yes, but in this case I believe that if they wanted me to be named after a nymph they should have called me Arethusa." I said, and everyone laughed.

"It can't possibly be that bad," answered Mary.

"Let me see, the last guy I bound had me running trough London for half an hour, and is about 20 years older than me. That and the fact that he's a total nut job."

"You really do lead a charming life. I truly don't envy you." Added Rose. _This coming from the woman with 3 teenagers in one house. My life must really be pathetic. _

"That is not what I heard," said John. _Oh, no. The bad side of having family working on the same place as you do. They hear rumors faster. _

"Really, what juicy little gossip do you have for us?" Said whoever was to my left, I covered my face with my hands as soon as he spoke. _This will not end well. _

"The last comment on the grape vine is that our beloved Maya, is going out with someone called Remus Lupin." _And we are off. _

"The werewolf?" Asked Rose, and there was a collective gasp around the table. When I heard her refer like just that about Remus I got really angry at her. _How dare she condemn him for something that he can't prevent and without even knowing him? _

"Actually he was a teacher at Hogwarts two years ago. And according to our kids, is the best they ever had." Answered Elizabeth. "I actually remember him from my Hogwarts years. He was really sweet and very smart, and last I saw of him extremely handsome, even if he was somehow battered." _Yes, I think all those adjectives describe him... _

"So, are you going to answer Maya?" Take a deep breath and just answer.

"Okay, first of all. Rose, you don't know Remus at all, so please don't ever refer to him as just a werewolf, he is such a great person and I don't want you guys to be prejudice against him." I waited for her answer, and she just nodded her head.

"Secondly, I'm not dating Remus. We've just gone to eat a couple of times; we are just friends; although yes, Elizabeth you are right, he is very handsome."

"Why don't you invite him to the good-bye party?" Asked Grace.

"The what?"

And they proceeded to explain that since Andrea and Melissa (my cousin's, Grace, twin daughters) had also received Hogwarts letters, our Grandmamma had decided to throw a farewell party. And, they told me that since Remus was my friend, that I should invite him. When I asked if they didn't have any problem with him being a werewolf, they answered that I was right they should get to know him better first and then pass judgment; and that if he was my friend then they knew he could be trusted. I thanked them, and after we finished eating I went to my flat.

For the next days I didn't mention anything to Remus, but when Hermione and Ron received their Prefect badges and Molly had the party I knew that it was now or never. So, after the boggart incident that night, while we where seated in the library I popped the question.

"Hey Remus, do you want to come with me to my cousins good bye party?" He looked up from his book, wearing the same expression I had when my cousins told me of it.

"The what?"

"My cousins good-bye party, it's next week." I said, as if it was a normal everyday event to invite him to meet my family.

"Why?" _That is something I ask myself too. Why am I even going to invite you to meet my family? _

"My cousin's twin daughters got Hogwarts letters too."

"So…"

"So now there are plenty magic people in the family and my grandmamma decided to celebrate it, and we can bring guests."

"I'll have to check, you know lunar problem." He looked so miserable. _Does he really think that I would invite him to a party during the full moon? _

"I already did, it's one week before the full moon."

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Of course. You see all of my cousins are magical, but some of them married muggles. My cousin is a witch but her husband is a muggle so magic was not used on the house too much. Besides how many people can say they have a metamorphmagus for a cousin, and that said cousin is friends with a werewolf?"

"I don't think it would be such a good idea to let that slip."

"That I can change my appearance? Oh come on, they'll probably ask me to turn into a doll."

"Not that Nymphadora." _I wonder when I started liking the way my name sounds when he says it._ "That I'm a werewolf. I don't think they would feel too comfortable knowing that."

"Remus, they already know you are a werewolf. I told them; and they said that before passing judgment they wanted to meet you."

"They did?" He said, looking taken aback.

"Yes. But I am not going to lie to you, that does not mean that you would be welcomed with opened arms."

"I know Nymphadora, I would not expect it."

"But it is an opportunity to show them that the wolf is separate from you. And that way, at least diminish the prejudice a little." He looked me up and down and then hugged me.

"I'll go Nymphadora."

"Hey you two, no PDA. I don't care in how much love you are." Said Sirius, who was coming in with three bottles of butterbeer in his hands. _Apparently he wants to wear them._ "What are you talking about anyway?"

"Nymphadora wants to take me to meet her family." Said Remus, giving me a smile. _Damn, that can be taken in a wrong way. I don't think it's bad to hope Sirius won't think anything of it. _

"Don't you think it's a little fast cousin, I mean you just met." _Nope, today is not my lucky day. _

"Not after what happened the other night." Sirius, who had just taken a sip of his butterbeer chocked on it, and Remus tensed. _Why, I have no idea._

"What happened? Oh come one Moony, you didn't do it here did you?"

"Where else Sirius? We where in no condition to apparate to my flat." Remus shot me a warning glance which I answered with a smile.

"But here, couldn't you take her somewhere nice?"

"I was going to, but she couldn't help herself." said Remus, finally going with me.

"What can I say; when I have to I have to."

"You know Andy is going to kill me. And I told you, the golden rule: only if he has a cute sister." He said pointing at me, with a mock-stern look.

"I have a sister Sirius. But if you come close to her I'll personally hex your couple of bits."

"Oh yeah, how is Harriet Lupin doing?"

"She's fine, working in the International Ministry of Magic."

"Good for her. Now you two, I think it's time that we have The Talk." Remus and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"Before you do anything drastic let me warn you. We didn't do anything you would do.""Then why are you inviting him to meet your family?" Asked Sirius, as he finally gave us the butterbeers. _That is a very good question._

I then proceeded to explain almost everything that had happened during that dinner and what was the party all about. When I was talking about my other cousins Sirius got all moody. Trying to keep the peace I promised him I would let him talk to my Mum, if he wanted to come with me.

"Really? You would do that?"

"Siri, you are my most crazy cousin. What kind of family would I be if I didn't try to beat you at it?"

"You mean I'm actually getting out of this house?" He started to bounce on the chair."Yes. Besides I thought you might want to see how Remus holds up against my 8 cousins."

"Are you the youngest?" I gave him a look. "You are the youngest aren't you? Remus, get ready for the 'if you hurt her, we'll kill you' speech… Hey, why haven't I given you that speech?" He said, looking intrigued at us.

"Because, we aren't dating. I promise you Sirius, if I ever start dating Remus you'll be the first one to get the opportunity to give him that speech." I said.

"I'll hold you to that."

"So, you are the youngest of 10 cousins, counting Sirius?" Said Remus, I nodded, somewhat relieved that he was talking again. _I hope he didn't think too much of what I just said. I was only joking. _"So I guess there will be 11 wands at my chest, 12 pairs off eyes watching my every movement and a very clumsy witch with an even crazier cousin/dog as my companions?"

"Well, eleven only if you don't count my aunts and uncles and my cousins spouses." I said, as I gave him a sweet smile.

"I think I don't want to meet the Tonks family."

The day of the party came soon. After my shift at the Auror Department was over I left to Grimmauld and got in the shower. I got out, when I thought my mirror couldn't fog anymore and went to the wardrobe. My cousins had asked me not to look too young at this party, so I put on a pair of kaki pants and a black V neck shirt to go with it. After I was finished I went to see if my cousin and Remus were already done, I knocked on Remus's door and, when he said I could, went in. He was finishing putting on a coat that was way too formal for a simple party in a backyard.

"Remus? What are you wearing?"

"I thought that I might try looking presentable, since I'm meeting your family." I was touched at the gesture. _Even when I don't understand why it should mean so much to me. _

"Remus, you have no idea how touched I am that you care about me enough to play dress up. But I want you to feel comfortable. I don't want you to pretend to be someone you are not, only to please my family." I said, and walked to where he was and took his coat off; I put it on a hanger on the closet and began searching for a different shirt. I found a brown one that went with his pants and I handed it to him. "Believe me when I say that my cousins will like you."

"But…" He said, sitting on his bead. "I am a werewolf." I didn't roll my eyes because he was facing my direction.

"Remus, I'm going to tell you something that you might not like and I'm only saying this because I love you. Stop being such a martyr."

"What?"

"I get from where you are coming. I know that people have been horrible to you in the past, and to some degree I get your reluctance to meet new people. But being a werewolf is something that you can't change and you can't let it dictate every action that you take."

"And you don't think I know that I can't change the fact that I turn into a blood thirsty monster every full moon? Do you think that I enjoy knowing that I could kill someone I love if I'm not careful?" He said standing and throwing the shirt to the bed besides me.

"Of course I don't." I said, maintaining my calm and not raising my voice. This only seemed to make him angrier. "But..."

"But what Tonks?" That he stopped using my name when addressing me should have given me enough of a warning that things were not going well. "You think I should forget all about it and smile. I can not do that, because just one mistake on my part could be fatal." He said, grabbing me by the shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "You have no idea of the things I could do, you are used to seeing a calm collected me, but you have no idea of the harm I could cause if I'm not careful. The wolf…"

"The wolf is a different part of you!" He took his hands away from me and backed away. I had not raised my voice, which took a lot out of me, and that seemed to shock him more than if I screamed my head off. "A part that you can control with the Wolfsbane potion. And don't give me that crap about the harm you could cause if you are not careful; do you honestly think that you are the only one capable of doing horrible things?" I said standing up and walking to where he was.

He gave me a surprised look and then turned away, walking to the window, his back to me. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and sat on the bed, while taking the shirt and laying it flat on the bed, trying to gain some time for both our tempers to cool. Once I felt I could talk without saying anything that could make the situation worse I stood up and did.

"Remus John Lupin is a gentle, intelligent, kind, funny man; who catches me every time I trip and doesn't give me safety a lecture, who's always there when his friends need him, and who, I know, would rather die a thousand deaths than cause anyone harm. Remus John Lupin is also a werewolf, but that in no way hinders any of his capabilities as a man." I said, and walked to where he was, standing just behind him, so that if he turned we would be face to face. But he didn't turn.

"I think that you should get going Nymphadora. I don't think you'll like to be late for your cousin's party."

"All right, I'll take Sirius with me." I said and went out of the room to find my cousin. Once we were ready I passed Remus's room, only to find him sitting on the windowsill. He looked at me, and then back outside. I stood there for some seconds, until Sirius came and told me that we were officially late, I gave Remus one last look and said. "I'll be waiting for you." After that I went to my cousin's party.

My Gran's house is on the country side. It's a two story house with a beautiful garden (fruit of my Grandparents, Uncles and The Cousin's work) and a huge backyard that leads to a forest and a creek. It has enough rooms for all the grandchildren and their kids to stay and still has enough rooms for more people; in size I would compare it to Sirius house, only bigger. All of this is because of magic, with which my Uncles enlarged the rooms and created others, adding to the house as time went by. It has been on my Grandmothers family for generations, passing from Mother to Daughter… My Parents along with all my Aunts, Uncles and Cousins were already there when we finally made our appearance, fortunately for us there was still food left.

Once there I started making introductions. And by introductions I mean, presenting my family to my dog. If they thought this weird none said anything and just went along with it. Everyone loved the smelly mutt, the twins started brushing his hair and the teenagers petted him. My Mother seemed a little bit wary of him, but once the name Snuffles came out of my mouth she bended and gave him a fierce hug. Something tells me she knows exactly who he is. Of course Remus's absence was not something my cousins missed and after they had a couple of drinks the subject came up.

"So, Maya, were is he?" Said Luis.

"I'm not sure he'll be coming after all." I said. Part of me hopes he comes but I have to face the facts, he might not.

"Why?"

"Because he thinks you'll all hate him because he's a werewolf."

"We don't hate him for being a werewolf. In fact, we don't even hate him, we don't even know him," said Jonathan.

"I know, but I guess he's just unable to let go of the past." I said, with a bitter tone to my voice not missed by any of them. I walked to where the new Hogwarts students were, playing with the dog and braiding his hair. "Do you guys like this old mutt?"

"Yes, Tonks. Where did you find him? He's the most perfect dog we have ever seen."  
The smug look on Sirius eyes in any other moment would have gained him a good old hex.

"Do you want to see something really special?"

"Does it include magic?" When I nodded they turned their attention from the dog to me. "Show us," said an eager looking Melissa.

"First, you must choose a colour."

"Pink."

"Blue."

"Sorry, none of them will do, I want you to choose a colour on which both agree." After some deliberations they looked at me and told me that they chose purple. Closing my eyes I imagined my hair a deep shade of purple and from the yells of surprise from my cousins, new I had succeeded in entertaining them.

"Can we learn to do that?"

"I'm sorry you can't. You have to be born being able. But you can brag to your friends that you have a metamorph for a cousin."

"A what?" They asked in unison.

"A witch that is able to change her appearance at will." Answered Elizabeth coming to where we were. "So if I were you, I would look for someone for her to change into." The girls gave a squeak of delight and ran inside the house.

"Thanks Bee. Now they'll either fight the rest of the night or gang up on me."

"That's what you get for being a show off. You've done this to every single one of our kids, I'm surprised you actually waited until now to show off in front of the Twins."

"Yeah, well. Since Reynald is still not used to magic, Grace made me promise not to show off in front of him, and once the twins were born she told me to wait until they got the Hogwarts letter."

"One should thing that he would already be used to magic. How long have they been married?"

"Twelve years. You remember that fiasco as well as I do, I don't think any of us thought they should get married." Grace's marriage had been highly opposed, because she was barely 17, not because of the 11 years of difference between their ages, though it was a factor…

"You were twelve when that happened."

"I know, but I remember thinking that when I turned 17 I wanted to be out partying, not marrying anyone."

"And you've sure kept that thought." She said, raising her glass at me. "So, are you going to tell me what actually happen between you and Mr. Lupin." I took a sip of my wine and watched as my Mum put a plate of food at Sirius feet.

"We had a fight." I said, and at her silence continued. "He thought he had to play dress up to come here to meet you guys because he's a werewolf. And I told him to stop trying to always think that everything was going to go wrong… One thing led to another and here I am."

"Is this your first fight?" I gave that little thought.

"It's not the first time we've disagreed on something, but it is the first time we've stopped talking."

"No wonder you are so sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm mad at the man for always looking at the dark side of things."

"Maybe he has a reason." When I looked at her she said. "I mean think of it this way, people have always judge him before knowing him. I think it's not such a surprise to see that he's a guarded person, and his reluctance to meet people."

"You are siding with him?" I said, a little shocked.

"I'm not siding with anyone. I just know you Maya; I know you might have said something that might have stung him." I thought that over.

"I called him a martyr." I said at last.

"There you go, he probably thinks that it's a burden that he has to carry, because he's a werewolf, and to some degree that affects his decisions. I think that what you see as being a martyr, he sees as being cautious." She said, and we where quiet again.

"What do you think?"

"I think that Healers and psychologist should not be allowed to marry." I said at last, which got me a good laugh from her. "But I get your point. I'll try to be more tactful next time. Now, I think my Mum and I need to talk."

I walked to where my Mum was, now giving Snuffles a plate with wine on it. I looked at her and signaled her to come in the house with me, they both followed. Once inside the house we went up to the parlor and closed the door. Without any needing to ask for it Sirius changed back. The cousins stood there, looking at each other and then my Mum pushed me out of the way (which had me falling on a chair) and went to hug him. They stood there for some time, not moving or saying anything, just hugging each other. Mum stood away from him and without a word slapped him and then hugged him again. Sirius looked at me with a questioning look on his face, while I laughed at him.

"That Sirius Black, was for not coming directly to me when you got away." At that I laughed even harder. "And you Nymphadora, should have told me that you were talking to your cousin."

"Mum, I brought him home with me to dinner. You just didn't recognize him."

"I thought that might be him, but I wasn't sure." She said, cleaning a few stray tears from her face.

"You were right Andy. But look at you, you don't look a day over twenty."

"Always the charmer Sirius."

They continued talking and I slipped from the room unnoticed. I went outside and started talking to Cassandra (Luis's wife). She's a Healer at St. Mungos, specializing in midwifery; she's very amicable and very smart. Physically she's a pretty blonde, with big brown eyes and a petite figure. We were talking for some minutes until I heard Roxanne (Rose's daughter) call "Professor Lupin.". Nothing happened to stop the party, everyone kept talking, though I saw Jonathan, Elizabeth and Luis glancing at me a couple of times.

I stood from where I was seated, he had changed into the shirt I had chosen for him and was standing in the gate to the house, as if unsure to come in. We just stood there looking at one another, until I felt something wet on my hand. Looking down I saw Snuffles giving me a look that clearly said _"Go to him, you know you want to"._ I gave him a small smile and walked to Remus.

"I thought you weren't coming." I said, as soon as I reached him, opening the gate. He didn't move.

"Nymphadora I…" I cut in.

"You don't have too explain anything. I'm sorry I didn't listen to what you have to say. I have only known you for a month. I know nothing about you to pass judgment…"

"No. You are somewhat right." He said walking inside the yard and grabbing my hands. "But I want you to understand, the wolf is inside me. You are right, it's not me, but that doesn't mean that it can't come out at any moment. I just don't want to harm you, or anyone else." He said, putting his hand on my cheek.

"You won't. I know you, Remus. You'll never do anything to cause anyone any kind of harm."

"But the wolf is still here." He said, putting a hand on his chest.

"And the man is also here." I said, putting my hand on top of his. "And the man is stronger than the wolf, because you are a strong person Remus."

"What have I ever done to deserve a friend like you?" His face was bended and close to my own. He looks so damn sexy. I stared at his eyes and slowly got up on my tip toes, before anything else could happen I heard a bark behind us.

Turning, I saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were all looking at us. My Gran had a hand on her chest and a smile on her lips, my parents were watching us carefully with a knowing look in their eyes, and my cousins were looking at us expectantly.

"I think I should go," he said, letting my hand go.

"You can't possibly leave now Remus. I'm sure that everyone in my family wants to meet you."

"But…" I gave him a sweet smile and he chuckled. "You manipulate me too easily."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to where my family was. The first on the line of introduction were my parents. They both shook hands with Remus, my Mother going so far as to give him a hug; I thought I heard the name Sirius somewhere in a whisper, but I can't be sure. Next came my Gran, she's a ninety year old woman with long white hair, pinned up on the back on a bun. Remus walked to her and kissed her hand, saying how charming it was to meet her; he was such a gentleman that she blushed. I excused him, and before walking away she winked at me. It is now time to meet my other cousins.

"Are you ready?" I asked, when we got closer.

"Does it matter?" He said, and tensed a little bit more.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." I said, as I squeezed his hand. He gave me a charming smile. I was not looking were I was going, tripped with a root and started falling. Remus caught me by the waist and raised me, so that we where close enough to kiss gain.

"Remus, we don't know you. But that is our little cousin," said Jason. Remus quickly let go of me, and stood there, both sides got quiet. This people should really get out more.

"Remus, this is my cousin Jason. Jason, this is my friend Remus Lupin." They looked at each other, I could feel the tension coming of Remus and it's starting to get to me.

"It's nice to meet you Remus, Maya here has told us a lot about you."

"Hopefully good things," he said, and they shook hands.

"Oh, very good things," answered Luis.

"Remus, this is my cousin Luis and that is his wife Cassandra." I said as they shook hands again.

"We've met," she said. "How have you been doing Remus?"

"Good, how is Patricia?" I had no idea what they were talking about, but at least they were talking. After they stopped I kept introducing.

They all got along with him, and little by little they kept making conversation without my need. Remus stopped being so tense and relaxed enough to sit down next to me and start talking with my other cousins. After making sure that no one was going to start shooting hexes at anyone else I went to one of the tables to get some food. As I was trying to balance two plates I felt someone put their hands around my waist and I heard him whisper.

"When I get a pixie cut all it means…" I smiled and, after what I had in my hands had fallen, turned around.

"Is that I want a nymph to sing with me." I turned around and was face to face with a tall broad shoulder man with extremely blond hair and baby blue eyes. His name is Victor and he's my cousin's, Jason, partner.

"Well, hello Maya. You do look lovely this night. Tell me, why is this?" I blushed and didn't answer, but Richard (Rose's husband) was next to us and I was not saved.

"Oh, she brought a date with her."

"How dare you Maya? You wish to leave me, who is this man that threatens to take your love away from me? I shall fight him for your hand."

"He's not a date. He is my friend." I said, trying not to blush.

"Besides, I think that you'll need to get in line. Remember, she's the youngest of eight," added Richard.

"Ah, come on boys. He's just my friend, besides Rich, remember how it was when you first met the family. Do you really want anyone else to suffer through that?" I said, getting the plates and turning to where Remus was seated.

"Yes, let's consider it a rite of passage." _The men in my family are crazy._ I thought as I walked away from them.

I sat down again with Remus, and tried to join the conversation, which didn't work because they were now talking about football. I let them carry on while I watched how they interacted with Remus. I am glad that they liked each other; it would have been hard to keep a friendship with him if my cousins didn't like him. But here they were talking and even laughing at stupid comments. It was like that for a couple of minutes, until they started to get hungry, once we where left alone, I turned to Remus.

"Why, Professor, I didn't know you were a football fan."

"I am a man of many talents Nymphadora." He said, taking a sip of his wine.

"That you are." I answered laughing. All we had were those few seconds of peace before Victor came our way. Most of my cousins stood next to my Parents, smiling evilly at us.

"You," he said, pointing to Remus. "Are you Remus John Lupin, ex Hogwarts professor?"

"Yes." He answered, looking at me for some kind of signal, all I did was put my head in my hands.

"Are you here accompanying Maya, as her friend?" I groaned. Why me God? Why do I have the crazy family? Remus nodded in agreement. "And did I just hear you call her Nymphadora without being hexed-cursed-threatened or beaten to a pulp?" Remus looked at me and smiled.

"Yes." _I have come to hate another part of Remus's anatomy, that stupid smirk. _"Then there is just one thing I have to say." He let a silence stand between them. "How the bloody hell did you do it mate?" He said, and shook Remus's hand with vigor.

"Remus, this is Jason's boyfriend, Victor. And do forgive him, he's a little drama queen."

"I am no drama queen. I am a performer."

"Keep telling yourself that." I answered.

"So Maya. You know what time it is," said Victor grabbing my hand and pulling me of the chair.

"Oh, come on Victor, not in front of Remus."

"Nope. It's tradition. I'm sure Remus wouldn't want to break it." Remus, who until now had only been watching with curiosity, spoke.

"Not at all. Though I am curious about what tradition you speak off."

"Well, you see our dear Maya has a voice that belongs in a theater. And so in-"

"To cut a very long story short." I said, putting my hand over Victor's mouth. "I lost a bet and now have to sing with him at all our family reunions for the rest of my unfortunate life."

"Then, go ahead," said Remus.

"Traitor." I told him.

"You heard him, Maya. No let us go into the…"

"I get it Victor, let's get it over with."

Very unhappy I walked into the middle of the backyard, Victor started giving the usual story of why it is that we were going to sing and how it was all my fault I lost for being such a nice girl; after the five minute long introduction he finally started singing and I followed. The problem is not that I don't like to sing, or that I have a horrible voice, I just don't like singing in front of people who aren't part of my family.

I saw my Mother walk to where Remus was and start a conversation with him. After that torture was over and all that was left was the applause I walked to Remus. He was now talking to Roxanne; before I could get close enough to talk to him the twins appeared with a doll. It had waist length purple hair and two different coloured eyes (one green and the other yellow), they and asked me to change into her. I did, and it earned me a couple of more minutes of face changing for them, and if it wasn't for their Mother might have been at it longer.

"Thanks Rose. How do you manage twins?" I asked once they were away.

"I have help… You were right by the way, he's quite the gentleman. I think you two make a lovely couple." I blushed at her comment.

"We are just friends Rose, nothing more." I said, as I watched Remus laugh at a comment Bee had just made. In that moment his eyes found mine and he winked.

"If you say so. But I want you to know that if you ever become something other than friends, you have my support, though I would still be worried about him being a werewolf."

"I know thanks anyway." We stood there, looking at him interact with Grandmamma, the old woman blushed and looked the other way.

"Well, you've got to give it to him, the guy is charmer." I gave a smile.

Minutes after that I was rescuing Remus, from my cousins grasp with the comment that it was time for both of us to go. Everyone seemed downcast to see Remus go, and my Grandmother told him that he should come visit her someday and she'll bake him some chocolate chip cookies, he told her it would be a pleasure and once again kissed her hand in farewell. I simply received a "We have to talk Dora," which was even worse than nothing at all… Sirius seemed a little more reluctant to leave, and stood at my Mother's side like a statue, only once I'd told him that if he behaved I'll let her dog sit did he walk away. I accompanied them to Number Twelve and then went to my flat to try and get some sleep.

Two days later, I was disguised as an old witch and along with them, and other members of the Order, took the children to Platform 9 and ¾ . I saw my cousins from afar but didn't approach them; they however saw Remus and talked to him. After the train was no longer visible we went to whatever we had to be doing, and for me that included going to work. Saying my goodbyes to everyone I went into a bathroom and after changing back apparated to the Ministry.

**

* * *

TBC **


	17. Barcelona, España

_Chapter 17: Barcelona, España_

I didn't get to spend any time with the boys after that because both, Auror and Order work occupied all of my time. It was only a week or so after we took the kids to the station that I got to see them. Dumbledore sent me a letter, asking me to meet him at Number Twelve. So, after finishing another extremely boring day in the Ministry, I headed to Sirius house. After making my loud entrance into the house I went for the library and sat down to work on a couple of papers I needed to finish for the Order. A couple of minutes later Remus came in followed by Dumbledore.

"See, here she is Remus. Very well then, I must be quick or Minerva might kill Miss Umbridge, I left them alone together." I smiled at the comment and closed the folder I was working on.

"We wouldn't want that to happen," said Remus, a wishful look on his face.

"As much pleasure as that mental image will give you; I can not risk loosing my best teacher and chest partner."

"Forgive us Professor, for indulging on that simple pleasure. Why did you ask us to come here?" I said. Dumbledore took a deep breath and sat on a chair opposite to the couch Remus and I were seated on.

"I have a mission for you two; quite frankly I think you are one of the best couples in the Order and so I want to use this to my advantage. I want you two to go to Spain, we've recently received information regarding Death Eater activity in Barcelona and I want you to work with a couple of Order Members that live there."

"Have we ever met them?" Asked Remus. That is a very good question, because I don't remember there ever being any Spanish people in any meeting.

"They have not come to any of the meetings; it was recently that they've joined. We owe that to Mr. Green."_ No wonder I haven't seen his little sick ass. I hope he stays away for a long time. _  
"What's the name of the person we are going to meet, and when?" I asked.

"I am sorry to say that I don't have a confirmation of whom exactly you'll be meeting; until now his name is Mr. Jose Perez, though that might be an alias." I copied everything down on an extra piece of parchment. "Secrecy is a high priority with them, as with us. We don't want Voldemort to know we've already moved past our island." I nodded and wrote in big letters. SI (Secrecy Important).

"Is that all Professor? Any other details?" Asked Remus.

"You'll be given a package; it is of outmost importance that you bring it safe and sound to me." After that he didn't say anything else. _A little bit of more information would've been incredibly useful but, who am I to judge him?_ "Another thing, you must leave in a week's time. I'm sorry that won't give you enough time to recuperate Remus. Alastor, has already seen to it that you get the week off work Tonks."

After giving us a few other pointers he left the house and in his words: "Hope not to find myself a teacher short." I am sure however that if Umbridge were to disappear he would be one of the happiest persons in England, second to Remus of course. After he was gone, and I had finished my report for the Order, we sat and started making plans. First thing we decided was to travel the muggle way; _actually I decided that we should travel by airplane and stay in a muggle hotel._ Remus really knows very little about the muggle way of doing things, even when his Mum was a muggle. I told him that I would make the reservations and everything else that was muggle related, but that I would of course check with him before settling on anything. Sirius, who had been mysteriously absent until that time, came into the room wearing a huge grin that spoke of immeasurable mischief.

"Hey you two," he said as he kissed my cheek. "What is this? Are you taking a vacation in Spain?" He commented after looking at my papers.

"More or less. We are going to go get a package for Dumbledore."

"Oh, you have a mission together. So, what are you posing as?" He asked in an overly casual way, we looked at each other questioningly. "Haven't thought of it yet I see."

"No, we haven't," said Remus, and he gave Sirius a warning look. "But I believe brother and sister would do." I nodded. _That is a good cover._

"Not good." We looked at him. _It seems good to me._ "Come on, you are both pro's on this matter of faking things. Tonks, do brother and sister go together on a trip and spend every single moment together?"

"No," I answered hesitantly. _I get from where he's coming and I don't like his way of thinking. _  
"Remus, who's the only woman a man, will always stays by her side on a trip?" Remus looked at him, and with a smug smile said.

"Their Mother," I started laughing. Sirius was trying to plan this so well, he really didn't expect him to say that and his disappointed face was priceless.

"And that is the reason why you don't have a girlfriend," said Sirius shaking his head. "His woman, Remus, the answer is always his woman. If a man goes with his Mother in a trip he will probably only spend with her 1/3 of his time. And if he's with his sister even less, because it's obvious that they are going to have a hidden agenda." I_ hate to admit that he's slightly right._ Remus must have been thinking along the same lines because he avoided my gaze.

"Ok, lets say you are right, what do you propose we do?"

"Pretend to be married of course, it's the only way you have a million lies at your disposal."

No one spoke for a while. Sirius had an incredibly smug look on his face. I imagine he's incredibly happy to know he has a very good point. Remus, refuses to look at me; instead he gave Sirius a very pointed look and grabbed a book.

The only thing I can think is: _That means only one bed._ In other situation I would've been thinking very naughty thoughts, but now all I can think off is that Remus- and even I - will find that very uncomfortable. Living in such close quarters will mean that at one time or another we are going to fight, I just know it._ He'll probably do something that screams chivalry and no matter how much I like him that's going to get me mad, and I will say something that he won't like and then… Okay, Tonks calm down. Stop being so dramatic, you know Remus and you know what to expect, so you'll just have to try not to say anything that might hurt his trust in you. Because you know that in the end that'll hurt you more._ I took a deep breath and risked a comment.

"What do you think? He does have a point."

"Of course I do." He looked up from his book, fixed Sirius with a glare and the turn a softer eye to me.

"You do know that'll mean just one bed." _Okay, at least I know that means he's still very much straight... _  
"Yes, I do. But I trust you'll behave like the perfect gentleman I know you to be and not try anything."

"You really don't mind?" He said sounding completely incredulous. _And the martyr side of Remus Lupin strikes again. I wonder what it would take to make him believe that I really don't care he's a werewolf._ I looked at Sirius, who seemed to be having the same thoughts as me.

"No, I don't mind. I trust you Remus, I really, really trust you."

"If you fell comfortable then I don't see why not."

"I love being a puppeteer," said Sirius. "Now, I'll leave you to arrange the finest details of our plan. I'm hungry."

With that he stood up and walked to, I presume, the kitchen. Remus and I kept talking and making plans. First thing we worked on was our cover identities, because if we have even one detail that doesn't fit and somehow get in any kind of trouble it can be a worthless trip.

"Okay first things up, names." He said as he wrote everything down on a piece of parchment.

"John and Kalypso Hillen."

"Kalypso? I thought you hated strange names."

"No, I hate my strange name. Besides, Kalypso means "the hidden one", kind of fun if you think about it."

"What would you say if someone with not so nice intentions finds out and asks you about it?" _Logical question, good to know he's not worrying to much about a 1 bed issue. _  
"Easy. I would say that my parents didn't find out my Mum was pregnant until the 5 month, thus the name."

"You are a very good liar, should I be worried?" _You have no idea._

"No, I'm pretty sure you'll notice when I lie."

After much debating we decided that to the muggle and magic world we would be: John and Kalypso Hillen, a professor of history and chef respectively, on their honey moon. We've known each other for three years; dated for two, fiancées for one. We live in London and enjoy traveling and tasting different foods. _The more boring we are, the less people will ask. _  
Some days after that I went back to Grimmauld to tell Remus our travel information. He was going to take care of our passports and other details, while my worries would be hotel and airfare. I also had with me a family remedy to ease pain and help fall asleep. The full moon is this week, and I want him as healthy as possible for next Saturday.

I looked and called for him, but couldn't find him anywhere, so giving up I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. While I was sitting there I heard the front door open and close, Sirius came into the kitchen a moment later. He froze when he saw me sitting there and tried to look for a quick way out.

"I know you sneak out from time to time Sirius, as long as you don't get caught I have no problems with it."

"No guilt trip?"

"No, now tell me. Where were you? And where is Remus?"

"I was with him at his place… As you know last night we had a meeting here, and he didn't think it safe to transform here." _A meeting I had to miss because dear Scrimegour thinks my absence is pointless and want to wear me down before I leave. _  
"Can you take me to him? I need to leave a couple of papers with him."

"I'm not sure…"

"I'll be gone before moonrise, I promise," I said, raising my right hand.

"Very well. Too bad Molly is not here to make us some food." He said, looking around his empty cupboard.

"Does he have a muggle kitchen?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Not for me. I burn water cooking with magic, but my Gran thought me how to do it the muggle way. Really, I can probably make a soup or something." He gave me a disbelieving look but shrugged.

"If you burn something, you'll buy us food."

"Deal. But if I don't, you owe me a favor." He nodded, extremely sure that I am going to burn something.

We walked to the front steps of the house and grabbing his hand, we apparated. After the squeezing sensation was over I opened my eyes to find myself on a forest of some kind. I could hear the birds singing and a small creek running somewhere behind me. The trees where all tall, strong and beautiful and a breeze made me shiver a little. I followed Sirius trough the trees, tripping occasionally on tree roots and other things, including thin air. We came to a house that was in a clearing, looking at it's side I could see a driveway leading to a road not far away. We walked to the door, and after Sirius did a couple of counter spells we walked in.

The first room I saw was the living room; it had about four bookshelves, each one full, spread across the walls. It was all very clean and tidy, the books as I noticed where a mix of muggle with magical in alphabetical order by author and title. The furniture looked old but in good condition, it was not what I expected Remus's house to look like. I was waiting for a small flat, with not many furniture. _My guess is that after his parent's death he inherited this place. _  
Sirius was just watching me look around; I kept moving, putting the papers on a table and walking closer to a fireplace with pictures on top of the mantle. There was one of a family, which I assume is Remus's, it showed two men with brown hair on the back, a girl with extremely blond hair on the front next to a brunette woman. The rest of the pictures were the same people on different stages of their lives, and at the end, a picture of four boys in Hogwarts uniform, smiling with in caps and gowns. The Marauders, happy and sure that their friendship would last forever.

"Well, I'll go tell him that you are here."

"No, don't tell him I'm here."

"What, you are leaving? After wasting all that time in convincing me to bring you here?"  
"No, I'm going to make a soup; you can go tell him I'm here after it's done."

"Okay, I'll just go soundproof his room."

With that he went trough a corridor and up some stairs. I kept walking past them and found myself on a bathroom and a washing room before finally finding the kitchen. _Only he would leave me to find my way on a house I've never been to._ I got a pot and searched in the pantry and refrigerator for something to cook, it was incredibly well stocked and organized. I grabbed an apron from a nail on the wall, grew my hair and put my wand on it, and stated chopping vegetables and some pieces of meat… I had the beginnings of a soup in no time.

Sirius came down a minute later and started helping me, and by helping I mean giving his opinion and laughing every time I dropped something. He was saying that he was sure we would all be poisoned by the end of the day, and so I grabbed a spoonful of the hot soup and put it on his mouth.

"This actually tastes great. Whoa Tonks, you do know how to cook. I'm impressed."

"You owe me, just remember that."

"Hey if you feed me, I'll be your most faithful servant," he said, walking to the pot with a spoon. Just as he was getting ready to put it in, I slapped his hand away.

"Wait until lunch is ready, go set the table. I'll go get Remus up."

"No need for that Nymphadora," said a week but recognizable voice from the door.

"Remus, what are you doing up?" I said, turning around, and getting a bit of hair on my face.

"The smell of food was enough incentive to see who was in my house. I never expected to see you."

"I hope you are not complaining about it." I said teasingly. He has bags under his eyes and looks extremely pale, his hair is not combed and it's sticking up. In other words, he looks horrible.

"If you bring food with you, I'm not."

"She didn't bring food, she made the food. I'm incredibly impressed you still have a house," said Sirius.

"Amazing," said Remus as he glanced at the pot and then looked at me. He gave me a look from head to toe and I feel a blush rising on my cheeks. "You look comfortable in my kitchen. I never saw you as one to enjoy house chores." I had completely forgotten I was wearing an apron and that during the course of my stay I had removed my robe and shoes. I made to take the apron off. "Don't take it off; you'll ruin your clothes."

"Okay." I said as I checked the pot. "Sirius could you look after the soup, while Remus and I talk business," up until that moment he was just standing there looking at us with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Sure, you two go ahead. I'll call you when it's done."

I took of the apron and hanged it back on the nail, following Remus out of the door. We walked to the living room and once there discussed the plans I had made, he didn't see anything wrong with them. The hotel is located near many muggle sites and also close to a magical town. He told me that he was expecting the passports to come the next day. After the discussion was over he put his head backwards and closed his eyes, the sun light entering through the windows made the lines and scars on his face look more prominent. He moved a hand to massage his shoulder and I was behind his chair before I could think about it twice.

"Let me." I told him, putting my hand on his shoulders. Just as there was skin on skin (metaphorically of course, because he was wearing a long sleeve shirt) contact he tensed.

"Nympha…"

"Don't tell me I don't have too, I know I don't. I just want to."

It took me a while, but I got his shoulders to relax, he got so comfortable that he closed his eyes, and when I pushed him forward so I could reach his lower back easier he didn't complain. A few moments later Sirius came in and announced dinner was served, I jumped when I heard his voice- I had completely forgotten he was there- and Remus got up fast.

Dinner was quiet and fast; soon Sirius was cleaning the dishes while Remus and I watched him in complete silence. After he was done, we moved to the living room where many attempts at a conversation where soon gone down the drain. I saw a book that caught my attention and started reading it, when the light got weaker I got up and went to make some tea, the sun had already begun to set and I could see Remus look at it a couple of times nervously. After it was done I poured a cup of tea for the boys, putting a couple of drops of my potion to both cups. They took them and quietly drank them, while I kept reading my book. Only after I had seen Remus take the last sip of his tea did I get up.

"Well, not to be rude, but I have to go home. Scrimegour wants me a couple of hours extra tomorrow at the Ministry. And I have to sleep." I said standing up and stretching. I put the book on the table and went to hug Sirius goodbye.

"See you soon." I said as I made my way to Remus.

"Yeah, remember to pack light."

"I'll try." I told him smiling. "See you soon." I said and kissed his cheek. After that he gave me the book back.

"Finish reading it, and tell me what you think." I nodded and walked to the door, apparating back to my flat.

I saw them the next Saturday at Number Twelve. We had decided that we would meet on Sirius house so I could say my good-byes and then we would go to my flat and get a cab from there to the airport. I arrived at 6:00am at the house, with two cups of coffee already on my system. Remus was sitting on the library and Sirius was feeding Buckbeak. I walked into the library and threw myself on the couch next to Remus. He didn't look any better from when I saw him last, in fact he looked worst. This is the first time I've seen him so close after the week of the full moon- last night was the last one- he looks like crap. I dug into my cloak and got out a vial with a clear liquid.

"Here, drink this with a cup of hot tea." I said, as I handed it too him

"What is it?"

"Secret, drink it. It'll make you feel better. Sleepy, but once you get to the plane that'll be no problem."

"Is this the same thing you slipped into our tea when you where at my house?"

"Yes." _Why deny it, it's not like I'm poisoning him. _  
"Any side effects?" He asked in an overly casual way.

"If it had any, I would have told you."

"What is it?"

"Either you drink it, or you don't." I said, reaching for it. He pulled away. "Drink it, feel better, and give me my passport."

He reached for a bag and gave me a passport, then went out the library. I stood up and looking in the mirror changed into what I imagine an older Ginny would look like, after that I changed the eye colour to the same grey as Sirius, banished the freckles and changed my nose to one very similar to my Mum's, I made my hair curly and the bobs bigger. After examining my features in the mirror I grabbed the passport with both hands and stood still, a few seconds later a bright flash came of it; effectively putting a picture of me on it. That done I sat back on the couch, getting the book Remus had lent me out of my traveling purse and getting comfortable. I had only read a couple of pages when he came back.

"When do we have to leave?"

"I'm waiting for Sirius to come down. After that my goodbyes are done." I had just finished saying that when he came down.

"Where you talking about me?" He said after a quick hug.

"God knows I shouldn't inflate your ego any more, but yes. I was talking about you."

"It's always nice to be in a young lady's thoughts." I rolled my eyes and put a bookmark on the page I was currently reading.

"I was actually just waiting to say goodbye."

"Ah yes, you leave today for Spain. Well then Remus, take very good care of my cousin, she's my favorite. And if I hear you where your depreciating self while away you'll be in trouble. Tonks, take care of him, and just remember he's the most stubborn person you'll ever know. And I give you permission to curse him if he gets into 'it's my entire fault' mode."

"Oh believe me, I will."

"I am right here, you know," said Remus, who now looked a little better.

Two minutes later we were walking out the door. No one else in the Order knows we are going on this mission. Not even my family knows about it, a fact to which they are more than used to by now. When I asked Moody why so few people in the Order knew he told me that the fewer people who knew the fewer chances of word about our business escaping there was. When I asked him what I should say if I found someone I knew over there and they saw me with Remus, he simply smiled at me and said that we were dating and in his own words: "Merlin knows you act like a couple." When I told him to explain he simply said that I should find out for myself.

Before we were out of the house Remus asked Sirius for rings. At my curious glance he told me that a married couple without rings was something strange. Sirius looked surprised and told him that he thought Remus had them. But that he would go and look for them. So Remus and I went back to the kitchen where I took my third cup of coffee, and ignored Remus comments on how it is unhealthy to drink so much caffeine. Sirius came back a few minutes later claiming to have not found them. And so he made his sleep deprived, looking and feeling-like-hell best mate get up and look for them. Once he was sure Remus was out of ear shot he turned to me.

"I just have two things to tell you before you leave for your week in Spain."

"Be careful and come back alive." I said, finishing my coffee.

"No, though that would certainly be pleasant. First I know that you'll be wondering about how Remus might be able to work with the full moon just passed, do not worry, he's very professional about this. He will have his head in the game at all times."

"Is it bad for me to be a little worried?" I asked him, wondering how the hell he figured me out so fast.

"No, that just means you'll be alert too." That said his eyes took on a glitter that I don't like at all. "Second, I want you to make your move on Remus."

"What do you mean? Make my move?" I said, hoping he wasn't going to start hinting at something I didn't get just like Mad Eye.

"Tonks, don't play the innocent with me. It is completely obvious that you two like each other, and we both know that he won't make the first move. So it's up to you."

"Sirius I really don't know what you are talking about. We are just friends, nothing more."

"You are not just friends and you know it. I can see it every time you look at each other, there is something just waiting to come out."

"Sirius…" _Deny it, deny it. Don't let him know you know he's probably right. _

"Tonks. I know you might be afraid. But if there is someone who is worth it is him. And I'm not saying that just because he's my best mate. I'm saying it as your older cousin. He won't take advantage of you." 

"I know he won't. But there is nothing "there" like you say. I think it's just your overactive imagination." He gave me a long searching look, and then gave me a mischievous grin.

"If you say so. But when you come back I want you to admit that I am right." I was about to answer when I heard someone coming down the stairs.

Not a minute later Remus came in with two rings. There was a simple gold band, which I presume is his, whose counterpart was a very fine and delicate looking band with a stone between pink and violet on the middle, he told me it was an alexandrite. It was absolutely beautiful, and easily breakable. Remus must have known what I was thinking because he told me it was unbreakable. And next he walked to me, and put it on my finger.

I saw that he was holding the other one; I grabbed it and put it on his finger.  
Slowly we drifted closer to each other.

Neither of us had noticed that Sirius was still in the room. A huge smile on his face, as he watched us lean into each other, and just as we were getting closer he whistled. Effectively breaking the moment, we backed away and looked anywhere but each other, throwing the same dirty look to Sirius. A few minutes later we apparated into my flat where we got everything without talking or even looking too much at the other one. A few hours later we where on the plane, waiting for take off, Remus looked paler than usual and was twisting his hands on his lap. Wordlessly I grabbed one of them and squeezed it; he kept it like that until we were 10 minutes into the flight. He fell asleep during the in flight movie.

Once the plane landed I woke him up. We made our way to the terminal and grabbed our bags. I grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly at him. It is time for some role play. He caught on and grabbed me by the waist. As we where coming out of the airport to where the taxi's were waiting we passed two men, this would have been nothing different if we hadn't heard them whisper _"Stupid muggles, I can't believe they made us travel with them. Lucius…" _The rest of the conversation was lost to us, but that phrase was enough to get both our attentions. We turned around and trailed them; I saw a bathroom sign and walked away from Remus and into it, after shooting him with a tracking hex. He looked about to protest but I ignored him and went in; after I was in there, I morphed into a pretty brunette with big boobs. Change ready I followed Remus trail as fast as I could. I was so focused on finding them, that for once in my life I didn't trip or bump into anyone. I caught on with them fast enough and walked past Remus, slowing my pace once I was in front of the two men. I turned around and smiled at them.

"Excuse me gentlemen, do you know which way to gate 23?" _Even when the DE mantra is "dead to all muggles" that didn't stop this two from looking at the assets; however, I was pleased for that for in their lack of concentration I shot to one of them the same wand less and wordless spell I did Remus. _

"We are sorry, but we are not from these parts," said the tallest of them.

"But you could stay with us and I'm sure we could help you." I smiled at them but graciously excused myself. I prayed that Remus had enough sense to hide somewhere as I walked on the direction I had just come from. I went back to the bathroom and changed into the red head I previously was. When I walked out, I saw Remus waiting for me.

I gave him an innocent smile and he grabbed my hand again, we walked like that to the taxi. He was a perfect gentleman, opening the door for me and giving me his hand to get out of it when we reached the hotel 15 minutes later. Once we where checked in the hotel we made our way to our room and I promptly threw myself on the bed, a little bit annoyed because I hadn't been able to say a single word to any of the persons that attended us. And also because it's our first day here and already we have found new friends. I felt someone next to the bed and a pair of eyes daring me to look back. I did so, and found that Remus did not look pleased.

"Don't tell me I shouldn't have done that, don't try to be my Father and give me any speeches. Thanks to that little escapade that guy has a tracking hex on him and we will able to find him wherever he goes." He looked ready to protest but seemed to change his mind in mid sentence.

"Can you copy it into my wand?" I stretched my right hand, silently asking for it. A few minutes later I gave it back to him.

"Done. Hey what are you doing?" I asked him, when I saw the wand doing circles on his hand.

"I'm going to find them." He answered simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Remus, do you know the meaning of the phrase, 'lie low'?" I asked, trying to make him see sense.

"Yes. But we might as well find out where they are staying."

"That is exactly why they have a tracing spell. Don't go right now, something might happen."

"We'll be careful. Come on let's go." I closed my eyes again and told him.

"I think we should stay here. The tracing spell will not fade. And we have a cover to keep."

"We could apparate."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Muggles are not idiots, and we can't be in two places at once. We should stay here. Besides, you need to rest." He looked at the space in the bed next to me and then to me. Some emotion passed his face, but it was to fast for me to decipher.

"I'm going." He said with new fervor.

"Fine. But before you go, put this on the door." I said handing him a "Do not disturb" sign.

He grabbed it and put it on the other side of the door. With another look at me he apparated, I'm sure he's going to get himself into trouble. _Damn Sirius and his influence over him, I should really start supervising their fun time_. Trying to keep my mind of any trouble a no Spanish speaker on a Spanish speaking country might get himself into, I turned on the TV. I wasted some time that way, trying to keep thoughts of Remus as far away from my mind as possible. That turned out to be useless and so I grabbed the book and started reading again. That didn't help either, the plot line talking about a woman named Jane Eyre, who falls in love with a man older, and to top it off, with more demons than her.

I stopped reading the third time a map, telling me of Remus whereabouts, appeared on my left hand. I grabbed the phone and called room service, ordering enough for two people. After that I went to change my clothes and opening my bag, pulled out one of his shirts. The same one I had mistakenly taken the day I woke up on his room. A few minutes later a knock on the door signaled that the food was already here; I met the man at the door and gave him the tip. I ate in peace for a couple of seconds with the TV on to try and distract myself. That didn't prove useful either because they just happened to be talking about mythical creatures, with a special interest in werewolves. _The Fate's are against me today. _

When I couldn't take it any longer I changed into jeans and a simple shirt and apparated to an alley close to the hotel. Intent on not thinking about a certain hard headed werewolf I decided to explore the area near by. That proved to be a good enough distraction; as I memorized the name of different restaurants, stores and streets all thoughts of Remus flew from my mind. The place is truly beautiful and I found myself enjoying watching the people walk past me, greeting me with a friendly "Hola." or "Buenas noches." Once I was ready to return to the room I headed for the darkest alley I could find. When I was close enough, to my surprise, I saw Remus, fighting with two other guys.

I was about to walk to him, when I saw a brunette, medium height woman cowering behind Remus. From the protective stance he had I could piece the situation. _The yells were also a good clue_. From what I could piece together she was trying to fend of one of the men, who wouldn't let her go home. When Remus appeared and his chivalrous side took the best of him. I watched, ready to interfere if needed be. I saw one of the men throw a punch at Remus, who side stepped him and answered with one of his own. I was so shocked that my jaw actually fell. _Remus? Throwing a punch? What the hell happened here? This is completely out of character for him!_

I moved closer trying to get a better look at him. They were surrounded by a big group of people, most of whom were cheering, and I had to push a couple of people out of my way. I noticed the way his eyes glowed a strange mixture of yellow and blue. I looked at the moon, the full moon had already passed a few days ago here – if I remember my astronomy correctly- but a small ray of light was falling directly on the place where he was standing. However, for him the last full moon was just yesterday night, his "wild side" must still be fighting to be heard. _So, this is the wolf._ I thought as I saw him duck, making it look extremely easy. I finally understood what he said when he talked about the wolf's ferociousness. _This is not Remus acting alone; the wolf is also fighting to be heard. _

Just then I heard the sirens of the police. I saw him turn around and start running. I was about to follow him, but thought better of it. I walked to the alley and apparated to the room, hoping to see him there. I was disappointed to see that he wasn't there, but relieved at the same time. Now I'll have time to think over what I just saw. _I have no doubt that I only caught a glimpse of the wolf, a shadow. Now I finally see, a little bit, of how haunted Remus is. There was however a question hovering on my head. Does that change how I feel - I mean think about him? _

A few seconds was all I needed to know that it didn't. It is not something to shrug off, but it isn't something to be obsessed over. _Besides, I would be an incredible hypocrite if I judged him because he let that side of him take over. The same thing has happened to me, and I know the guilt felt afterwards. The last thing he needs right now is me doubting and distancing myself from him._ With those thoughts I drifted to a dreamless sleep. I woke up at 9:00am, I thought that perhaps I was going to see him sleeping on the couch of the room, he wasn't. I went to get a bath.

Remus apparated into the room panting. I was coming out of the bathroom, rested and refreshed when I heard the distinct sound of apparition. He just plopped down into the bed and closed his eyes. I went around him and got my clothes, and went back into the bathroom to change; I had only gotten my unmentionables on when there was a knock at the door.

It doesn't take a psychic to know that means trouble. _Remus, you don't disappoint._ I thought as I came out of the bathroom. He was getting up and going to the door. When he saw me, he stopped dead in his tracks. _Yes, you definitely don't disappoint._ I thought, holding the urge to roll my eyes, instead I pushed him back into the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked when I started unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed my hands, and tried to push me away.

"Cleaning up after you dear. Now, don't move." I said, as I started unbuttoning again. He continued to argue, but after the third time that I had slapped his hand away, he finally gave up. By that time the knocking was forceful. "Ya vamos, un momento por favor." I said.

"You speak Spanish?" He asked, looking bewildered.

"Fluently." He looked about to argue; probably ask me why I hadn't clued him in before, but the knocking came again.

"What exactly did you say?"

"We'll be there in a minute. Now, let me look at you." I said, and held him at arms length. His shirt was opened and half tuck in. I was surprised to see he wore another underneath it but pulled it out of his pants without a second thought. I started to take off his belt, but this time he took my hands off and did it himself, nodding. The only thing that remained closed was the zipper. I pulled the belt of his pants. Now he looks like a man who spends the night with his new wife.

"Señor, Señora. Abran la puerta en este momento," called a voice from the outside.

"Ya vamos. John, darling don't forget the zipper." I said, as I ruffled Remus's long hair. After that was done I pushed him towards the door. I grabbed a sheet and covered myself and then went to the door.

"Sir, I do not understand Spanish. Can we wait until my wife comes?" I heard Remus saying to the other man, I walked to his left side.

"Cual es el problema?" I asked.

"Es cierto que este hombre no habla español?"

"Si, eso es correcto. Mi esposo," I said putting emphasis to the word husband, "no habla español."

"Very well then," started the man in a heavily accented voice. "I am inspector Montalbán. I am here because your husband was seen last night instigating a fight."

"That is not possible." I answered

"Yes it is Senora, I saw him."

"I assure you Inspector you are wrong, because my husband spend the night with me, we are in our honeymoon."

"Do you have proof that?" Just as the words left his mouth Remus stood between him and me, his chivalrous side taking over; even when we both know the question is only meant to make him feel in control. In that moment an older man appeared at the door.  
"I don't believe that is a proper question to ask Inspector. I suggest you respect my wife." Said Remus, fixing the other man with such a look I thought he might die right there. For a moment the look on his eyes was that of a predator, very similar to the one I saw last night.

"What is the matter here?" Asked the older man, when neither Remus nor the inspector answered, he turned too me.

"Inspector Montalbán is making inappropriate questions. My husband is merely defending me." I said, feeling very childish at the phrase.

"Montalbán, is this true?" He asked, and the other man stopped glaring at Remus.

"No, Sir. This is the man that started the fight last night; I think we should bring him in for questioning."

"Could we at least get dressed," said Remus. "I don't want my wife to walk around Barcelona wearing a sheet."

"You have no problem with coming with us?" Said the still unidentified man.

"We don't have anything to hide," answered Remus.

"Besides, the faster we go with you. The faster this will be over and we get to enjoy our honeymoon." I said, and showed the man my ring.

"Congratulations. I am Chief Inspector Fonseca. Get ready fast. Montalbán, vamos a darle tiempo a que se vistan."

The other man walked away reluctantly, throwing another dirty look at Remus. After the door was closed I walked to the bed and threw myself in it. Remus started pacing the room and after a few minutes of this I stood up and let the sheet fall off me.

"This is the only chance you are getting of staring at me darling, so take a good look." He took one long searching look at me and then covered his eyes.

"What are you doing? Your family is going to kill me." I walked to where he was and took his hands away from his eyes.

"They think we are a married couple, a married couple who spend the night together. And so, there is no problem with you seeing me half naked."

"Except we are not really married. You could just tell me if you have a tattoo or another mark..."

"They would notice the difference. Men are optical creatures; the way you describe something when told about it, is not the same you do when you see it for yourself."

He gave me a look and I stepped away so he could get a clear view. Even though I was wearing my underclothes, and I have a toned body from Auror training I started feeling self conscious. He made a signal for me to turn around, which I did, now I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. _He is so quiet, oh God. What does he think of my body? Why do I even care what he thinks of my body? Why did Dumbledore decide to put us as a couple? Wait, he never actually said couple, he just said together. We could have acted as siblings. I hate Sirius and his stupid ideas. Stupid controller of a cousin, I'm sure he would be really happy with this situation. Why do I keep getting myself on these situations?_

"You are beautiful, don't worry." He said, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How did you…?"

"You started to hum, you hum when you are nervous." I smiled and turned around.

"Very well, it's my turn, shirt of buddy." The shocked look that passed his eyes was not missed, but I ignored it. "If we are going to get this act together I have to know if you have any kind of weird tattoos or piercings."

"Tattoos and piercings? You do know who you are talking to," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, you are a Marauder. I know you to be wild."

"I am not taking my shirt off." I gave him a _'Don't tempt me' _look. "I don't want you to... Just learn the number 24378." Knowing that this is a subject better approached at another time, I simply nodded, got my clothes out of the bathroom and told him to go get a bath.

The ride to the police station was a short one, a fact that I am thankful for because Montalbán and Remus spend the journey glaring at each other. The other man was trying to make conversation with me. Something not long lasting because I kept my hand on Remus, giving it a squeeze every time I thought he was going to lunge at Montalbán for looking at me. Once in the station, we where separated and questioned. I was led into a room with nice windows and a view of the park, Montalbán was going to question me.

"Muy bien, Señorita."

"Señora, soy una mujer casada." I said, and he turned to me, a smile on his lips. _Thank Merlin I know this routine like the palm of my hand. _

"This is very simple, Señora. Just tell me what you did last night and you'll be on your way."

"Very well. We got to the hotel and registered around 7:00pm, after that we spend the night in our room. Oh yes, we ordered food."

"And what did you do on your room?" He said, obviously thinking that like a very proper English lady I wouldn't answer. _Have I ever mentioned that I love proving people wrong? _  
"We had sex, after all we are a newly married couple, and I want to have kids soon." I said, as I flashed him a smile. Apparently he didn't expect me to answer so truthfully. I continued to look at him in a calm collected manner that I'm sure is driving him crazy. _It would me._

"What color is your underwear?" He asked after a couple of other boring questions.

"Black with pink stripes." I answer without thinking it twice. A couple of other stupid routine questions later we finished.

"Very well, you are free to go." As I was making my way to the door I heard his voice again. "Before you leave, does your husband have any distinguishing mark on his body?" I turned to look at him.

"He has a number on his chest 24378 and his skin is covered with scars." After that I went out and found myself face to face with Remus, he smiled and grabbed my hand. As we were walking away Montalbán called us again.

"We just received the video from your floor. Do you want to watch it with us?"

"Will you leave us in peace after we have proven that we are just trying to enjoy our honeymoon?" I asked him.

"I promise you, Señora. That if this video shows only a newly married couple, we'll leave you alone." I looked at Remus and he nodded.

"Very well. Gentlemen, I hope this is the last we see of you. I want to be able to enjoy the rest of my week." He answered as we walked back to were they were standing.

We had to endure more than half an hour of boring video watching. They saw us make our way into the lobby, then up to our room, then they saw Remus put the "Do not disturb" sign on the door. A couple of hours later the door opened again when they brought the food I ordered. After that nothing more until the inspectors came to our room that morning. That left them speechless. Montalbán started cursing and rewinding and forwarding the video, trying to find a moment when we left our room.

"But I saw him. I saw him fighting that man."

"Montalbán, I think we should let this couple go. We have disturbed their honeymoon enough." Said Inspector Fonseca, as he opened the door.

I gave him a thankful smile and walked away. Once we were on the street we hailed a cab and went back to the hotel. Once safe in our room I jumped into the bed and hugged a pillow to my chest. Remus sat on a chair; I tried to fall asleep, but his continuing sights kept me away from a nice nap. After 10 minutes of this routine I opened my eyes.

"Hey John? Can you come here?" He looked up and walked to the bed, standing next to it.

"You want something?"

"Come, sit next to me," he gave me a long searching look and obliged. "Now, I want you to tell me what part of Barcelona you want to see."

"What?"

"Well, we have a couple of days of nothing else to do but lie around, so I guess we better see a couple of things."

"But, what about our meeting with Mr. Perez? Aren't we supposed to wait for him to contact us?"

"We'll meet on Tuesday at the National Museum of Catalan Art, we received an owl letter this morning. Now, where are we going for the rest of the week?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Perhaps because we were otherwise engaged last night." I said. _I don't trust those police men not to eavesdrop. Paranoia is a side effect of having Moddy as a mentor._  
"Sorry about that." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down, so he was lying next to me, I used his shoulder as a pillow and he immediately tensed.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. God. What do you think I'm going to do, jump you?" I said teasing, and he laughed.

"I don't know. After the way you took off my shirt I am not going to lower my guard around you." I started lauginng. I turned, got the pamphlets that the travel agency had given me and handed them to him.

"Pick a place, and we'll go." I closed my eyes, still using him as a pillow.

When I opened my eyes again, there was no sunlight entering the room. I looked at the clock next to the bed; it now read 7:00pm. Turning around again I was surprised to see that Remus was lying in the bed next to me, sound asleep, the pamphlets on the table next to him. I sighed and layed back down; putting my head on his chest and hugging him like I would my pillow I fell asleep again. I next woke up when I felt him moving. I was awake in an instant, but he took a little more time to fully understand his surroundings. Once he noticed my head on his chest and my arms around him he tensed once again, I kept my eyes closed. After a few seconds his whole body seemed to relax and he started playing with my now long pink hair, twisting it on his fingers.

I gave a smile and opened my eyes, so I was staring right at him. He was surprised when he saw me awake and stopped playing with my hair. I hugged him closer to me and rested my head on his chest again. I waited for him to make the next move, and I was not disappointed when after a few minutes he started making circles in my back, I closed my eyes again and just laid there.

_I confess it. I am ready to admit it. I am falling for Remus Lupin, and I am falling hard. Merlin, how am I going to deal with Sirius after this? He's going to bother me to no end for proving him right. Thou I admit that on this moment I do not mind one bit._ We stayed like that until my stomach made its presence known.

"I think someone is hungry."

"Well, forgive me for not having breakfast or lunch. There is a restaurant on the corner, let's go there."

"How do you know that?" He said, looking down at me.

"Easy, last night; while you were fighting and making a big show. I was looking around the city for places that we might enjoy. And by the way, you have a killer right hook."

"You saw me?"

"Of course I did. I was actually not even looking for you, I just saw you throw that punch. I'm glad to know you can hold your own without magic too."

"My Mother was a muggle, and so was her brother, he wanted me to know how to defend myself."

"My family is like that too. We were all enrolled in personal defense classes; I hated them until I got into Auror training. Even Moody was surprised when I knocked down that Senior Auror without a sweat." He gave a chuckle.

"You, Nymphadora are a conundrum, I just can't seem to solve."

"What can I say? You'll never be bored around me. Now, let me go get a bath and then you'll get one, and after that we'll go eat." I got up and jumped over him, running into the bathroom. A few minutes later I came out covered with a towel; he was looking at the TV and turned to look at me. "You've already seen me in my underwear, so this is nothing new."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it, now go get a bath."

We made our way out of the hotel hand in hand. We spent the night eating, talking and laughing. The best part of the night however was when Remus food came in, he had ordered pâté – duck liver- and even when the presentation was pretty good, after one bite I knew he wasn't going to eat anything more. He surprised me by taking a couple of more bites until I took pity on him and decided to share my paella. At first he didn't seem so sure.

"Remus, I know you didn't like the pâté; and they gave me too much food, so just come closer and get some of my food."

"You are one persuasive woman." He said smiling and we finished the meal in perfect happiness.

TBC

* * *

AN:

I hope you like what I got them into this time, and that I didn't write them to OC. Originaly this chapter was 20 pages long, however you've only read half of them here; which means the next update will be sooner. (hopefully)

The translations to the Spanish part are right down so you'll understand what being said:

_Ya vamos, un momento por_ _favor.:_ We're coming.  
_Señor, Señora. Abran la puerta en este momento"_ : Open the door this instant.  
_Cual es el problema?_ : Is there a problem?  
_Es cierto que este hombre no habla español?_ : Does this man speak Spanish?  
_Si, eso es correcto. Mi esposo no habla español_." : That's correct, my husband doesn't speak Spanish.  
_Montalbán, vamos a darle tiempo a que se vistan."_ : Montalban, give them time to get dressesd.  
_Muy bien, Señorita."_ : Very well Miss.  
_Señora, soy una mujer casada: Mrs., I am a married woman. _

**PS: Constructive Criticism is welcomed. And the characters recognizable and the major story line is not mine.**

**Phoenix Nephthys**


End file.
